Ultimate Tenkaichi: A New Hero
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: A continuation of the hero story from Ultimate Tenkaichi. After landing on Earth, a young Saiyan has amnesia and struggles to come to terms with a new life. Little does he know, a galactic space tyrant is after him. (STORY HAS BEEN REBOOTED. CHECK OTHER STORIES FOR REBOOT)
1. The Arrival

**A/N: My second story! Woohoo! This one's gonna be a biggie. Before we get started I'd just like you to know it doesn't matter if you haven't played Ultimate Tenkaichi. The games 'hero' story will be explained as we go along. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi or any related characters from the anime/manga.**

**Claimer: I claim sole property of any and all OC's in this story and of this plot. If you want use them in your stories you have to ask first.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Arrival**

* * *

It was early morning, the sun finally allowing the world to be viewed in color. The grass was green, the leaves were rustling, the birds were chirping and all was peaceful in the Highlands. No one would have guessed a decisive battle had taken place between the Earth's then strongest warriors just two months prior.

Jacks sat on the cliff at the end of a forest overlooking The Highlands. He sighed peacefully, his brown tail moving up and down behind him slowly. A small breeze moved through his short, spiky, brown hair as well as making his orange t-shirt with the Goku symbol on it ruffle. He looked down at his black pants and sneakers to see his pants also being ruffled by the wind. He then lied down, head in hands, and simply took in the moment next to his now sheathed sword.

He didn't often use it but the swords presence, along with his naturally large build, struck fear into his enemies.

But for the time being he just enjoyed the moment. Since the end of Omega Shenron and the battle with Ultimate Shenron all those who died during Omega's evil reign had been brought back, except for the z-fighters.

Jacks was surprised to learn however that he could have two more wishes granted. With this, he used the last two wishes to yet again try to revive the slaughtered warriors and that once they were revived they would be updated on all situations that concerned the world at large.

Although Omega's evil had corrupted the Earth thoroughly, Omega's brother felt that a debt had to be paid to the young warrior for all the good he had done. So while it would take him many months, and random z-fighters being revived at random times, Ultimate Shenron agreed to complete the two wishes. This was very difficult as he would have to fight off all the world's dark energy as he granted the wishes.

And although the world had become a great deal better since Omega's defeat there was still much evil.

Daily battles with the Ginyu Force, remnants of Freeza's army or a whole manner of strange creatures, helping cities get back on their feet and protecting the dragon as he completed the ultimate wish left our hero with little free time, and Piccolo didn't help either with his constant want of training.

"I could lie down like this forever." Said Jacks in his energetic voice as he closed the lids to his dark brown his eyes… then his red scouter started making noises…

"But I guess the universe has other plans." He complained as he opened his eyes and pushed the big red button on the side of his scouter.

"Lets see here… a high power level coming in fast from… no way..." he looked up at the sky "…space?"

* * *

Meanwhile, midway through the Earth's upper atmosphere a young Saiyan boy with snow white hair on head and tail, wearing a white and golden chest guard, white gloves and white boots over his dark blue overalls was being bounced around inside his space-pod like a bouncy ball inside a washing machine set to 'spin cycle'.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He screamed as he bounced around.

"Ship! Do you mind taking it a bit easier?" He shouted at the console in front of him as he finally managed to sit still for a bit. His angered yells were followed by some beeping noises.

"I already told you! I can't find the seat-belt! Now would you take is easy! Another bump on the head will probably give me amne…" The child's voice was cut off as his head hit the space-pod's ceiling with a loud thud.

Fortunately he stopped being bounced around and fell back into his seat unconscious.

But his troubles were just beginning…

* * *

A few seconds away Jacks was flying in midair right in the way of the space-pod's current trajectory.

He then clasped his hands together, put them behind his back and started slowly swinging them around as baseball music began to play in his head.

"It's the bottom of the ninth people and the head batter: Jacks Game has just stepped up to the plate!" He said, badly imitating a sports announcer.

"It's a fastball comin in… fast. And with lightning reflexes Game swings and…" his hands came crashing into the side of the space-pod, knocking it off course and making it crash land into the middle of the open field that is The Highlands, leaving a large crater, "it's a homerun! Game wins the World Series!" Jacks then began imitating a fake cheering crowd.

Inside the space-pod it was far from an atmosphere of joy. The crash landing had awakened the young Saiyan and to say that after all the knocking around he was just ticked-off was to say that a sword through the abdomen stung a little.

"When I get my hands on the idiot who…" he grumbled as the door opened and he climbed out. The scene before him showed only one possible culprit to his predicament: a tall man in his early twenties dancing with his eyes closed, his tail swishing behind him in joy as he celebrated his recent 'victory'.

The younger Saiyan was often one to join in for fun under any circumstances, but he'd been through a lot in the past few months and wasn't in the mood for games, "Hey!"

Jacks stopped his victory dance to see a younger Saiyan with snow white, messy, bed hair and an unhappy scowl, "Are you the big idiot who knocked my space-pod into the next century?" He yelled.

"Yeah." Jacks replied a little embarrassed.

"Why?"Shouted the ten-year-old angrily.

"I thought that you were here to cause trouble? Most people that come in those ships are."

"Did you think of asking me my intentions first with your scouter?" Shouted the young Saiyan as he slowly flew up to meet Jacks' level.

"No." Jacks said as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry shrimpy. Everybody makes mistakes." Jacks said shrugging his shoulders.

"What did you call me?" The younger Saiyan gritted through his teeth.

"What? Shrimpy?" Jacks asked confused.

"That's it!" The Saiyan cub yelled as he charged forward and his power level shot up.

Jacks had no idea that this ten-year-old Saiyan cub had height issues. Although tall and very well built for his age (his face meeting Jacks chest, which for his age was quite a feat) he hated it when people mentioned they were taller than him. It was like signing a death warrant. And with the younger Saiyans current mood, Jacks had done just that in bold letters.

A fist met Jacks stomach, making him gasp for air. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Jacks whined as he clutched his stomach.

"Well you're gonna feel this right now!" Declared the insulted fighter as his right boot connected with Jacks' cheek, making Jacks fly back a few feet.

"Those were for making my ship crash! Now lets get started on the punishment for name-calling!" Said the Saiyan cub as he cracked his knuckles.

"Its clear I'm not gonna get through to you with words." Jacks said as he got into a fighting stance. "But how about a name first? I'm Jackson Game, but people call me Jacks. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jacks said sarcastically.

"Names Yuken Kaminoke*. The same here." He said smiling. This was going to be easy, or so he thought…

A fist collided with Yuken's cheek followed by a knee in his stomach. Yuken countered with an elbow to the cheek and as Yuken turned around, Yuken kicked Jacks in the back of the head.

Jacks countered with a punch to the stomach and an uppercut to the chin. Yuken then rammed his head full speed into Jacks' stomach.

The fight then became a flurry of kicks and punches as they appeared and disappeared from view continuously, fighting at incredible speeds, normal for speed for them, and occasionally their fists or kicks met one another, this would cause the ground to shake and the trees would bend away from the incredible forces created. Slowly, but surely their power levels increased as they fought.

After a few more minutes of this the two fighters broke away from each other to get some distance. Yuken then sent a barrage of blue ki blasts. Jacks was unprepared for the sheer amount of blasts so he blocked very few of them. A total of sixteen blasts hit him all over his body, each hit resulting in a burning sensation.

When it was Jacks' turn he was about to copy the same energy blast barrage manoeuvre when, just for a second, he swore he saw Yuken's eyes turn dark purple, a smile come on Yuken's face and then his eyes returned to normal.

Jacks simply dismissed this as his mind playing tricks on him and continued with his plan.

Yuken simply dodged, destroyed or swatted away any and all blasts with relative ease.

Now both combatants were panting furiously and full of bruises, both with smiles on their faces. 'Wow, this kid is amazing! I'm going all out and he's giving me quite a run for my money! If this goes on for much longer I might even need to go Super Saiyan! Wait, focus Jacks, that will attract too much attention and neither of us are in any condition to fight off a surprise attack.'

"What's the matter? Are you getting tired?" Yuken half-teased, half-moaned, to his surprise, he was thoroughly enjoying this fight!

"Kind of. But don't worry kid, I'm still willing to fight. And I think I know just the move to end this…"

Jacks' body became enveloped in a fiery aura and he began to spin around quickly while moving towards Yuken at incredible speed and mere seconds before they collided Jacks shouted, "Hyper Tornado!"

All Yuken could do was react to the lame name of the attack and say, "What?" as the force of the attack sent him flying to the ground creating a small crater.

* * *

Yuken groaned as the world slowly came into view, "Just five more minutes mom…" he mumbled as he slowly sat up in his self-made crater and shook his head.

Jacks then walked up to him and offered Yuken a hand, "Wow. That was quick! You were only out for like three minutes. Most people don't wake up after that move for about five hours!"

Yuken carefully took the hand, wary of any surprise attacks. He calmed down when he noticed the strength of the tug was not enough to fling him into the air.

Once Yuken was on his feat again Jacks asked jokingly, "Now would you classify that as a win or as a victory?"

"Fine, fine. You won. You cheated but you won."

"And how did I cheat?"

"You distracted me with that lame name for an attack like that."

"You got a better one?" Asked Jacks raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Yuken opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it upon the realization that he wasn't quite sure what his next words would be.

"That's what I thought. Now then. Why are you here?" Asked Jacks, his tone changing to show that the conversation had taken a serious turn.

"I'm not quite sure…" Yuken replied scratching his head. He then began to count the things he did remember, "I remember people screaming and running, me being pushed into that space-pod, spending a few months coming here, being knocked around in the atmosphere and the past few minutes of fighting." Yuken then began to rub his chin, "Besides that I know my name, age and regular day stuff like speaking, maths, reading, manners and all that junk…" His mood then dropped along with his body and tail, "… but nothing else about my past."

"Well if its just a couple of bumps on your noggin then your memory should come back in no time." Jacks said reassuringly.

"You think?" Yuken asked with a smile and a sparkle in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Positive." Jacks said with a nod.

Jacks then began to think, 'What to do with this kid? This isn't like any other cases where I just have to find the parents, them probably being light years from here. Could I leave him here to wait for them? He seems like he can take care of himself… No it wouldn't be right…'

Jacks train of thought was suddenly derailed by Yuken flailing his arm in front of Jacks face and yelling, "Hello! Jacks! I asked you a question."

"Huh? What?" Asked Jacks coming back into the real world.

"I asked, what happened to this planet? I feel this dark energy everywhere."

Jacks sighed, "That my friend is a long story…"

* * *

Five hours later…

The two Saiyans had found a river in the forest nearby where they decided to lay down, and that was where Jacks chose to fill Yuken in on various details…

"…and that's what happened to Earth before Omega Shenron made the wish." Jacks ended glumly.

"What did Omega wish for?"

"For Earth to become a living hell." Jacks replied bitterly. "What basically happened was that long dead, evil fighters suddenly surrounded all the strongest Z-fighters as they arrived where Omega was making the wish… the Z-fighters were slaughtered before they even had a chance to power up…" Jacks voice faded off but after a few seconds he smiled and said, "But fortunately Piccolo was a few minutes behind the others and was able to escape, that gave us a chance." Jacks ended off happily.

"But where do you come into all this?"

A stern look came onto Jacks face, "I use to be a planet purger working for a rouge company…"

Yuken's eyes widened in surprise.

"I had spent most of my life training for that job. I was a plain jerk, not caring about anything or anyone. This planet was my first assignment. But my pod had trouble upon entering the atmosphere and I crash landed near a cliff."

A smile then appeared on Jacks' face, "Fortunately there was a village nearby where the people tended to my wounds. I was confused as to why they would help me but they explained that just being good has its own rewards and that without good people, the world would just fall apart. At first I didn't understand but as I was healing something just clicked…" Jacks now had a steely resolve in his eyes, "and that's when I swore I would fight only for good and help those in need no matter what."

Again Jacks' expression changed, this time to one of anger, "That was the day Omega made the wish and everything went downhill…"

"Wow." Yuken mumbled looking up at the sky. "Who would have thought a dragon's testicles could cause so much trouble…"

A small chuckle escaped Jacks' lips, "No, no, no. The Dragon **Balls** are seven mystical spheres that summon Shenron. I'm not even sure they're a part of him…"

"Oh… I got another a question." Yuken said now looking at Jacks.

"Shoot." Jacks said doing the same.

"What are those Saibamen and Cell Jr. things you talked about?"

"Well Saibamen are small green fighters who are plant life mutated by negative energy, they can cause a lot of trouble but they have pretty low power levels. Cell Juniors are small blue fighters who are less in number compared to Saibamen but have way more power. They're… how should I put it?... Offspring of a _really_ strong guy named Cell. He's made up of the cells of the strongest fighters on Earth and he knows all their techniques. I've fought him once or twice and have held my own, but I've never actually beat him…" Jacks said now blushing.

"So why doesn't he just destroy the planet if he's so evil?" Yuken asked, oblivious to the blush (which Jacks was very thankful for).

Jacks simply shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. He doesn't often cause trouble. Every few weeks he destroys some stuff to remind us he's here and then just disappears. It's the Cell Juniors he leaves behind that cause the trouble."

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"I was just wandering, what did your parents think of you suddenly changing your ideals on life and staying here?"

Jacks visibly cringed at this question, "Umm… Hey! I just thought of something, why don't we go look for clues about your past in the space pod?"

Yuken jumped and started smiling, his tail wagging behind him, "Great idea!"

Jacks stood up and eyed the young Saiyan. Jacks then put a hand on his own chin and said, "I think you should change outfits first. You don't want to be seen walking around in that."

"Why not?" Yuken asked confused.

"People in that armour don't often have the kindest intentions…" Jacks said scratching the back of his head. "You might send the wrong idea."

Jacks then walked away from the riverbank, aimed his arm at the ground, and concentrated. A few seconds later a cobalt blue gi with the Goku symbol on it along with black boots and wristbands and a black belt materialised where Jacks was aiming.

"Cool! How did you do that?" Yuken asked excitedly.

"A little trick Piccolo taught me." Jacks said with a smile.

Jacks then pointed to a group of bushes and said, "You can go and change behind those so long."

With a quick nod Yuken picked up the clothes and suddenly had a surprised look on his face, "These feel kinda heavy." He whined.

"Weighted training clothes, you'll get use to them."

"If you say so." Yuken complained while rolling eyes and going behind the bushes to change.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the crash site.

"You were in that thing for five months straight?" Jacks asked pointing to the small space-pod.

"I got use to it I guess." Yuken said shrugging his shoulders.

"Lets see what we have here…" Jacks then leaned into the small spacecraft and started looking about, "there's an empty mini-fridge, apart from some cookies…" Jacks said picking up and examining the unopened packet.

"I forgot I had those!" Yuken said quickly snatching the packet and starting to chomp down on the chocolate-chipped delights ravenously.

Jacks merely shrugged his shoulders, stepped inside the space-pod and sat down.

"Its not much besides this seat, that fridge, a bag and this screen." Jacks suddenly had a light bulb moment. "Wait. Maybe there's some kind of message on here."

Jacks began typing as Yuken stepped closer and poked his head inside as the small screen on the front of the pod turned on. The pair were greeted by he sight of a short, hairy, scared looking Saiyan in green armour.

"Hello…" said the man on the screen in a high-pitched voice as he looked around nervously, "if…if you are viewing this message then you were able to escape this slaughter in your personal escape-pod made and prepared for this situation. Your pod has been set to a predetermined planet peaceful planet called Earth, this will be the meeting place for any and all survivors so do not, I repeat, DO NOT change the coordinates. The mastermind behind this mass genocide is the same one who killed our families on planet Vegeta many years ago, the same person those few ships were able to escape narrowly to continue our race and start new Saiyan clans. Yes I'm afraid that this Freeza's doing and he is _much, much _stronger than before, once you arrive…" the man was cut off as an explosion was heard in the background and the screen changed to static.

Yuken suddenly clutched his head as memories began to refill it. People screaming and running, Death Beams being shot through chests, that sadistic laugh.

"Oh yeah, I remember him now." Yuken grumbled angrily, still touching his head with one hand.

"But, that doesn't make any sense. I killed Freeza during my first week as a self-proclaimed Z-fighter, and that was one year ago, this clip is from five months ago. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but he'll probably be coming here. He or one of his troops was probably right outside that door and heard the message being recorded, so they probably know where to go…"

"True. Hey…" Jacks' mood suddenly became much happier. "There's a databank on this thing, maybe they have records on you."

"You think?" Yuken now also slightly elated.

"It can't hurt to try." Jacks said, typing away at the small, holographic keyboard that seemed to appear from nowhere. Suddenly his face had a frown on it.

He sighed, "Sorry bud, it doesn't have records on everyday people, just species, planets, currently alive, powerful enemies, that kind of stuff."

"Its okay." Yuken said sighing. Suddenly he let out a long yawn as the sun set.

"Tired over there?" Jacks asked amused.

Yuken slowly shook his head, his eyes half-closed.

"You should lie down, you've had a long day."

"But I'm not tired Ja…" Yuken's moan was cut off as he fell on the ground snoring, his snow white tail curling around him as his chest slowly went up and down.

Jacks chuckled quietly, got out of the pod, made a fire with some wood he had quickly gathered and lied down next to Yuken.

Jacks thought about a lot that night: what he knew he had to do, what he had done in the past, his parents… and what he would have to ask of one small boy in the morning…

**A/N: And there you have it! Please remember to review!**

*Yuken: Pun on Yuki: Japanese word for snow

Kaminoke: Japanese word for hair.


	2. Decisions…

**Didn't get many reviews last time (thanks to those who did) so I'm assuming that everybody is happy with the story. If you're not, then speak up so I can make the story better for everybody.**

**Now presenting (cue drum-roll)….. Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Goku walks to the camera and says, "Yeah, you see him?" Points to me with his thumb, "Yeah he doesn't own us. Anyway, enjoy the show!" Goku then walks off stage.**

**Claimer: Jacks looks at the camera and says, "Yeah, he owns us and this story, so if you steal…" Jacks hits the palm of his hand with his other fist, "there are gonna be some problems. Anyway, enjoy the show."**

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions…**

Deep in space, Freeza's cruiser is moving through the never-ending darkness, trying to find the signal of the Saiyan escape-pods, with no luck.

The mighty galactic emperor was at wits-end, to say the least. Random shouts of, "I WANT THOSE MONKEYS FOUND THIS INSTANT YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAGGOT!" or, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM? IS IT THAT HARD TO DETECT THEIR PUTRID STENCH WITH ALL THIS TECHNOLOGY?" These shouts of anger were usually followed by a small blast through the chest, a janitor call to the main deck and a call for a _bottle_ (not glass) of wine to calm the tantrum-throwing twenty-three-year-old.

Realising that his troop numbers were diminishing, the report calls became less frequent, although many prayers were said for those who were on report duty.

To get away from the galactic tyrant, all those who weren't needed on the bridge spent their time at the back of the ship, the farthest point from Freeza.

One such soldier, an average heighted Saiyan, was spending his free time in the gravity room. His punches and kicks made his long, brown, wild hair, which reached below his stomach, move with him, wiping over his black armour with brown pads.

As he afterimaged to catch his invisible opponent by surprise, Cooler (in his fourth form) walked through the doorway, "Mind if I join you Hisashi*?"

"No skin off my bones." Hisashi replied in his cold, raspy voice.

"Well actually, I wanted to talk…" Cooler said getting into a fighting pose.

"I know what you want to talk about…" Hisashi replied doing the same.

Cooler through a hard punch which Hisashi narrowly dodged, "Its just that, he's getting so annoying… and if we wait much longer we won't be able to stop him."

"What do you mean?" Hisashi asked as his knee aimed at Cooler's stomach was blocked by the latter by raising his leg.

"Well you see…" The two then got into a power struggle, each one blocking a fist or his fist being blocked as they each tried to overpower the other as Cooler continued his explanation through grunted words, "in our race we don't really have to train. Our bodies naturally get stronger as we age. When we reach forty years this process stops. As you know, my brother is twenty three and is already stronger than both me and my father. My father is thirty nine so he will stop getting stronger, while Freeza on the other hand…"

At this point they jumped away from one another, both panting.

Once Hisashi had regained his breath he spoke up, "So you want me to help you put the prince in his place, before his place is way ahead of you?" Hisashi asked raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Yes. And its not just that, his plans are putting strain on the empire's budget: the continuous searching for settlements, the moving of troops, the constant ship repairs after battle…" At this point Cooler became quite angry, "And there's a bill for imported wine as long as my tail! And I can't take that incessant whining of his!" Cooler was now panting heavily due to his outburst.

"Why me though?" Hisashi asked, his brown tail moving up and down calmly.

Cooler was now back to self-control, "I know what you can do."

"For how long." Hisashi asked unfazed.

"Since the day it happened. You're lucky Freeza can't sense power-levels or you would be dead to." Cooler said smiling.

Hisashi then began to rub his chin, "Hmmm…. No thanks." He then moved towards the door. "I'm waiting for the right time to attack, and he's too suspicious of me now so I won't be able to get close." He stopped in the middle of the doorway, turned around and said, "Plus, knowing your family, he's expecting your betrayal any day now and is most likely prepared."

"Point taken." Cooler replied.

As Hisashi was walking down the hallway, King Cold's voice appeared over the intercom, "Hisashi, report to the bridge immediately. And whoever wrote 'kick me' on the back of my cape just know, I'm on to you! That is all."

Hisashi afterimaged into the bridge and kneeled before Freeza, "What is it oh powerful one?" Hisashi asked without looking up.

Freeza (also in his fourth form) sat upon his gigantic throne, clutching his head in pain due to a recent hangover, "We have confirmed that there is a Saiyan escape-pod on a planet called Earth. Would you be as so kind as to tell me if its one of your clan members?"

Hisashi closed his eyes and smirked while concentrating, "Yes my liege, in fact it is someone I am well acquainted with."

"Good. Once we're in telepathic range you and I will gain access to his mind and tell him to prepare for our arrival. I want to be on a broken world while I wait for the rest of those pods."

"It will be done master Freeza."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Yuken had just woken up from last nights rest and was stretching as he yawned. The next thing he knew a ki blast was sent in his direction and he had to back flip to avoid it.

When Yuken looked up he was in a battle stance, he then saw that his assailant was none other than Jacks, 'Wow! This kid is great!' Jacks thought while smiling.

"Hey!" Yuken yelled snapping Jacks out of his trance, "I thought we settled this yesterday?" Yuken said sarcastically.

"Just testing your reflexes kiddo."

"Oh yeah I remembered some stuff last night." Yuken said getting out of his battle stance.

"Did you remember what's up with your hair being the same colour as snow?" Jacks asked pointing to his own hair.

"Actually, I do. I caught a really bad cold once on an ice planet and the only cure had some… side effects."

"Well, besides snow-white hair, what is there."

"Well I can't ever get a brain freeze, and my body can now handle super-low temperatures, even colder than the coldest part of space."

" Cool!" Jacks replied smiling.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet, and bring your pod if you want to, you seemed rather fond of it last night." As Jacks turned around he was stopped by Yuken.

"Wait!" Jacks turned around, "I was just wondering, you know how last night you were talking about Super Saiyans?"

Jacks nodded.

"Could you tell me more?"

Jacks smiled slightly at the youngster's enthusiasm to learn more, "Well, there are four main types of Super Saiyan, going by power its Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. But you have to reach the forms in order."

Yuken listened with great enthusiasm.

"Super Saiyan is a transformation that can be reached by anyone with Saiyan blood. It becomes available to those who have a high power level, a purpose, will not abuse its power, or when getting really angry."

"And the other forms?" Yuken asked.

"As far as I know, Super Saiyan 2 is reached by immense training and detatching yourself from your usual emotions. This makes it hard to control yourself so its better to train yourself to use it properly. Super Saiyan 3 is reached by years of extreme training and giving in to a few primal urges."

"Like what?"

"This is just what I've heard, so I don't know much. But I do know that Super Saiyan 4 can become available to any Super Saiyan who transforms into an Ozaroo and can control him or herself as an Ozaroo."

"Can you become one Jacks, I mean, a Super Saiyan?" Yuken asked intrigued.

Jacks giggled slightly, "Yes I can."

"Can you show me?" Yuken asked pleadingly and putting on a puppy-dog face.

Jacks began to rub his chin, "Well, it would get my friend here instead of us having to go there. Hmm… OK. But then you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"You have to show me your full power, deal?"

"Deal." And they both shook hands.

"You go first Yuken."

Yuken saluted Jacks and snickered at his own small joke. Yuken then bent down, clenched his fists and began powering up…

Not too far away Piccolo was floating mid-air, eyes closed, "Finally. There you are. But who's that with you?"

Piccolo opened his eyes, "Only one way to find out." Piccolo then flew off towards the Highlands.

* * *

Yuken's body became enveloped in a dark blue aura as he concentrated and his power continued to rise. Trees bent backwards, birds flew away and dust was pushed back due to the awesome power that was being released. Jacks stood there, befuddled by the scene before him.

"Hhhhaaaaaaa!" Yuken screamed as his power continued to steadily rise.

'His power is almost as high as mine in my normal state, and its still getting higher!' Jacks thought surprised.

Suddenly Yuken stopped and began panting. His power leveling off, just under Jacks' in his normal state, and his blue aura dispersing.

"How's this?" Yuken asked between pants.

"Hmm… not bad. Now check this out."

All the hair on Jacks' head and tail stood straight up and became golden as his eyes went from brown to turquoise. His muscles became more defined as a yellow hue was seen around his body and his aura was now golden and made a loud whirring sound. His power level had also increased a great deal.

Jacks had done all this without taking his eyes off of Yuken and keeping a smile on his face.

"Wow." Was all that Yuken mumbled while gawking.

"That's nothing. You should've seen him at last year's Christmas party." Came a gruff voice from behind.

Both Jacks and Yuken turned to see Piccolo staring at them, arms folded.

Yuken walked up to Piccolo, stretched out his hand to shake and said while smiling, "Hi! I'm Yuken Kaminoke. What's your name?"

Piccolo merely scowled at him, making Yuken move his hand back. As Piccolo walked over to Jacks, Yuken stuck out his tongue to Piccolo from behind while Jacks de-transformed. As Jacks and Piccolo stood face to face, Jacks smiled sheepishly and received a bonk on the head by Piccolo.

"Where the hell have you been for the past day?" Piccolo asked angrily.

Jacks began to rub his head, "Can we talk and fly Piccolo? I need to go see Bulma about supplies."

"Fine." Piccolo grumbled.

They both took off and Jacks turned to look at Yuken who was on the ground closing his space-pod door from the outside.

"You coming little buddy?" Jacks yelled.

"One sec! You might want to cover your ears!"

Without giving Jacks time as to ask why, Yuken put the index and middle fingers of his right hand in his mouth and let loose an ear-piercing whistle that could be heard from miles around making Jacks and Piccolo cringe and cover their ears to block out the sound.

The next thing that happened was that Yuken's escape-pod hovered out of its hole and started to follow him like a dog as he flew up to meet Jacks and Piccolo's level.

Yuken turned to Piccolo with an evil smirk on his face, "Oh, I'm sorry. I '_forgot_' that Namekians have such sensitive hearing." Said Yuken.

Piccolo barely heard Yuken due to the ringing that remained in his ears, but he had heard the sarcasm and glared at Yuken with a look that had Yuken's hair been made of snow, it would have surely melted.

* * *

The trio (or quartet if you count Yuken's pod) had been flying to the direction of West City, Jacks explaining the whole situation while Yuken merrily flew in circles behind them and talked to Ship.

"So then is this Freeza really that strong?" Piccolo asked raising an eyebrow.

Jacks nodded, "All the other information in those files were completely true. According to them, he far surpasses us." Jacks said keeping his eyes forward. A small giggle could be heard from Yuken in the back.

"The kid's strong, but not strong enough, think you could train him for me?" Jacks asked.

"And what will you be doing?" Piccolo asked raising his eyebrow again.

"I need to reach the next level of Super Saiyan if we want to stand a chance. I know a place that is in Freeza's path to Earth…"

"And how do you know this?" Piccolo interrupted.

"The pod said where it was from and there's a point Freeza has to cross to get to Earth. Anyway, I'm planning on using a ship like the one Goku used to get to Namek. That way I should be able to reach the next level, beat Freeza before he gets here, or at least slow him down and warn you guys."

Piccolo sighed, he knew that Jacks' mind was made up and there was no changing it, "Fine. I'll train the kid, but I'm warning you, I'm not gonna take it easy on him."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Jacks said with a smile.

Piccolo then flew off towards the Lookout to protect the dragon.

"Finally! He's gone!" Yuken said flying up next to Jacks.

"So you don't like him?" Jacks asked worryingly.

"He seems OK, just very grumpy." Yuken replied.

"Good." Jacks then stretched his arms in front of him, "Cause you'll be training with him from now on." Jacks suddenly increased his speed to get away from Yuken.

"Wait. What? Jacks get back here!"

Jacks smiled as Yuken chased him. Why did he feel such a connection with this kid?

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the large, yellow dome buildings that are Capsule Corp.

Jacks walked in through the glass doors first followed closely behind by Yuken (Ship had decided to wait outside) who had his hands in his pockets and was looking around the small reception room.

It was a small room with orange walls with pictures of the Z-Fighters on them, two dark green single-seater couches and a coffee table served as a waiting area, a large stand with rows of colour-coordinated capsules on them to the left of the room, two doors at the back (one leading to the rest of the building and the other served as a supply area) and a desk in front of said doors with a blue-haired woman sitting behind it, typing away at a computer.

Bulma looked up from her typing and smiled, "Jacks!"

She quickly walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug and he did the same, "Its been a while." Bulma said quietly.

They stopped the hug and Bulma saw Yuken smiling up at her, "And who's your little friend here?"

A dark purple aura enveloped Yuken's body as he clenched his fists and grumbled. Before Yuken did anything he might've regretted, Jacks stepped in front of him, "Umm… Bulma. I don't think it's a good idea to use the 'L' word when he's around…" Jacks then pointed to Yuken and waved a hand next to his own chest to get his point across about Yuken's height issues.

Bulma winked at Jacks and stuck her hand out towards Yuken for a handshake, "Hi. I'm Bulma Briefs. Pleasure to meet you"

"Yuken Kaminoke. Same here." Yuken said shaking her hand and quickly forgiving the earlier 'L' word scenario.

"So what can I do you guys for?" Bulma asked turning back to Jacks.

"Could we maybe sit down. This might take a little while to explain." Bulma nodded as a reply.

Jacks then turned back to Yuken, "Umm… Yuken could you maybe…" Jacks stopped as he saw that the younger Saiyan had accidentally knocked over the large stand and hundreds of capsules were now strewn across the floor.

"It wasn't me!" Yuken said defending himself.

"Never mind. It looks like you have a lot of rearranging to do." Jacks said as he walked to the small waiting area where Bulma had already seated herself.

"Fine." Yuken grumbled as he began the long task of re-color-coordinating the capsules.

For the second time that day Jacks explained the current predicament, and again he asked for something, "Yeah, sure I have the gravity ship capsule and its still in pretty good condition. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow." Jacks replied quickly.

"Why so soon?" Bulma asked.

" Freeza will be here in about a month, I need as much time as possible to reach the next level." Jacks replied darkly.

"Well that's understandable."

"There's one other thing…" Jacks looked behind where Yuken was picking up and placing the last few capsules on the shelf again.

"What about him?"

"He needs a place to stay and I was wondering…"

"It's a done deal Jacks." Bulma said proudly.

"All done. What were you guys talking about?" Yuken asked walking up to them, oblivious to the conversation they had just had.

"Oh nothing. Just that you'll be staying here for a while and the supplies I need to go help a city." Jacks quickly lied.

"Oh yeah! Your supplies! Bulla! Jacks needs the regular capsules!" Bulma called at the door leading to supply area.

"One second mom!" Yuken then gaped at the site that was came out as the door opened: A beautiful twelve-year-old girl with light blue hair with a scarlet alice-band, a little taller than him, carrying capsules in her hands. She was wearing a scarlet tank-top, long scarlet gloves that cut off at her palms, scarlet skinny jeans and scarlet sneakers.

To Yuken she seemed to walk in slow-motion while her hair blew to the side and romantic music played in the background. A content smile crept onto Yuken's face.

"Oh, hey Jacks. I see you have a friend. Hi I'm Bulla." She said in a voice that sounded to Yuken like a million violins.

_Beautiful Bulla… _Yuken thought.

"Yuken." He said dreamily but Bulla didn't seem to notice his tone and she turned back to Jacks to hand him the capsules and then she walked back into the supply room to continue her inventory, only after turning to Yuken and saying, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Yuken replied, his tone still dreamy.

The next thing Yuken knew he was standing outside again and various capsules were in his hands while Jacks told Ship it would be better if he stayed there.

"Ready to go?" Jacks asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." And with that they both took off.

* * *

Mid-flight Jacks decided to start a conversation, "What happened back there?"

"I think I'm in love." Yuken replied slightly worried.

Jacks chuckled at the answer, "Oh really?"

"Ah-ha." Yuken said enthusiastically, missing Jacks' joking tone. "When I saw her my cheat felt all light, I started seeing things and I got this tingly feeling all over."

"Was there a specific place you had this feeling?" Jacks asked teasingly.

"Well, now that you mention it, there was this other funny feeling in my pants." Jacks chuckled again but this time for longer and it was louder.

"What's so funny?" Yuken asked.

"Well, you're in love alright. Both kinds."

"There are two kinds?"

"Yup. The first is that sweet, mushy feeling you described which is known as true love."

"And the other one?"

"Well the other one…" Jacks paused. 'Bulma, Chi-chi, Lucy and Videl would kill me if I told him.' "The other one you'll learn about when you're older."

And with that, Jacks sped off for a second time that day to, again, get away from Yuken. Although this time it was to avoid having the infamous, 'talk'.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! The next chapter should be up on Wednesday, so keep an eye out. And review! **

*Hisashi: Japanese word for 'long'.


	3. Meeting the Ginyus

**A/N: Why you no review? Its really not that hard.**

**Disclaimer: Vegeta walks up to camera, "Him, own us? Don't make me laugh! Anyway, enjoy the show." Walks off stage.**

**Claimer: Yuken floats up to cameras level and smiles broadly, "Umm… what's my line again? Oh yeah! He owns me, Jacks, Hisashi and this story! Enjoy the show!"**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting the Ginyus…**

All was quiet throughout the large ship. Freeza was currently sleeping in his super-sized king size bed, and no one dared disturb him**.**

Any guards on patrol merely nodded to one another instead of giving any reports and all alert signals and equipment were switched to silent in case the warlord picked up even the tiniest sound…

The various rooms were filled with soldiers sleeping contently, getting ready for another long day, all soldiers except one.

The only person who wasn't asleep, and not patrolling the halls or needed on the bridge, was the last of two Saiyans from a rather large clan.

He lied there awake, hands behind his head, in his small room.

'Room, feh! More like a prison cell!' Hisashi thought bitterly. He turned to glare at his 'cell' door as if the tyrant himself was there, 'You'll get yours Freeza. I promise you that.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

The two Saiyans had been flying for a few minutes now and the landscape had changed dramatically: the once green grass had become grey and depressing, all roads now had gigantic cracks and holes in them with only military vehicles using them. The largest change was that there was now an overcast even though there were no signs of rain earlier on and they hadn't travelled that far. It wasn't the fact that the clouds were there so much as the images one could see in them…

Yuken finally summed up the courage to speak, "Jacks, what happened here? Where are we going?"

Jacks' face now had a scowl on it, "Near here is a place called Neon City. That's where Omega Shenron made the wish. This place was the worst affected. The Z-Fighters died here. The city became a rotten place. Few people were able to escape with their lives. And after I beat Omega, the Earth's Royal Army blockaded the city to make sure no more evil 'leaked' from the city, but they were just trying to find something to make people forget that they had done nothing to help."

"Will this army mind if we help these people?"

"Yes. But in all honesty, I don't care."

Soon the two of them flew into the centre of the city, which seemed to be a designated zone to receive supplies, and were swarmed by people in tattered clothing.

The city itself didn't seem too bad, just a few collapsed buildings and blast marks here and there. The only noticeable thing was the darkness that hung over the city.

Regardless of this, the people seemed cheery, not to thin and good natured.

Jacks began to press on the top of the capsules, turning them into large plastic crates filled with assorted aids which he put down. Yuken followed suit and did the same.

After all the crates were on the ground the supplies were shared evenly and Jacks received many thanks, compliments and comments like, "Look at how much you've grown!" and Jacks soaked in all the fame.

Of course the inevitable happened when someone asked, "Who's your little friend here?" Which made Yuken ball his fists and start muttering in anger.

He was about to say a various assortment of swear words he had learned, and a few he had just thought of, when something made him yelp in surprise.

He turned around to see that his snow white tail was currently being held by a five-year-old girl with dark brown hair, wearing a purple sundress and a group of other small children behind her.

"You've got a tail just like Jacks', except its white." She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Yuken said awkwardly, lifting his tail, and the five-year-old along with it, to eye level. "Could you maybe let go?" He asked shyly.

He received a small nod and the little girl plopped down on the ground.

"Well isn't that cute?" Came an Australian accented voice.

Without turning around, all the civilians made a run for it with the crates while screaming in panic, leaving only Yuken and Jacks, the latter already in a fighting pose.

Yuken turned around and saw the strangest thing: Four aliens all dressed in armour like his own except theirs had a special symbol on them and all had their arms folded and a smile on their faces. There was a mildly short red one with white hair, a large muscular blue one with a strange structure on his head, another large, apparently close to human, alien with short orange hair that resembled a flame and a small, green, round alien with four eyes and no hair.

"What did I say?" Asked the short red one, Jeice.

Burter, the blue alien, merely shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But look at this, Jacks has brought us a new playmate." He said pointing to Yuken.

Recoome, the other brute, clapped his hands together, "Goody! I gets another Saiyan to brake!"

Guldo, the green alien, simply smiled, "You'll need him. Things won't be the same as last time!"

"Oh really?" Jacks asked still in his battle stance. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you see…"

"Question!" Yuken said raising his hand. "Who are you guys?"

"I suppose introductions are in order." Jeice looked Guldo's way and smiled, "Guldo, track 7! Its not every day we get to meet a new Saiyan."

Guldo nodded as he pushed a button on his sleeve.

"Not this again…" Jacks complained.

A flashy background appeared behind the four fighters as cheerleading music started to play.

"A five, six, seven, eight!" They said in unison.

They began to do a bunch of extravagant and difficult dance moves in symmetry with Recoome and Guldo on the left, and Jeice and Burter on the right, each pair moving lightly and quickly as they swayed their arms in the air and then jumped up high and landed on the ground.

Recoome, Guldo, Jeice and Burter began their respective lines as they each twirled on spot:

"Seen around the galaxy,

here to fight you,

we'll knock you out of reality,

presenting the Force of Ginyu!"

They each then finished off by turning around, opening their legs, bending down to speak between their legs and calling their own names:

"Recoome!"

"Guldo!"

" Jeice!"

"Burter!" the music stopped.

Jacks stood there arms crossed and a frown on his face while Yuken sweat-dropped, "Are they gay?" Yuken asked worried receiving a small chuckle from Jacks.

"What?" The Ginyu Force asked angrily.

"I have nothing against it! Not at all! Its just, I assumed that since your uniforms are tighter than all the others I've seen, you all seem so close, you did that weird dance and there was that music…"

"Enough! Lets just do this!" Burter yelled.

"Finally!" Jacks said clenching his fists as Yuken and the Ginyu Force got into fighting stances.

The city was quiet with only the six fighters at its centre, leaving more than enough space for a decent battle.

At this time it seemed that Jeice had taken up the role of leader, "Guldo! Recoome! You two take care of the small-fry, me and Burter will handle this clown!"

"Small-fry!" Yuken shouted as the large left fist of Recoome connected with his cheek, sending him flying into one of the buildings in the background.

Jeice and Burter used expert teamwork to gang up on Jacks. With incredible speed they were in front of him and started using light punches and kicks as he got his arms up to block while he slowly increased his power.

"Come on out kid! We know you're in there!" Guldo hollered as he and Recoome scratched his head, "Maybe I hit him a little too hard?"

"Take this you big ape!" Yuken yelled as he suddenly came up from behind and delivered a painful kick to Recoome's neck.

"Now the real fight starts!" Yuken yelled as he brought his power to the max and charged at Recoome and Guldo.

The two were met by a close-line and sent into the building that Yuken had just come out of. Yuken followed up with an energy blast barrage that completely decimated the skyscraper.

Jacks meanwhile had finally reached his peak and he grabbed a leg from both Jeice and Burter as they kicked and smashed the two bodies together, making them fall to the ground in pain.

They each looked up at him and growled. This was followed by a Crusher Ball from Jeice and a full-powered energy blast from Burter.

Jacks moved backwards to avoid the Crusher Ball and arched his upper body forward to narrowly stop Burter's blast from scorching his back.

Yuken's opponents appeared from the building's remains and looked less than pleased, "Why you little…" Recoome opened his mouth wide and shot out a gigantic pink beam while Guldo threw a small green ball.

Yuken backhanded the energy beam, making it fly to the sky as he caught and then threw back Guldo's energy attack. While this distracted the two, Yuken afterimaged behind them and delivered a heavy punch and kick to their backs.

Jacks' opponents flew back up to his level angrily while he had a smug smile on his face, "Come on, just give it up. You guys have no advantage over me."

The other two smirked at one another, and said in unison, "Oh really?"

Suddenly, Jeice pushed a button on his scouter and it produced a high-pitched whining sound as Jacks' scouter stopped working. It wasn't that he couldn't sense energy, he just struggled with it so he decided to stick with his scouter. It was light, near unbreakable (courtesy of Bulma) and could tell an enemies position or incoming ki attacks instantly. Well it use to be able to anyway…

"Ah crud Bulma's gonna kill me!" Jacks whined.

"Not if we do first!" Burter yelled as he delivered a hard punch to Jacks' stomach followed by a kick to the back courtesy of Jeice, which sent Jacks tumbling to the ground.

But Jacks wasn't out of it yet. He turned around mid-flight and unleashed a large, yellow ki wave, increasing the rate of his fall but it still hit its targets and enveloped the two Ginyu Force members, leaving them scorched and badly hurt.

Yuken was having much less trouble with his two opponents. Yuken merely floated slowly backwards just above the ground with his arms folded, a smile on his face and his eyes a dark purple as he easily evaded Recoome and Guldo's punches.

"How are you doing this?" Guldo asked as they continued flying forwards punching and kicking and Yuken floating backwards quickly dodging.

"Simple." He said not taking his eyes off them, "I have a very strong connection with ki, this is a technique I use to see how the ki moves and changes in your bodies. That way I can see how, when and where you'll hit. But I doubt you two can do the same…" Yuken then delivered a hard uppercut to Guldo's chin and a roundhouse kick tom Recoome's stomach.

"Thought not." He said as his eyes returned to normal and he fired a large, blue ki wave to blast them in Jacks' direction.

Jacks quickly dodged a kick to the face and delivered a kick of his own to the place where the sun don't shine, with Jeice as the unlucky recipient whose eyes started to tear up as a result as he fell to the ground, right next to Guldo and Recoome.

"That does it!" Burter shouted.

He suddenly disappeared from sight and then reappeared next his fallen comrades, the girl from earlier struggling in his grasp.

"No!" Jacks yelled.

"Yes! Now give up, or the girl gets it!" Burter threatened as he put his clawed hand in front of the girl's face for emphasis.

"Hey!" Yuken yelled as he suddenly appeared a few feat down the street. "Just bite his hand." Yuken said as if it was the world's most obvious thing.

"Huh? Youch!" Burter cried as he felt a strong jaw clamp down on his hand and saw the small girl run behind Yuken, spitting as she did so.

"Cover your ears." Yuken said softly. The young girl nodded and did as told. Jacks seeing this, and also knew what was coming, also covered his ears with his hands.

'What is he up to?' Burter thought, still holding his bitten hand with the other.

Yuken took a deep, deep breath, put the thumb and index finger of his right hand together, put them in his mouth, and let loose an ear-piercing whistle, five times louder than the one he had produced earlier that day.

Windows broke, car alarms went off and the ground shook as the winds behind this whistle blew the members of the Ginyu Force away, each one trying and failing to find something to get hold of.

Burter was the last to be blasted away and said the ever famous line, "We'll be back!" As only a twinkle in the dark sky was left behind to show he was ever there.

Yuken panted heavily as he fell to his knees.

He turned around to the young girl, "You OK, umm…"

"Harper, and yes. Thank you." She said. Yuken nodded and his eyes fell on his tail.

"Harper, do you mind?" Yuken asked pointing to his tail.

"Sorry." She said letting go. "Its just so soft…"

"Harper! Its time to go!" A woman standing on some rubble called.

"Coming mom!" Harper quickly turned back to Yuken and gave him a small peck on the cheek, making him blush a very dark red.

Jacks chuckled as Yuken slowly walked over to him, rubbing his cheek softly and smiling contently.

"Come on. I think you deserve an ice-cream." Jacks said retrieving a capsule from his pocket.

"What's ice-cream?" Yuken asked scratching his head.

Jacks pushed the top of the capsule and threw it down on the street as it opened with a loud boom and a puff of smoke. When the smoke had settled it revealed a small cooler which Jacks opened to pull out a vanilla ice-dream for Yuken and a Rocky Road for himself.

He handed the cone with the white scoop in it to Yuken, "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Yuken said at a loss for any other words. Yuken sniffed the food and cautiously took a lick. Suddenly a big smile came upon his face as he started to lick the dessert with great enthusiasm.

Jacks had to eat his in one gulp (which made him experience a brain freeze of epic proportions) as he heard the sound of jets approaching.

Jacks turned around to see an eight-foot-tall, dark green, humanoid robot with an unhappy looking soldier piloting it at the abdomen.

"Just great." Jacks sighed.

As the pilot landed he went into a frenzy, "Jacks we warned you about coming back here! Your presence only stirs up the people!"

"We were just helping!"

"Be that as it may… wait. What do you mean 'we'?"

Yuken was watching this seen as he just finished up his ice-cream, so he decided to ask Jacks for more.

"Jacks." He whined grabbing onto Jacks' shirt while he and the soldier had a staring competition, "My ice-cream is finished. Can I please have some more?"

"Not now Yuken." Jacks grumbled, refusing to look away from the soldier.

"Yeah! Beat it short-stuff." The soldier chimed in. "We're busy with adult stuff now."

"Yeah but… wait." Yuken glared in anger. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The soldier said as he cowered backwards.

* * *

A few minutes later the two Saiyans were flying towards The Lookout as the sky grew unnaturally darker as they neared the dragon.

Yuken continued to pull out small metal cogs from his mouth as he had been since the start of the flight.

"Did you have to bite the robot's whole arm off?" Jacks asked, slowing his pace to meet with Yuken.

"Stupid people… all insulting my height." Yuken mumbled.

Jacks chuckled a bit, "Tell ya what, since you helped save Neon City and gave me some entertainment afterwards, I'll treat you to some more ice-cream later, OK?"

Yuken perked up and nodded.

They soon arrived at The Lookout where the gigantic, red Ultimate Shenron continued granting the wish it had been tasked with.

"How's it goin Shenron?" Jacks said landing. Shenron grunted as a response.

Yuken however found the gigantic, red, thin lizard rather frightening and decided to 'withdraw from the line of sight' or to put it simply: he was scared out of his pants and ran for cover behind a bush, eyes closed.

Jacks turned to comfort Yuken but stopped when the dragon hollered, "A warrior has been returned!"

Jacks turned around to see a bright yellow light appear. This light slowly started to turn into a short man with a black mop-top style hair and was wearing a red t-shirt, khaki pants and black sneakers who landed in a very surprised position.

"So its first Krillin huh?" Piccolo said smirking.

"Krillin! Good to see you!" Jacks said shaking Krillin's hand.

"Umm… hi. Have we met?"

Jacks turned to the immortal dragon who said, "My bad." As his eyes glowed bright red and information filled Krillin's head.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Nice to meet you! Thanks for all you've done." Krillin then turned to Piccolo, "Nice to see you again Piccolo." And he received a smile and a nod as a reply.

Krillin then noticed Yuken cowering behind a bush saying, "Just find your happy place, just find your happy place…"

Krillin walked to the side of the bush and asked the now teary eyed ten-year-old, "What's wrong little guy?"

Yuken lost his cool as he clenched his fists and his face went red. He then jumped up and stared angrily at Krillin while shouting, "Oh come on! Now I'm getting this from a midget?"

"Oh boy…" Jacks sighed. He noticed he had been doing that a lot lately.

"I may not remember much, but I do know that not once in my life have I been called short on so many occasions in one day!"

Yuken began to pant as he seethed with rage.

Krillin at this point was leaning backwards, his hands in a defensive position, "Wow Jacks! You sure you wanna leave Earth before teaching him not to take words so hard." Krillin said in his panicky voice.

"And furthermore! Wait." Yuken turned to Jacks, "You're leaving?" He asked, teary eyed . "Were you even gonna take me with you?"

"Oops…" Krillin said putting his hands on his mouth.

"Yuken listen, there is no reason to get upset…" Jacks started but was cut off.

"No reason! I've lost most of my memory, came crashing down on a planet I know nothing about, my parents and any friends and other family I had are probably dead and I had to relive that memory just yesterday! I've had to spend moths in space alone rewiring a space-pod to have artificial intelligence just to have someone to talk to and now the only person I feel a connection with wants me to protect a dying planet with: a red dragon that looks angry at me, a mean Namekian with anger issues, a girl I barely know, a midget that, a long with everybody else, calls me short! All from a galactic space tyrant who it took a Super Saiyan to beat the first time and is now stronger than the universe's strongest fighter, as well as a whole manner of other incredibly powerful fighters, all while training with said Namekian psychopath, protecting and helping cities of people who insult me and finding out about my past all by myself!" Yuken then broke down crying and ran inside The Lookout's main building.

"Today is gonna be a looonnng day." Jacks moaned slumping.

"And its only halfway through." Krillin said patting Jacks on the back and smiling.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3. I'm starting exams tomorrow so I'll probably be updating less often or with less words for a while. But who knows, maybe if I got some reviews I might be tempted to pull out an all-nighter not just for studying…**


	4. Getting Settled in

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and readers! I don't really have this chapter planned out that well… Oh yeah and there will be a romantic scene or two but these are my first… I'm way better at fluff but just go easy on me, OK?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Claimer: I claim sole property of Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Emerald, Ship and this plot.**

**Chapter 4**

**Getting settled in.**

"_Hisashi! Get out of here now!" Cried a beautiful, female Saiyan with long brown hair._

"_I'm not leaving Emerald! Not without you!" Hisashi grabbed Emerald and embraced her. Explosions all around them, but they didn't notice. Suddenly their mouths were over one another, the two Saiyan warriors in a deep kiss. Soon they broke apart, still embracing one another, and Hisashi looked down on her green eyes, "I love you too much to leave." Emerald gazed back into his dark brown eyes._

"_I love you too but…" Emerald was cut off as a piece of shrapnel broke through the side of her armour and her eyes rolled back into her head as Freeza laughed._

_Hisashi stared at Freeza seething with rage, "I'm going to kill you, you poor excuse for a vanilla milkshake!"_

"_You can't. You're too weak." Freeza said plainly as he shot a Death Beam through Hisashi's chest._

Hisashi woke up sweating as he sat up in his bed.

"Alone, maybe. But he'll help. I know he will." Hisashi mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, someone had just fallen asleep during midday.

Mr. Popo came walking into the main lounge where Dende was currently serving tea as Piccolo leaned against a wall, Krillin thanked Dende and Jacks sat, slumped in his chair.

"After three hours of non-stop crying he's finally asleep." Mr. Popo said as he walked in.

"Thank you Mr. Popo." Dende said as the guardian seated himself.

Jacks meanwhile was more in his own world, "What am I gonna do? He's the best possible candidate for the job and now he probably won't even look at me. And listen to me! Why am I acting like some jerk who doesn't care about other people's feelings?" Jacks said sullenly.

"Well that tends to happen when you do this job for so long. You kind of forget about normal life." Krillin said as he took a sip of his tea.

"No offense Krillin, but you don't get to talk about normal when you've just been wished back to life by a magical dragon, have an android as a wife and an alien as a best friend."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes unfortunately." Jacks said as he leaned on his arm.

"He's not upset about being a protector." Dende said, adding his own two cents. "He's upset because of the fact that you didn't ask. It looked like you're the only person he really trusted and when you just decided things for him, you betrayed that trust."

"Thank you Dende, now I feel even worse."

The guardian shrugged his shoulders, "At least now you know what to do."

Piccolo was suddenly on alert, "He's coming."

The sounds of footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

Jacks suddenly stood up as Yuken entered the small white room, "Yuken, I…" He was cut off as Yuken raised a hand to silence him.

"If I remember correctly, you said something about meeting a girl soon."

"Lucy…" Jacks muttered.

"Right, you know the way, so you lead. You can come now or I'm just gonna go back to Capsule Corp." Yuken then turned around, walked out the room and stood on the Lookout expectantly with his arms folded.

Jacks sighed, "As if I didn't have enough problems already, now I have to explain me leaving to my girlfriend."

As Jacks walked out Krillin called out to him, "Hey wait. You might need these." Krillin picked up a pen and a piece of paper from the coffee table and handed them to Jacks.

"What are these for?"

"Your last will and testament."

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward flying, the two Saiyans arrived at a small, one-story, purple cottage on a hill, at the outskirts of the Wasteland.

This particular home belonged to the strongest woman on the planet, who just so happened to be Jacks' girlfriend, Lucy Crane. She was the person who had found Jacks' pod and brought him to her village, where they had grown rather fond of one another.

After Jacks' epiphany, she had decided to become more involved in saving the world. Although her power was only equal with that of the Ginyus, she was a fast learner. But the more she got involved, the more danger her village was in so she decided to move to this cottage to train and live in peace.

The two Saiyans landed on her doorstep. Jacks was about to nock when he turned to Yuken and said, "Do you mind standing out here? I kind of want some privacy."

Yuken folded his arms and frowned, "Ooh… so _now_ you ask me what I want to do?"

Jacks sighed, "I guess I deserved that."

"If you ask me, you deserve a fat lip. But hey, whatever." Yuken then walked away from the house with his hands in his pockets and then sat down on a small patch of grass.

Jacks turned back to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come on in Jacks, I felt your ki a while ago." Came the voice of a female inside.

Jacks opened the door and walked inside. There, in the kitchen, was a beautiful twenty-one-year-old with green hair, sapphire eyes and wearing a pink gi, finishing off some dishes.

"Oh hey Lucy." Jacks said nervously

"Hey. Its been a while. What's the occasion, Mr. Protector of Earth?" She giggled as she turned around to face him after drying off her hands.

Jacks chuckled slightly, as he rubbed the back of his head and he blushed after seeing Lucy's rather ample… well you know.

"Well its kind of a long story. Maybe we should sit down." Lucy nodded as she sat on a chair from the small dining table, while Jacks took the other.

For the third time that day, Jacks had to explain what was going on.

"So Freeza is really coming here?" Lucy mused.

Jacks nodded slowly, this would be the difficult part. "And I need to train in space to reach the next level of Super Saiyan."

"Well when do you leave and for how long?"

"I should reach it in a month."

"And when do you leave?"

Jacks began to twiddle his thumbs as he slunk into his chair, "To… tomorrow." He said quietly.

Lucy blinked twice, stood up calmly, sucked in a deep breath and….

* * *

Meanwhile outside, it was getting dark as the sun slowly set. Yuken had plenty of time to think and his mind was made up: these people had offered him a home, training, they were friendly (when they wanted to be) and were giving him a chance to get back at the person who had destroyed his previous life. The fame that came with it didn't seem to hurt his chances with a certain blue haired demi-Saiyan either. So he decided that he would help them. It was the least he could do.

But this by no means meant he had forgiven Jacks for being so inconsiderate. The man needed to pay and as luck would have it…

* * *

Lucy seemed to grow in size, as did her anger, "What do you mean leaving tomorrow? You just got back from a very long training period and now you just leave me alone for a month!"

"You won't be alone. You'll have Piccolo, Krillin… and Yuken… I hope."

"Oh that's great company! A green jerk, a midget with a mop-top and a ten-year-old with height issues that you so plainly dumped the fate of a planet on! Do you ever care about my feelings, or anyone's feelings?" Lucy then began to cry as she turned around.

"Do you ever think about us Jacks?"

Jacks lightly grabbed her arm and turned her around as he embraced her in a hug and said softly, "Hey, I always think about us. In fact I'm doing this for everybody. If I can stop Freeza before he gets here, we'll all be safe…. you'll be safe." Jacks moved away a bit to look her in the eyes.

"What about Yuken?" She asked in between sobs.

"I'll apologise and do the best I can. But its still his decision." Lucy continued to sob. "I'm sorry for upsetting you so much. That's the last thing I wanted."

She cracked a smile and turned her face away, hoping Jacks wouldn't see. "You didn't do a very good job."

"There's my Lucy-pop."

She giggled, "You know I hate that nickname, Mr. Spiky."

"Not too bad, my little breath mint." Jacks said as he leaned in closer.

"Tell me more, my porcupine." Their lips were inches away from touching, they closed their eyes and took small breaths. They were just about to have the most intimate moment of their lives, when suddenly…

The door burst open and Yuken ran through the cottage towards the hallway, holding his 'special area' and a look of desperation on his face as he yelled, "Baaaathroooommm!"

Jacks and Lucy head-butted one another from surprise and clutched their heads from the resulting collision as the sound of a zipper could be heard from the hallway bathroom.

"You said he was like a little brother to you, I didn't think you meant the annoying kind." Lucy said as she rubbed her head.

"He's normally more polite than this." Jacks said doing the same as Lucy. Then it hit Jacks like a lightning-bolt. "Excuse me for one sec." Jacks then made his way to the bathroom.

Jacks stuck his head through the open doorway to see Yuken doing his business. "Yuken!" He whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Takin a wizz." Yuken said plainly. He then zipped up his pants. "Aah… that feels much better." Yuken said with an evil smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, I remember something about coming in here to ruin your romantic moment. Mr. Spiky." Yuken chuckled as washed his hands.

"How did you pick the right moment?"

"Simple: I can use my ki-vision to look at how emotions change in people's bodies as well. I've only seen pink once before, as far as I can remember, and I figured I knew what that meant."

Both of them made their way out of the bathroom as Jacks said, "Are we even now?"

"Not by a long-shot." Yuken replied happily.

When he saw Lucy, his demeanour changed, he stood up straight and took his hands out of his pockets as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, it was kind of an emergency."

Lucy just smiled, "Nah its fine. No harm done."

"I can see why Jacks likes you so much."

"Oh really?" Lucy said playfully as she put her hands on her hips."

"Yup, in fact." Yuken looked at Jacks with his trademark evil smirk and then back at Lucy, "He talked about you all the way over here. It was all "she's so beautiful this" and "I love her" that." Jacks was now red in the face with embarrassment.

"OK Yuken, I think its time to go." Jacks said as he pushed Yuken towards the door and Lucy smiled.

But as they left, Yuken quickly turned around, "Another fact is that right now, he's thinking of asking you to ma…" Yuken was cut off as Jacks put his hand over Yuken's mouth and quickly said, "I leave tomorrow at twelve. Don't be late. Love ya." And with that, Jacks moved out of the door, hand still over Yuken's mouth, and the door closed with a slam.

Lucy sighed while smiling and shaking her head. "Men."

* * *

It was evening when Yuken and Jacks arrived at Capsule Corp. Ship was patiently waiting at the front door, where he had been left.

Jacks was the first to land and knocked on the door of the housing dome part of the building, Yuken and Sip close behind. Bulma walked opened the door and smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys. I've been expecting you." She said with a smile.

What happened next surprised both Bulma and Jacks: Yuken got down on one knee, he looked to the ground and put his fist on the gravel pathway (basically, he bowed like one of Freeza's henchmen).

"I kindly thank you Mrs. Briefs, for allowing me permission to stay in your residence. You have my upmost gratitude."

There was a small moment of silence before Jacks spoke up, "Err… Yuken. What are you doing?"

"I believe its called _Saiyan_ _manners, _Mr. Spiky_._"

"Not like the manners I've seen lately." Bulma said as she looked down. "Well you don't have to do all this for me. And just call me Bulma."

"Well, thank you Bulma."

"No problem."

Yuken then pointed to Ship behind him and asked, "Do you maybe have some place I can put him? Ship doesn't like hallways very much."

"Sure. There's an empty garage dome over there." Bulma said pointing to the building on the other side of the complex.

"Thanks. Come on Ship." Yuken then made his way toward the building, after quickly retrieving his bag from Ship's innards.

Jacks followed closely behind, "We'll be right back Bulma." Bulma nodded, seeming to understand the situation.

Yuken opened the wooden door and Ship entered the rather large dome with tools and machine pieces scattered everywhere quickly and nestled himself in a corner before going into 'sleep mode'. Yuken chuckled as he slowly closed the door as he quietly said, "Night Ship."

Yuken turned around and saw Jacks who had a very serious look on his face.

"Yuken, I am so sorry for trying to force this on you. It's not my place to decide things for you. It's just that, I felt such a connection with you, and assumed that you would understand. But what I did is still wrong, and this is entirely your decision. Just please don't make this planet suffer for my mistake." Jacks was then crestfallen as he expected a negative reply. But yet again, Yuken surprised him.

"Jacks, I'll help." Jacks looked up expecting to see a joking face, but Yuken's face was just as serious as his. "I was given a chance to live a new life. I don't remember much about my parents, but I know they wouldn't be happy if I just abandoned a planet in need. So I'll train, and I'll help, and I'll do all the stuff you do. Just as long as you promise to save me a piece of Freeza after you're through with him."

The two Saiyans smiled at one another, "Deal. So am I off the hook now?"

"Oh, heck no." Yuken said smiling as he walked back towards the housing dome with his hands in his pockets.

"But you just said…"

"I've forgiven you sure, but I'm still mad at you. So just know: as soon as you come back, you won't be able to go two feet without me playing a prank on you."

Jacks was yet again crestfallen, knowing that Yuken most likely meant it.

* * *

That night, Yuken met all the others that stayed in the housing dome. To his surprise, quite a few people stayed there due to losing their homes and families. But they were still friendly and happy, and very surprised at the quantity he and Jacks ate (they were full-blooded Saiyans who had missed breakfast and lunch, apart from some ice-cream).

But Yuken would also get his own surprise that night…

* * *

"So, why aren't I sleeping in Jacks' room again?" Yuken asked as he and Bulma moved down the hallway of the second floor while they passed various room doors.

"Well, Lucy is coming over to 'spend the night' and I don't think you wanna see that, at least I hope not."

"Well I don't see what the big deal about a sleepover is but anyway." Yuken shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, lets see if this gets you to understand." Bulma said smiling as they stopped at the end of the hallway at a wooden door with a nameplate on it.

Yuken read it and went white as his pupils dilated, "I think you get the whole sleepover thing now, don't you?"

"No. No, no, no, no. You can't be serious?" Yuken asked in desperation as he read over the words "Bulla's room." Again and again.

"You can't make me." Yuken said defiantly.

"Well, there are no more rooms with space. And after your reaction, I think it will stay like that."

"But…"

Bulma wagged her finger in a tsk-tsk motion and said, "Saiyan manners. You have to listen to the host, am I right?"

"Stupid Saiyan manners…" Yuken grumbled as he opened the door and entered the room.

"You two have fun now." Bulma said as she walked down the hallway to her own room.

Bulla's room was quite large with a big window at the end out of which the night sky could be seen, a door to the right leading to a large bathroom and a TV set and couch just next to it. The entire room had peach coloured wallpaper.

The owner of the room was currently laying on the bottom part of a bunk-bed to the left of the room, wearing a pink tank-top and pink, long pyjama pants reading a magazine and listening to music on an Mp3 Player.

Yuken cleared his throat to get her attention.

Bulla looked up and smiled as she removed the earphones. "Hi. So I guess you're my new roommate?"

Yuken nodded slowly.

"Cool! Its not often that I get someone my own age in here, and when I do they, leave really soon cause their homes are repaired. But I heard Jacks say something about talking to mom and making this permanent!"

"Oh I think he already did that." Yuken said in the happiest voice he could muster. 'Just wait till I get my hands on him!' Yuken thought.

"Sounds great. Do you mind taking the top bunk? I kind of worry about falling out sometimes."

Yuken nodded and floated up on top and put his sports bag next to him as he took off his gi (leaving on his underpants of course) and began to change into blue boxers and a grey, sleeveless tank-top.

Yuken then laid back with his head in his hands and began to stare at the ceiling.

Bulla sensed some anxiety, "Don't be so nervous. I don't bite…often." She joked as she went back to her magazine.

Yuken blushed and thought, "I have that funny feeling in my pants again…"

**A/N: Ok. When I say review, I mean this: a few words on what you thought was good or bad, if it was bad why and just what you think in general. That's really not asking much. I am accepting anonymous reviews so you have no excuse. Prove to me and everyone else that you are not lazy (this last sentence does not pertain to those who have already reviewed).**


	5. Show off

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had too little internet data to upload (oh, how badly I want uncapped!) Also, for those of you who own Ultimate Tenkaichi, I don't know if you can learn all the following moves with a 'light type' but I'm just letting Yuken learn them. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: A man in a business suit walks up onto the stage with a briefcase in hand. When he reaches the top he takes out some papers from the briefcase and adjusts his glasses before reading aloud, "The following is a fan based, work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all property of Funimation, Toei Animation and Akyira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi belongs to Bandai Namco Games. The author denies ownership of any and all related characters and memorabilia. The names and lyrics of any songs mentioned go to their respective owners. Please support the official release." (Now if that isn't a disclaimer, I don't know what is.)**

**Claimer: "The author claims sole ownership of the characters: Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Emerald and Ship. The author also claims this plot. It is politely requested that before any other works of fiction or art using these characters, or related attacks, be acquired from said author before use. Enjoy the show." Business suit man walks off stage.**

**Chapter 5**

**Show off…**

Hisashi was standing to the right of Freeza's throne as the tyrant recovered from yet another mini-coma as a result of his newly formed drinking habit.

"How much longer before we reach this _Earth _planet?" Freeza asked the head pilot, whom was a purple humanoid with an elongated head and red eyes, as the tyrant rubbed his temples with his fingers.

After looking at a chart for a second the pilot responded, "At our current rate, we should reach the planet in what would be 31 days there."

Freeza then turned to Hisashi, "And how long will it take you to get into telepathic range?"

"About half that time."

"That's not soon enough." The emperor looked out at the stars speeding by him, "The Saiyans from your tribe are fighters, they have strong willpower and it will take time to pry at his mind. So I will most likely have to help you, which means, unfortunately, no drinking."

An audible sigh of relief could be heard from Cooler in the background, "Well looks like I might actually be able to take a paid vacation this year after all."

Freeza turned in his chair and looked at Cooler with a smile on his face, "Don't get your hopes up brother. After I have this planet and a small army of Saiyan warriors, I'll be throwing a huge party for everyone!" All in the cockpit cheered, apart from Cooler and Hisashi. "And let's not forget what dad gets like when he's drunk, all those lawsuits he'll get..."

An audible 'thunk' could be heard as Cooler's head connected with the terminal in front of him and Freeza turned around again laughing.

Meanwhile, Hisashi was growling underneath the tyrant's throne while making a fist with one hand and thinking, "Just keep laughing Freeza, because in 31 days, you'll be nothing but a puddle of white goo…."

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, it was close to midday and many were out and about the building, mostly doing small chores like gardening or cleaning, just to help out. Most that is, except for a particular Saiyan…

"Hey, have you seen Yuken? He's supposed to meet with Piccolo soon." Jacks asked as he entered the large kitchen where Bulma and Bulla were currently cleaning dishes in.

"I think he's still asleep." Bulma responded as she handed a clean plate to Bulla to dry.

"Thanks, I'll go wake him." Jacks said as he turned to leave but was stopped by Bulla.

"Wait, I'll get him." Bulla said as she quickly dried her hands and lightly jogged down the hallway.

"Ah… young love." Jacks said as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms as he watched Bulla which made Bulma giggle.

"I heard that Jacks!" Bulla yelled as she ran down the hallway and waited for the elevator while blushing, "Just for that, I'm gonna tell Lucy about what happened at the Christmas party last year!" She then entered the elevator.

Jacks let his arms drop to his side, "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"Well, you have to admit the whole whale thing was pretty memorable, and that was nearly as bad as the train part." Bulma replied from the sink.

Bulla had just entered her (now) shared room and saw the rise and fall of the young Saiyan's chest as he slept, sprawled out on the top bunk.

"Now what would be the most fun way of waking him up? I know!" Bulla declared as she floated up to the side of the top bunk, and planted a soft kiss on Yuken's cheek, making him stir.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said quietly, yet it was enough to be heard by Saiyan hearing.

Yuken fluttered his eyes open, turned his head and a blurry picture came into view which quickly cleared up to reveal Bulla smiling at him.

Yuken yelped rather loudly in surprise and flew backwards into a small part of the bedroom wall right next to the door and clutched onto it for dear life, baring his teeth while his nails dug into the wall, creating cracks in it as he panted and could only hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest.

When his hearing and breathing had returned to normal he saw that Bulla had cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" She asked, slightly hurt.

Yuken's grip on the wall loosened as he stuttered, "N..no..I…I just…you…st….startled me is all."

"Why so much?"

"I...I…don't know. But I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Bulla smiled as she floated from the top bunk, "Nah, its cool." She then made her way to the door as Yuken still clung to the wall, watching her carefully.

"Oh yeah, you might wanna hurry and get some breakfast or else you'll be late for your training session with Piccolo, and then you'll get the 'Piccolo Stare'." Bulla said the last two words with a hint of danger.

As she went down the hallway Yuken thought, while blushing, "Wow. She's so funny and pretty and… wait, when did I agree to go and train with Piccolo today?' Yuken's pupils dilated as he realised the culprit and yelled at the top of his lungs, "JACKS!"

At the bottom floor of the dome Jacks chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee after hearing his name being called from upstairs and guessed the reason for it correctly.

"I'm gonna tell on you for that!" Came the muffled voice from above while Jacks took a rather large sip of his coffee, "I'm gonna tell Lucy all about the Christmas Party!" Jacks suddenly spat out his coffee.

"How the heck does he know?"

It was a little while later before Yuken landed in the training spot, which was a clearing in a large, wooded forest, plainly named, Woodlands.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Piccolo, I kind of only found out about our training session today, a little while ago."

Piccolo turned around to face Yuken, arms folded and narrowed his eyes, unleashing the full might of his infamous stare. This left Yuken mostly unfazed, mostly.

"It doesn't matter when you find out about our sessions, just as long as you get here on time. Or did you forget about time management too?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me! I think every time I fall asleep I remember a little more about my past, but some nights are less than others, like last night, I only remembered something about a rainy alley, but then I woke up."

"You know that was so interesting that for a second I almost cared."

Yuken glared at Piccolo, "Ya, know, I don't have to put up with this. I have absolutely no obligation to train with you."

Piccolo ceased his glare, "That's what I thought. I was testing you."

Yuken's expression turned into one of confusion, "Huh?"

"Your powers seem to be related to your emotions. For just a second, your ki rose slightly. We're going to have to work on your handling of taunts." Piccolo suddenly moved into hit Yuken with a karate chop which Yuken blocked with his forearm. This little reaction caused the ground to shake a little as it released some shockwaves.

Piccolo slowly moved backwards with a smile on his face as Yuken rubbed his arm, "What the heck was that for?"

"I was testing your reflexes, Jacks told me about your ki-vision technique and, although useful, I was just making sure you didn't rely too heavily on it." Piccolo then frowned as he saw Yuken still rubbing his forearm. Piccolo sighed, "But I guess we'll have to work on your endurance as well."

Piccolo stuck out his arm towards Yuken and opened his hand as if preparing a ki blast, and Yuken readied himself for such a thing.

He was surprised as a wooden frame suddenly appeared around him, with metal shackles on his wrists, ankles and tail.

"What the?" Yuken said as he moved to break the chains.

"Don't." Piccolo said as he removed his weighted turban and cloak and Yuken ceased his struggles, "You need to learn how to take a hit…" Piccolo cracked his knuckles and Yuken gulped, "…and this is the fastest way I can think of."

Piccolo delivered a hard punch to Yuken's stomach, making Yuken gasp for air and spit come from his mouth.

"Is this really necessary?" Yuken asked in a weak voice.

"Do you want to live through a fight with Freeza?"

Yuken nodded slowly.

"Then yes, it is necessary."

"Just make it quick."

**[Some BGM (Background Music) if you want: Pain by Three Days Grace)]**

"I'll stop as soon as you fall unconscious." Piccolo reared back his fist, "Some advice: don't concentrate on the pain, concentrate on all the people he's hurt and all the people he **will **hurt if you fail."

Piccolo then delivered a massive punch to Yuken's left scapula making him grunt in pain. Piccolo moved back and delivered a series of quick kicks, Yuken clenched his fists while he closed his eyes.

Thoughts of explosions and screams went through his mind and an evil laugh in the background.

Piccolo delivered a karate chop to Yuken's cheek which left large scratch that bled down his cheek. He then jumped back and unleashed a concentrated, yellow blast onto Yuken's body that lasted for three seconds.

The young Saiyan still had his eyes closed, but this time he was back in the alleyway from his dream, he heard a woman cry for help through the pouring rain as he looked around.

Piccolo launched forward and hit Yuken in the right leg with a devastating kick.

Yuken saw the smiling faces of young friends around him as he played in a sandbox with them, using their tails to dig trenches.

Piccolo continued his onslaught with a knee to Yuken's face and an uppercut to his chin. He then finished his combo with a roundhouse kick to Yuken's chest.

Yuken's mind went crazy with fast images of friends and family. He opened his eyes, glaring at Piccolo.

Piccolo moved back to survey his damage: Yuken was bleeding profusely from his hairline, leaving a patch of blood on his forehead. His left eye was closed and slightly swollen, there was the mark on his left cheek as well as various burns on his body. The most noticeable evidence of attack was that his right arm was bent in a strange way.

Yuken was also panting heavily, but continued to glare at Piccolo nonetheless. In between gasps Yuken said, "Is…that…the best you got?"

Piccolo smiled while cracking his neck, "Not even close." And a combo of lightning fast punches and kicks was released upon Yuken, while sounds of snaps and cracks could be heard.

That was just the first five minutes…

**[Stop music]**

It was two hours later when Krillin arrived at the training site, with a large bump on his head. The site before him was, disturbing…

Yuken was still hung up on the shackles, although now it seemed as though his earlier appearance would have been a blessing.

He had several deep cuts on his body as well as various burn marks across his chest (this being visible as the only remaining part of the top of his gi was a few strands sticking out of his pants) and back, his entire left leg was backwards and his right arm hung like a dead piece of flesh, as did his tail. The scene was eerie thanks to some small fires and scorches in the Earth. His face was full of dirt and scratches and his mouth hung open as it dripped blood, yet he was somehow still awake. Krillin was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Good because this meant he was alive, bad because that meant Yuken was feeling every bit of pain.

Yet the most disturbing thing of all: Piccolo was still hitting him!

"Piccolo! What's wrong with you?" Krillin asked as he ran up to Yuken and broke the shackles.

"Kid sure can take a hit. I had to start getting creative." Piccolo replied out of breath.

Yuken collapsed in Krillin's arms and as Krillin glared at Piccolo in a way that asked 'Are you happy with yourself?' Yuken spoke up in a voice that seemed to be near death, "Is…that…the best you got?"

"Calm down and save your breath." Krillin said soothingly as he turned Yuken over and reached into his own pocket to retrieve a small bag of Senzu Beans, "Here, eat this." Krillin then popped one into Yuken's mouth.

Krillin then laid Yuken down on the grass as the bean started to take effect, Yuken's body moved and squirmed around as his organs were patched up and various limbs were relocated. Disgusting snapping sounds could be heard as his leg and arm were repaired and when the job was done internally all of Yuken's scrapes, bruises and burns simply vanished.

Piccolo finished off the job by extending his arm and opening his palm again, although this time what was left of Yuken's gi was returned to a state that seemed good as new.

Yuken fluttered his eyes open and jumped up, "Wow! I feel great! Thanks!" He exclaimed as he opened and closed his hands to test them, "If only mom and dad could see me now! Getting beat up by my teachers and accepting candy from strangers!" Yuken chuckled a little and then his mood dropped, "Mom, dad…"

Krillin scratched the back of his head and thought, "Awkward…." While Piccolo took a Senzu Bean to replenish his energy.

Then Krillin got an idea, "Hey! Why don't me and Piccolo show you a few techniques?"

"A few techniques?" Yuken asked, slightly perked up at the chance to do some training that didn't involve a one-sided beating.

"Sure! It's no trouble, right Piccolo?" Krillin asked cheerily turning to Piccolo.

Piccolo remained indifferent, "Whatever."

"That's the spirit! So you know any moves already?" Krillin asked, turning back to Yuken who scratched the back of his head.

"Well… there is one move I remember making up. It's called the Blue Star Blast*, but it's just basically a concentrated beam of energy."

"Well then have I got the move for you!" Krillin then got in the ever-classic stance, aimed at a tree line and began the chant, "Ka…. Me…." A small ball of blue energy appeared in his hands, "Ha… Me…" The ground slowly shook as Yuken looked on with baited breath and Piccolo yawned. Krillin then pushed his hands forward, "HA!" Releasing a blue wave of energy that decimated the tree line.

Krillin dusted off his hands, eyes closed, as Yuken whistled while looking at the carnage created, "That my friend was, the Ka-me-ha-me-ha Wave. You're welcome to try it but it takes many years of practice and diligence so don't be upset if you don't get it the first time." Krillin opened his eyes to see Yuken already in stance.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Yuken said quickly and unleashed a wave twice as big as Krillin's, causing massive destruction and ripping up the land. Yuken then turned to Krillin whose jaw was agape, along with Piccolo.

Krillin regained his posture and cleared his throat, "Well... that was pretty good, for a beginner. But this next move is all mine and only three other people on the whole planet know it! Me, my wife and Goku! Well, then again Cell did steal it…"

"Let me guess, your wife gave you that bump?" Piccolo said pointing to the large red mark on Krillin's head.

"You'd think a wife would be happy that her husband is back from the dead, but _noooo_! All Kate cared about was the fact that I hadn't taken out the garbage for two years and that I hadn't spent enough time with her and Maron. I'm really not so sure Bulma programmed all of the crazy out of her and Evan."

"Wait, wait, wait. Kate and Evan?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Their names are Evan Mean and Kate Mean*. But they prefers being called 17 and 18 because their old names bring up bad memories."

Yuken stuck his arm in the air and asked, "Excuse me! Super special technique being taught here!"

"Oh, right. Piccolo, if you please."

Piccolo nodded and again extended his arm and opened his palm. This time a, seemingly, cement, two story tall, block appeared.

Krillin then put his right arm in the air, opened his palm and a large, yellow, flat disc of energy appeared as he said, "Destructo… Disc!" He then tossed the disc at the block and sliced it clean in half.

Krillin then turned to Yuken with a smile on his face, "Well, what do you think?"  
"Wow! That was great! Can ya teach it to me? Huh? Can ya?" Yuken asked excitedly.

"Sure thing. Okay, you saw the stance, right?" Yuken nodded and got into stance, "Alright, now then, clear your mind and think only flat and sharp. Once you've done that, yell Destructo Disc and throw it at the block."

"Okay. Flat and sharp." Yuken closed his eyes and did as told. Within two seconds an even larger, yellow disc appeared above Yuken's head.

Yuken opened his eyes and quickly yelled, "Destructo Disc!" And threw it at the block with precision accuracy. But before it hit the block, Yuken took it a step further by concentrating his energy and separating the large disc, into several smaller ones and reduced the block to ash.

"Show off…" Krillin mumbled.

"Not bad kid." Piccolo complimented, "But I know you won't get my next move."

Within that afternoon Yuken had learned practically all the moves Piccolo and Krillin had to offer, "The Masenko, Special Beam Canon, Solar Flare and even the Kaioken Attack (which Krillin had learned from Goku in Otherworld)!

After this they decided to head to Capsule Corp due to the fact that Jacks would be leaving soon.

Yuken flew up front at a fast pace, while Krillin and Piccolo flew side-by-side, taking up the rear.

"You have to admit, the kid's got talent." Said Krillin.

"I know." Piccolo focused on Yuken. "That's what worries me."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"He's only ten and he's already surpassed some of the most powerful warriors we've ever known."

"So, Trunks and Goten were the same, and Gohan too."

"Yeah but they had to become Super Saiyans to do that. There's just something about him that seems… off."

"You're just weirded out because he reminds you of all your old students. Heck, he's everyone we know rolled into one!" Krillin then noticed Yuken speeding up and did the same.

"That's not necessarily a good thing…"

There was a sad mood over Capsule Corp due to Jacks' leaving. There were many who came to say their goodbyes: all those who lived in the domes, a few people in and around town and even Piccolo gave Jacks a quick hug (not that either participants didn't find it slightly awkward) while Krillin, 17, 18, Marron and Bulma settled for a handshake. Lucy on the other hand was more than willing to let her emotions flow.

She had spent the last thirty minutes crying into Jacks' chest and mumbling, "I'll just miss you so much!". At first most felt for his girlfriend, but after all that crying, some just wanted Jacks to leave already so that it would stop, while others were worried Lucy might pass out from dehydration if this continued.

Finally, their prayers were answered with a final, sob-filled, "Good-bye Jacks." And she released him, after which Jacks took in a much needed breath.

But before he left, there was still one more goodbye to be said to a certain boy who was at the back of the crowd, leaning against the dome, arms folded.

Jacks made his way through the crowd and stood in front of Yuken, "Hey."

"Hey." Yuken responded without looking up.

"Looks like you're gonna have some big shoes to fill around here huh? Are you up to the challenge?" Jacks asked daringly.

Yuken finally looked up with a frown on his face, "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

Jacks shook his head in a serious manner, "If and when Freeza comes we'll be fighting in space. Saiyans can't properly breathe in outer-space until the age of thirteen, and even then you'd only be able to stay outside for thirty minutes or so." Yuken looked down again with an, "Oh."

Jacks couldn't help but feel responsible for this and chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Yuken asked looking up again.

"I've barely known for a day and it feels like we're brothers."

"Oh that's simple." Yuken said as he pushed himself off the wall, "I had a quick peek at your energy signature and found yours and mine are pretty much the same. Not as much as you and Lucy, but pretty close. That's why we get along so well."

"Interesting. Well, I have to get going soon. What do you say to a quick goodbye hug?"

Yuken pondered this for a moment, "Aren't people gonna stare? Hey! Jacks!" Yuken was suddenly lifted into the air and pressed against Jacks' tear-filled shirt, "You're embarrassing me!"

"I know."

Yuken then put his palm on Jacks' chest and Jacks released Yuken after what feeling he presumed was a ki blast, "Hey!"

"Have a nice trip!" Yuken announced from the other side of the crowd.

"I'll get you for that when I come back!" Jacks replied with a smile and climbed up the walkway to his ship.

After a final, "Goodbye everyone!" From the top, the hatch closed and Jacks got into his seat as the main thrusters started, "Well, here's where the real adventure begins!" Jacks declared as the round ship took off and was soon invisible from sight.

**A/N: Well, that's that for now! Please remember to review!**

***Blue Star Blast: For those of you with Ultimate Tenkaichi, it's in the level where you fight Baby and it's the final part of the combo to beat him, I just gave it a name and made Yuken's blue.**

***Kate and Evan Mean: You try and come up with a better pun.**


	6. Dragon Sitting and City Saving

**A/N: A quick thanks to my reviewers so far: the always amazing and ever so talented Syaoron the Fox! (Crowd cheers) The extremely supportive LockOnBuster09, SSJ5 Kiezen and Ssj kugo! (Crowd cheers again) and finally, some thanks go to LycosTamer and Drgonstar! (Crowd cheers again).**

**If any of you have the game, let's see if you can spot all the little attacks and movements in the battle sequence. If you get them all, you win a +10 Health! (not really, but that would be nice…)**

**Now for the fun part:**

**Disclaimer: A man in a business suit walks up onto the stage with a briefcase in hand. When he reaches the top he takes out some papers from the briefcase and adjusts his glasses before reading aloud, "The following is a fan based, work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all property of Funimation, Toei Animation and Akyira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi belongs to Bandai Namco Games. The author denies ownership of any and all related characters and memorabilia. The names and lyrics of any songs mentioned go to their respective owners. Please support the official release." (Now if that isn't a disclaimer, I don't know what is.)**

**Claimer: "The author claims sole ownership of the characters: Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Emerald and Ship. The author also claims this plot. It is politely requested that before any other works of fiction or art using these characters, or related attacks, be acquired from said author before use. The only other current author who has permission to use Yuken is Raiden221. Enjoy the show." Business suit man walks off stage.**

**Chapter 6**

**Dragon Sitting and City Saving.**

It had been three days since Jacks had left and Yuken had gotten somewhat use to life on Earth. He destroyed the occasional Saibaman, stopped a few robberies and did all the usual training with Piccolo.

The rate at which Yuken excelled almost scared Piccolo. Any attack they taught him, he picked almost instantly and now they were just plain training, trying to unlock his Super Saiyan abilities, and try as he might, Piccolo could just not like Yuken.

The young Saiyan reminded him of almost all his fallen comrades: he could be silly and smiling sheepishly one moment like Goku, or having a battle smirk and holding onto his pride as if his life depended on it like Vegeta the next.

But it was when Yuken reminded him of Gohan that it hurt the most…

That young demi-Saiyan was the one who changed Piccolo from a heartless monster into an everyday hero, who became his first real friend and student, was one day ripped away from him by an enemy long dead. And now, it seemed as he was being tortured by this new child who was dumped on him.

He excelled as fast and was as powerful as Gohan. Any big words he used, reminded Piccolo of the four-year-old warrior he had trained. Every inch of his body wanted attachment to somebody, anybody!

'No, not him.' Piccolo thought as he watched Yuken and Krillin spar in their Kaioken states, fighting on the Lookout so that the dragon could be protected simultaneously, 'He might remind me of Gohan, but there's just something… out of place about him…'

Piccolo's thoughts were interrupted as Krillin hit the ground hard and a crater formed in The Lookout. Yuken landed a few feet away and his red aura dispersed.

'Still…' Piccolo smiled, '…he does seem to knock Krillin around a lot, and I do still find that hilarious.'

"I think I have the Kaioken down." Yuken bragged as he helped Krillin out of the newly formed crater.

"Well, if you could find my pelvis and my dignity, I would be eternally grateful." Krillin said dizzily as he stood on wobbly legs.

"Hmm… not bad. But I think it's time we took your training to the next level." Piccolo said as he removed his weighted clothes.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yuken suddenly got the idea, "Oh no. You've can hold your own against a Super Saiyan, I'm just a regular Saiyan! You could kill me! And to be honest, I'm kinda fond of being alive."

"Oh come on, you could use another Zenkai*. Besides, I'll go easy on you, shortstuff."

"I understand that, it's just… what did you call me!"

'Ha! At least Gohan was smart enough not to fall for that!' Thought Piccolo, "Sorry, but I can't hear you from down there!"

**[BGM: White Knuckles by Alter Bridge]**

"Well then hear this!" Yuken yelled as he powered up and crossed his hands above his head, "Masenko…. HA!" And he shot the mass of yellow energy at the Namekian.

Piccolo smirked and backhanded the attack, "Is that really all you can.." Piccolo was cut off as Yuken afterimaged in front of him and his right boot connected with Piccolo's face.

"Not bad." Piccolo said calmly as he wiped some blood from his mouth. Piccolo then peppered Yuken with some light hits, Yuken was caught by surprise when Piccolo delivered a heavy hit that sent Yuken flying. Piccolo then afterimaged behind Yuken and delivered another heavy blow. Piccolo did this twice more before knocking Yuken sky-high with four quick hits, and then appeared above his seemingly limp body and brought his fists crashing down onto Yuken's back, the Saiyan then landed hard on the tile floor and created a crater.

Yuken sprang back into the air and headed for Piccolo. When he was in melee range, they connected legs as they tried to kick one another and then jumped back to gain some distance.

Yuken pushed forward with some speed and peppered Piccolo with two light punches and a kick. Piccolo expected Yuken to follow up with a heavy hit like he himself had, Piccolo was surprised however when Yuken started an onslaught of three combos, each consisting of some quick kicks and punches and one last hard punch that knocked Piccolo away, where he was followed closely by Yuken. A final combo continued the series of punches and kicks and Piccolo groaned as they separated from one another, still quite close.

"Not bad at all." Piccolo huffed. "Now let's see if you can handle this!" Piccolo put two fingers on his forehead, charged up some energy and yelled, "Special Beam Canon!" As he fired the yellow beam with purple crackles around it.

Yuken was relishing the battle and yelled, "Alright!" as the beam closed in.

Yuken's defence reaction was to evade so mere nanoseconds before the attack hit, Yuken afterimaged to a place in the sky and smirked at his opponent.

"You're actually starting to impress me. But dodging won't help you with this!"

Piccolo then fired off a series of yellow energy balls that surrounded Yuken. The young Saiyan was not prepared for this and did the only thing he could think of: put his arms in front of his body.

"It's over!" Piccolo yelled as he slashed his arms in front of him and all the yellow spheres of energy landed on Yuken's body, causing immense pain.

As the smoke cleared, Yuken could still be seen with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Not yet." The Saiyan whispered. Yuken then got into a familiar stance and said, "Here I go!" and he then fired the Ka-me-ha-me-ha Wave with a, "Ha!"

As the blue wave neared Piccolo he said, "Pathetic." But Piccolo underestimated the power of the wave and it hit him full force, taking off a decent amount of his stamina.

"Is that all you got…" Piccolo huffed, "Shrimpy."

Yuken growled as he sped towards Piccolo, who growled in turn. When they were a few feet from each other, they reared back their fists. Just before they collided, Dende ran up and yelled, "Guys!"

**[Stop BGM]  
**The two combatants floated there awkwardly as they looked at Dende. Piccolo gave a quick kick to Yuken's abdomen and Yuken yelled, "My spleen!" As he landed hard on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Earth's guardian leaned on his knees as he panted, "Baby… attacking… city… please… go.. now."

"Right. Krillin, come with me." Piccolo said as he walked towards the end of The Lookout.

"What's the big deal about some baby?" Yuken asked as he stood up.

Krillin decided to explain, "Well, Baby is some sort of alien from the Tuffle race, I'm guessing you heard about them?" Yuken nodded.

"Yeah, I think I remember some stories about the wars we had, in fact I remember a lot about my past life, but there's just one person my memory seems to… avoid…"

Krillin seemed oblivious to Yuken's comment and continued his explanation, "Well, when the whole wish thing happened, he came back with the body of a Golden Ozaroo and he was the one to kill Goten and Trunks if I remember correctly."

Piccolo felt a stab in the heart as he remembered having to watch all his comrades, two just teenagers, mercilessly slaughtered before his eyes. Piccolo stopped any tears from forming and turned around, "Yuken." Piccolo said sternly, "I want you to stay here and guard Shenron."

"But.." Yuken complained.

"That wasn't a request!" Piccolo replied harshly, his mood still ruined by those terrible screams of pain that resonated in his mind.

Yuken folded his arms and mumbled some choice words as Krillin quickly followed Piccolo who had just blasted off.

When their ki's were a good distance away, Yuken blew Piccolo a raspberry and yelled, "Big Dummy!"

"Come on. It's not that bad." Dende said, trying to cheer the young Saiyan up.

"It's not the protecting that has me upset, it just seems like the dragon doesn't like me very much."

"Who? Ultimate Shenron? All you gotta do is try and make some conversation."

"Well… if you say so…" Yuken walked towards the dragon, after having a quick bite to eat, with an apple in hand and his ki-vision on.

He was amazed at the site before him: the dragon's long, thin body was illuminated with a dark orange and some sparkles, this was a sight Yuken was sure he had never seen before.

"Wow…" Yuken said in awe before taking another bite of his apple and turning off his ki-vision.

"Why are you staring at me?" Shenron grumbled, eyes forward.

"I've just never seen that kind of energy before. It's all so… mystical." Yuken waved his arms and wiggled his fingers for added affect, then finished off his apple.

"Well… thank you?"

"So…" Yuken said as he walked around the dragon, "What's it like being an 'all powerful' dragon, I mean what do you do in your free time?"

"Free time?"

"Ya know…" Yuken stopped in front of the beast, "When you haven't been summoned."

"I spend my time in another dimension, with various dragons like myself. These orbs on this planet and others open gateways to this dimension and we grant wishes to those who have traversed the world, and are clearly worthy to receive a wish that is in our power to grant."

"So… every Namekian kind of has a dragon assigned to him?"

"That is correct."

"So what do you do in this dimension with other dragons?"

"We talk about our travels and life itself."

"Know any jokes?"

Shenron raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Yuken kicked a small piece of rubble in front of him, "Well, if you spend all your time in that dimension and just talk, you must come up with at least some jokes…"

"Very well…" Shenron scrunched his brow, "What really sucks?"

Yuken shrugged his shoulders.

"A vacuum cleaner." Yuken face-palmed. "You asked if I knew any jokes. Not if I knew good ones."

"Well what else do you do there?"

"Well… there is one other thing we do to pass the time…"

* * *

Three hours later…

Krillin and Piccolo arrived back on The Lookout with many scrapes and bruises.

"That sure was fun, hey Piccolo?" Krillin laughed.

"Beating something to near death always puts me in a better mood."

"That face he made when he heard his rib crack, it was priceless!"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "That was a little dark for you."  
Krillin shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched while whispering as they walked, "Try and find some common ground with a guy and get judged for it…"

When the two warriors had turned a corner to where the dragon was, the sight before them was odd to say the least: Yuken sat cross legged on the ground, scratching his head with his tail and a concentrated look on his face and cards in his hands while Shenron had a few cards floating near his face.

"Got any fours?" Yuken asked.

"Go fish. Got any sevens?"

"Go fish." Yuken said as he put a new card in his hand and turned his head to see Piccolo and Krillin.

"Hey guys! You wanna play winner?" Yuken asked cheerily with a broad smile.

At that moment Dende walked by and saw the odd site.

"I suppose you have something to do with this?" Piccolo said raising an eyebrow.

Dende just smiled and sweat-dropped as he slowly edged towards the building again.

Yuken furrowed his brow and his smile dropped, "What's the big deal? We were just playing cards."

Krillin decided to speak up again, "Well you see Yuken, while the dragon is granting the wish, he's also fighting back all this dark energy. And for that reason he needs to focus all his energy on that task."

The dragon angered at this, "Foolish mortal!" Krillin stepped back a bit in fear, "I am THE ULTIMATE Shenron! I can handle a simple task like this, and play cards, in my sleep! Do not tell me of my limits!" Krillin slowly nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a card game to win." And he turned back to Yuken.

"Got any aces?"

Slowly, two cards floated into Yuken's hands, "Ha! Four aces! I win!" Yuken yelled as he held up his four winning cards triumphantly.

"No fair! I want a rematch!"

"Not now." Said Piccolo, "I feel a high power level in Central City. Yuken, since you've been sitting on your but for the last three hours, you can handle it."

"Aye-aye!" Yuken said with a salute and then sensed for the energy signature. Once he found it, he said, "Later guys!" and waved as he jumped off The Lookout.

"So…" Krillin said turning to the dragon, "Ready to lose some Go Fish?"

Piccolo furrowed his brow as he thought, 'Something isn't right about that energy signature. It felt like a Saibaman, but they usually travel in groups…'

* * *

**[BGM: Cosmic Wonder from the Ultimate Tenkaichi soundtrack]**

Meanwhile in space, Jacks had just landed at his destination. It was a large asteroid, with an amazing view of all the planets in its solar system as well as smaller asteroids around it. It was near the size of a planet, but lacked an atmosphere or proper, continuous starlight. This rock was dubbed Planet **(A/N: Not me, from the game).**

This place was the fastest way to our Solar System and Freeza was sure to fly by or at least near it, ensuring that at least an early warning could be sent.

Jacks had found it remarkably easy to detach himself from his emotions, mostly thanks to his training as a purger, and now all he needed to achieve the next level was the proper stamina and endurance, as well as the necessary anger.

Jacks had tried everything to reach this point of anger, but he just didn't have the reason for it.

"What do I have to worry about? I have a whole month to figure this out!" He declared. Jacks then touched his chest, where a burn mark was still evident from Yuken's supposed ki blast, "I just wish this would heal already." He complained.

'_Hey Jacks! Is that you?_' Said a voice in his head.

"Who said that_?_" Jacks said looking around.

'_It's me! Yuken! You touched the mark, didn't ya_?'

'_Yeah, what's up with that?'_

'_Well, I found your centre of ki, and hooked up with mine. Neat huh! I can do this with anybody who's got a ki signature like mine. Now we can talk wherever!'_

'_Cool! I just gotta ask, could you do this for umm… Lucy and me?'_

'_Hmm… I don't think I've ever done a connection like that, but I'll try when I see her, right now, I have to fight some kind of big, green bug guy. Later!' _With that the link was severed.

'_No Yuken wait!'_ But Jacks called out in vain.

**[Stop BGM]**

* * *

The night air was cool and refreshing as Yuken flew. But he could also smell fires and see smoke rising in the air thanks to the city lights.

On the ground, Cell was having the time of his life, "Hahaha! Run! That's right run!" Yelled the bio-android as he fired Death Beams from his fingertip dramatically, exploding cars and creating holes in buildings as he laughed maniacally.

Yuken landed a few feet away. He then walked up to Cell casually and pulled on one of his black wings as he said, "Hey Mr., do ya mind stopping?"

Cell turned around and looked at the boy as he looked up at Cell, "Now why would I do that?"

"Well, if you don't then you would destroy the whole city and everybody in it. And if you do that, will that really accomplish anything?"

"What do you mean?" Cell asked intrigued.

"Well, if you blow up the place and go back into hiding, then any old villain can say he did this, but if you leave the city intact, then the people here will fear you and talk about how powerful you are."

Cell pondered this for a moment as he cupped his chin with his hand, "Hmm… well that does make sense. Say kid, who are you?"

"Yuken Kaminoke of the Delta Saiyan Clan and co-protector of Earth, pleasure to meet you." Yuken said as he bowed in the manner he had at Capsule Corp.

"Cell. Please, the pleasure is all mine." Said the monster with his own formal bow. "It's nice to see not all Saiyans are without manners." Cell then slowly took to the sky as he waved to Yuken, "Since your now a co-protector, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other!"

"I hope so! Bye!" Yuken waved as Cell blasted off.

'So that's the kid huh? This will be fun.' Thought Cell as he flew off into the night sky.

At that moment, Piccolo landed next to Yuken, "What the hell just happened?" Yelled the out of breath Namekian.

"I met the most formal psychopath in history, I think… He seemed nice."

* * *

**[BGM: Serenity from the Ultimate Tenkaichi soundtrack]**

It was four days later and the first week of new life was over. Jacks' strength and stamina had increased, but he was still just not getting the transformation. The same was with Yuken, so Piccolo had been trying to fit in meditation sessions to see if they would help. But Yuken didn't want to close his eyes anymore, because every time he did, he would see their faces.

The faces of family and friends, and all the people he had cared about, yet his mind still alluded the alley and that one person…

Yuken was sitting on the windowsill of the large window in Bulla's room as he gazed longingly at the courtyard outside, and he let out a sigh. All was quiet in Capsule Corp at the moment due to the late hour, yet Bulla stayed up to watch T.V. and Yuken felt too sad to even change out of his gi.

"Hey." Bulla said quietly as she entered the room, "Why so glum? Piccolo's training getting to you?" She joked.

All Yuken did was grunt a response.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up." Bulla declared as she walked up to Yuken and put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage, "Relax." She said as she felt his tight muscles.

Although it had been a week, and Yuken had mellowed to at least Bulla's presence, even in a sad mood, a mere poke from her was enough to produce blush.

"Ya know, when I get sad at night I always look at the moon. My granddad had built a new one for us with pieces of scrap, to make up for the old one that was destroyed. It's not as pretty as the old one, but it always reminds me of what some people will do just to make others happy. In fact, it's a full one tonight."

Yuken had gotten lost in the massage and Bulla's voice, and had let his defences drop. In that moment of weakness, Yuken slowly looked up at the giant, white piece of beauty and muttered as his eyes flew open, "Oh crud…"

**A/N: Say it with me now: Cliff-hanger! **

**Please review!**

**Zenkai: A power boost any Saiyan or demi-Saiyan receives after recovering from near death injuries.**


	7. The C'ell' Word

**A/N: Thanks to SSJ 5 Kiezen for reviewing! By the way, I am officially available for Beta Reading! So please, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Disclaimer: A man in a business suit walks up onto the stage with a briefcase in hand. When he reaches the top he takes out some papers from the briefcase and adjusts his glasses before reading aloud, "The following is a fan based, work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all property of Funimation, Toei Animation and Akyira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi belongs to Bandai Namco Games. The author denies ownership of any and all related characters and memorabilia. The names and lyrics of any songs mentioned go to their respective owners. Please support the official release." (Now if that isn't a disclaimer, I don't know what is.)**

**Claimer: "The author claims sole ownership of the characters: Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Emerald, Sara and Ship. The author also claims this plot. It is politely requested that before any other works of fiction or art using these characters, or related attacks, be acquired from said author before use. The only other current authors who have permission to use Yuken are Raiden221 and SSJ5 Kiezen. Enjoy the show." Business suit man walks off stage.**

**Chapter 7**

**The C'ell' Word.**

**[BGM: Gohan Angers Theme by Bruce Faulconer]**

Yuken's pupils dilated and his muscles suddenly tightened and bulged as he could only hear his heartbeat.

Bulla felt this on his shoulders and jumped back with a, "Hey!"

Yuken fell off the windowsill and grabbed his head in pain as he whispered, "Get… away."

"Yuken…" Bulla said quietly as she reached out to him. Yuken suddenly yelled in pain as his body again jolted and grew slightly. His vision became blurry as he resisted the transformation and his tail swished angrily behind him.

Walking as fast as he could, Yuken pushed open the room door and ran down the hallway as he clutched his stomach and knocked against the walls as he tried to regain his balance.

"Yuken!" Yelled Bulla as she ran outside to the hallway.

Again Yuken's body jolted with pain, causing his muscles to expand and his height to increase as well as causing him to yelp. Something else also happened: Yuken saw a memory of a Saiyan girl about his age, with long pink hair and a green scouter as smoke filled the escape-pod room, she seemed frightened.

Yuken fell on the floor with his hands breaking his fall and clutched the tiles as a white aura enveloped him and the floor beneath him began to crack as his power level fluctuated.

"What's going on out here?" Yelled Bulma as she came out her room in her nightgown and Bulla ran up to her.

"We were in my room and I was giving his shoulders a massage and then he looked at the moon and…"

Bulma cut her off by raising her hand, "Where is he?"

"Down the hall." As they turned the corner, another jolt evoked yet another growth spurt from Yuken and the Saiyan girl spoke in a frightened voice, "Yuken I…" Suddenly the floor beneath Yuken gave way and the Saiyan cub landed in the kitchen and leaned on a counter.

His breathing was heavy, small bits of white fur could be seen on his arms and legs, his muscles were bloated and his hair and tail seemed longer.

Bulla, with Bulma in her arms, floated through the hole Yuken had made just as another jolt hit and there was another yelp of pain and more white fur was now visible as well as the fact that his teeth seemed sharper and pointed s well as his fingernails.

"Yuken." Bulma said soothingly as she walked up to Yuken and put a hand on his cheek while Bulla stood scared. His breathing became heavier and he could barely hear Bulma over the pounding of his heart, "Can you control your Ozaroo form?"

Yuken shook his head as he looked ahead, seemingly oblivious to Bulma, "You can only properly control it when you're thirteen or older, otherwise you need help to calm you down." Yuken said through grunted words.

Bulma sighed, "Can you stop it?"

"Getting out of the moonlight has only ever slowed it down, no Saiyan has ever been stopped mid-transformation." Yuken let out an ear piercing scream of pain.

"Yuken!" Bulma said sternly, "Listen to me! There are people living here! Children living here! Even if we could evacuate them all in time, which we can't, they will have NOWHERE else to go! For that reason, I am begging you to calm down and stop this!"

"Yuken, please…" Started Bulla.

"I'll… try." Yuken managed to calm his breathing but the transformation continued, albeit more slowly, "It… hurts. I'm…. scared Mrs. Briefs." Yuken began to tear-up.

"It's okay honey. We're here for you."

Slowly, Yuken's heart rate went down and the effects of the transformation began to wear off: his tail grew back to its normal length, his muscles slowly returned to normal size and the small patches of fur disappeared. Yuken then slowly drifted off into sleep and Bulma sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that's over."

Bulla walked up to her mother with tears in her eyes, "Mom, I'm so sorry, I forgot and…"

"It's okay honey, it's okay." Bulma said soothingly as she wrapped her daughter in a hug.

**[Stop BGM]**

Yuken awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, he slowly sat up on the top bunk and blinked a few times to get haze out of his eyes. Yuken sat up and looked around the room, seeing Bulma in an armchair and Bulla on the bottom bunk, both sleeping.

Yuken looked outside and guessed it was very close to twelve so he decided not to waste any time. The young Saiyan jumped off the top bunk and landed softly on the floor so that he could retrieve his boots. As he tightened the laces Bulla stirred and spoke to him groggily.

"Yuken, are you up already?"

Yuken straightened up and scratched the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly, "Hahaha! Yeah, quite a surprise with all the stuff that happened last night huh? Well I gotta get to Piccolo, so see ya!" Yuken turned around but was stopped by Bulma who was now wide awake.

"Yuken, you remembered a lot last night, didn't you?"

Yuken's happy disguise dropped as well as his tail, "Yeah, why?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Bulla spoke up, "We heard it all, we just wanted to know… if you're okay?"

Yuken looked slightly angry, "I don't want to talk about it." He said sternly and then walked out the room.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Lucy and decided to look more chipper as to not ruin anybody else's mood.

"Hi!" Yuken greeted happily.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Do you know where Bulma is, I need her to update me on some recent city attacks."

"Sure she's in Bulla's room. Oh yeah! Jacks wanted me to hook up a telepathic link between you two, it'll just take a sec."

"Umm… sure."

"Alright, just stand still." Yuken closed his eyes and felt for her centre of ki. As his hand neared it, his concentration deepened.

"Umm… Yuken…"

"Quiet. I need to concentrate." Yuken the felt her centre and put his hand on it, he then established the link, leaving a light orange, circular mark.

"Great. Now just touch it, and Jacks and you can talk!" Yuken then noticed something: this particular body part seemed… squishy and quite high up… about chest height….

Yuken opened his eyes and automatically released Lucy and blushed a dark red as he yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! I had no idea and…"

Lucy just giggled, "Relax. I know you didn't mean anything by it, just don't do it again." She then walked off, down the hallway with a, "Thanks for the link!"

Yuken ran to the nearest bathroom and began to wash his hands thoroughly as he thought, 'That NEVER happened! Not in a million years will Jacks forgive me if he finds out! I just hope that mark heals before he gets back…'

It was two hours later and Yuken was sitting in the clearing that he had received his first beating.

Yuken sighed as he looked down at the grass and pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his tail around his body. Just then, Piccolo arrived with a few marks on his gi.

"Sorry I'm late, the Ginyu Force was starting up trouble in Central City. Ready to get started?" Piccolo asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever." Yuken replied indifferently without moving a muscle.

Piccolo sighed, "Every fibre of my being is telling me I'll regret this but…" Piccolo sighed again and rubbed his temple, "What's wrong?"

"Like anybody on this dumb rock actually cares." Yuken replied bitterly, "Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

Piccolo glared at Yuken, arms folded, "Believe it or not, in the past week you've made better friends on this planet with people, than I have in my entire lifetime. And it's none of my concern whether or not you _want _to talk about it. It's just obvious we won't get any real training done unless you stop sulking. So I'll ask you again: What's wrong?" This time, Piccolo asked the question in a demanding voice.

Yuken wasn't sure the Namekian's motives were sound, but he gave in with another sigh of his own still not making a move, "Last night, I almost went Great Ape after looking at the moon, I was able to resist it, but it hurt a lot and made me lose control of my power…"

'So that's what I felt last night…' Piccolo thought as Yuken continued his explanation.

"But, resisting it also triggered my memory to be returned, well a lot of it, except for that guy and that alley, but I remember the day that we were attacked as if it were yesterday. I only used to remember fragments of it: mostly people screaming and running, but now… everything…."

**[BGM: Bleach OST(Original Soundtrack) 12 Nothing Can Be Explained]**

_Flashback_

Alarms were going off like crazy in the pod launch area. Laser blasts were heard and Saiyans screamed as mothers looked for their children amongst the chaos and soldiers ran off to join the battle.

Saiyan Clan Delta had been the largest clan to escape Freeza's wrath as well as the most profitable, quickly taking up a small moon with its cities. Most had chosen to stay in hiding away from Freeza, but others hated the tyrant to the core, often forewarning planets of Freeza or sabotaging pillage attempts. That seemed to have been their downfall…

Yuken, wearing his Saiyan armour, ran through the crowds of people while yelling, "Mom! Dad! Sara! Where are you?" A large blast from behind Yuken filled the large, metallic room with smoke. Soon, Freeza's soldiers were pouring in through the gaping hole.

"Alright! Nobody move!" Yelled a blue, lizard-like creature, seemingly the captain.

"We're Saiyans you jerk!" Yuken yelled, "You really think we're going down without a fight?" This was met with a collective, "Yeah!" From all the other Saiyans in the room.

"For that you're all dead! Especially you kid! Alright men! Open f…" The captain was cut off as Yuken yelled pulled back his right hand, charged a small, dark blue, star-like ki blast and then thrust his hand forward as he yelled, "Blue Star Blast!" And the small star turned into a gigantic ki blast, ripping through the soldiers numbers.

"**I don't know for how long we fought. It was a slaughter on both sides. As far as I remember, I was the last one in the escape pod room, except for Sara…"**

Yuken, covered in purple blood, panted as he stood, bent over, with his hands on his knees and his eyes closed, next to a small pile of bodies when he felt a familiar ki nearby. Yuken turned his head to see Sara wide-eyed, also with small bits of blood on her. Yuken still thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, she seemed frightened.

She was just a little shorter than him but her pink hair reached down to her waist and her complexion was light, she seemed like an angel to him, even in blood and Saiyan armour.

"**At birth, due to the low amount of us, parents couldn't count on their kids going through the process of finding 'true love', so they used an old system: if a Saiyan, who still has a tail, can have his or her tail grabbed, hard by someone else and not vomit, then that person is either family or 'soul mate'. We could have multiple soul mates, that's what made it so easy to choose new ones, kind of like dating here on Earth. But parents were strict on who that first person who didn't make you vomit: it's them and nobody else for you. It was the luck of the draw on who your body chose, I couldn't have gotten luckier. She was funny, smart, liked to mess with her hair colour, but above all… she was beautiful…"**

"Yuken I…"

"They go down pretty easy huh?" Yuken asked out of breath and with a battle smirk.

"Yuken this is no time for jokes! I can't find my parents anywhere!" She said panicking.

Yuken's demeanour changed to one of seriousness, "Sorry, lost myself for a sec there. We should find a scouter and search for their ki signature, well, if we can find a Saiyan scouter that is…"

"I'll look over here, you can search with your ki vision in the meantime, see if anyone we know is close by." Yuken nodded and got to work, "Someone in the clan must've told Freeza about our location, but who?"

Yuken clenched his fist, "I know who. It was…"

Yuken was cut off as a man with orange hair and a brown tail was blown through a wall in front of Yuken, "Dad!" He yelled as his eyes returned to normal.

Yuken's dad turned to look at him angrily, "Yuken, go! Now!"

The man stood up and got into a battle position, then Freeza's laugh could be heard as his figure appeared through the grey smoke, "Mwhahahaha. There is no escape for anyone!"

"**I was ready to fight side by side with my dad, but I didn't even get a chance…"**

Yuken got into a fighting stance but he was suddenly lifted into the air by his father and thrown into an escape pod with the name 'Yuken Kaminoke.' On a plaque above it. Once Yuken was inside, his father pushed large red button on the outside after saying, "Goodbye son. I'll miss you." As the door closed, Yuken saw Sara bravely wave goodbye…

**[Stop BGM]**

_End flashback._

"All I remember after that was the bright, yellow light of the explosion and a few months of going through space, alone…"

"That's a lot to go throw in one night, twice." Piccolo said as he floated in a meditating position, eyes closed.

"You're telling me. Most of my memories came back last night: my mom always being sweet and kind, dad always being brave and funny, grandparents always visiting, my first date with Sara… everything except the person who ratted us out to Freeza." Yuken said the last part with spite in his voice.

Piccolo ceased his floating and looked down at Yuken, who was still in his foetal position, "Well kid, I'll be honest with you: I have no idea how to react to that." Piccolo stated bluntly, "But, I have seen how others have reacted to loss, so I'll give this a shot. You got lucky kid, so the way I see it is you have to choices on how to use that luck: 1. Mope around for the rest of the month and die when Freeza or 2. Train and make your parents and family proud, so that when you go to Otherworld, you can say that you helped beat Freeza, you lived a full life and you didn't waste your chance on having a family here on a planet that's full of evil that you helped fix."

Yuken contemplated this for a moment before he stood up with pride and a brave look and a smile on his face, "You know what Mr. Piccolo, your right! I'm gonna make mom and dad proud and stick it to Freeza and that jerk who told him about us!" Yuken then wrapped the Namekian in a hug. Piccolo blushed as he stood in an uncomfortable position, his arms trapped by Yuken, "You're the best Mr. Piccolo!" Yuken stated happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let go before I cut off your tail." Yuken complied and then felt a strange ki approaching.

"Oh, please not him!" Piccolo moaned as he face-palmed. Just then the large, pink creature as Majin Buu floated down to the ground.

"Buu say hello to Piccolo and little boy!" The pink monster said happily.

"Find you happy place, find your happy place…" Yuken mumbled as he clenched his fists.

"What is it Buu?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

Buu pondered this for a moment as he put a finger on his chin, "Oh! Now Buu remember! Green bug man ask Buu to tell little boy to meet him at Rocky Land."

"That's it!" Yuken declared as he flew up to pink monsters face and tried to claw his face while Piccolo held him by his leg keeping Buu just outside his reach, "Let me at em! Let me at em! I'm gonna rip his face off and sow it back on with my fist!" Yuken said as he tried to claw the pink monster who seemed oblivious to this.

"Is that all?" Piccolo said as he tried to keep the Saiyan under control.

"Umm… no! Buu go back to Hercule now! Bye-bye Piccolo and little boy!" Buu then flew off and Piccolo released Yuken due to the fact that he underestimated Yuken's strength.

Yuken flew to the middle of the clearing and yelled, Hey pink stuff! Get a load of this! Blue Star…"

"Yuken no!" Piccolo said as he tackled the young Saiyan.

They were now nearing the large desert and rock formation filled area known as Rocky Land when Yuken decided to ask a question mid-flight, "Why are we going here again? I thought he was a psychopath?"

"He is, but I've been waiting for a chance to get this guy. I have a personal score to settle…"

Cell stood with his back turned as the two Z-fighters approached, 'Finally!' He thought, 'If I weren't an android I would've gotten a sun burn by now!'

The Namekian and Saiyan landed a few feet from the android, Piccolo ready for a fight and Yuken seemingly cheery, "Hey Cell! What's up?" He asked as he walked up to the android.

'Now's my chance.' He thought, "Oh nothing… shortstuff."

"Huh?" Yuken asked caught off-guard by the insult.

"That's right, shorty. Shorty ,short, short. The tiniest most insignificant spec, in fact…" Cell was cut off as Yuken's fist connected hard with his chin.

Yuken then began hammering Cell with punches and kicks while yelling, "I am not short! I am not short! I am not short!" Cell was thrown about in this flurry of kicks and punches, what nobody saw was him grab a strand of Yuken's tail hair…

Yuken hit Cell in the gut with several punches and kicks as well as some close-range ki blasts. But it was all for nothing.

Cell was surprised these attacks actually hurt him, but he ended the fight with a lightning-fast kick to Yuken's stomach, making him cough up blood. Cell then threw Yuken a few feet away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I expected so much more from you." Cell said as he glared at Yuken who was trying to get back up.

"It's over Cell." Piccolo said as he powered up a purple energy ball from behind the androids head, to close for any hope of dodging.

"Huh. Piccolo when did you get there?" Cell asked intrigued.

"I've been training, waiting for the chance to get you."

"Well it's certainly paid off." A smile came onto Cell's face, "Oh come now Piccolo, why are you shaking? Afraid I'll kill your new favourite prodigy?"

"Don't you dare even talk about Gohan indirectly! He's twice the warrior you'll ever be! And you didn't even give him a fighting chance…"

"Hmm… true." Cell turned around and looked directly at Piccolo, "What's the matter? Why don't you fire? Oh, that's right, because it will be of no use. I'll just grow my head in a few seconds." Piccolo growled, "Don't worry. I got what I came for. There is no need for anybody to die… unless you make one Piccolo." Cell then took to the air and pointed to Yuken threateningly with two fingers, "No hard feelings kid! I didn't mean any of it!" Cell then put the two fingers and disappeared, courtesy of Instant Transmission.

Piccolo lowered his hand and growled before asking, "Are you alright?"

Yuken nodded, "Yeah, but why didn't you fire?" Yuken finally stood up, "I was faking most of the pain, I could've moved in time."

"I know. But when I avenge Gohan, I'll do it in a fair fight. I swore I'd never stoop down to their level… again." Piccolo stared at the spot in the sky where Cell was.

A few hours later

Jacks was training at five thousand times a Earth gravity as he talked to Lucy telepathically, _"So how are things going down there?"_ He asked as he did some push-ups.

"_You know, normal as it can get around here?" _Lucy replied as she painted her toenails on her bed, _"But I'm guessing you wanna hear about Yuken?"_

"_I felt it a couple hours ago, it was a light pain, but I could identify it as transformation pain. Is everyone alright?"_

"_Yeah, there was some really minor building damage but nobody got hurt. Although Yuken seems to be on edge, he remembered a lot last night."_

"_I know, he told me about it. When we talk, it feels like his mind is on a tightrope that could snap at any second." _Jacks then began to do some sit-ups.

"_Kind of like when we talk about you used to do…"_

"_Lucy, no. That's a past life that I intend to forget about, especially thanks to Hisashi…"_

**A/N: Please review! I mean really, the little box is right there, please just type your opinion.**


	8. Tight Rope

**A/N: Alright now seriously! This is no offense to those who have reviewed already but come on! It's been 7 whole chapters and some of you haven't reviewed once! And to some of my previous reviewers, what happened to you guys? And to all of you writers, how is it fair that you ask for reviews at the end of your stories, but don't review others? All I'm asking for is a little feedback, please? (This preceding message did not pertain to Syaoron the Fox or SSJ5 Kiezen).**

**Disclaimer: A man in a business suit walks up onto the stage with a briefcase in hand. When he reaches the top he takes out some papers from the briefcase and adjusts his glasses before reading aloud, "The following is a fan based, work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all property of Funimation, Toei Animation and Akyira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi belongs to Bandai Namco Games. The author denies ownership of any and all related characters and memorabilia. The names and lyrics of any songs mentioned go to their respective owners. Please support the official release." (Now if that isn't a disclaimer, I don't know what is.)**

**Claimer: "The author claims sole ownership of the characters: Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Emerald, Sara and Ship. The author also claims this plot. It is politely requested that before any other works of fiction or art using these characters, or related attacks, be acquired from said author before use. The only other current authors who have permission to use Yuken are Raiden221 and SSJ5 Kiezen. Enjoy the show." Business suit man walks off stage.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tight Rope…**

It had been three weeks since Jacks had left, and Yuken was no where closer to achieving the Super Saiyan form. His fierce training regiment combined with the stress of having people's lives in his hands as well as the fact that Freeza would soon be there was having a great affect on his psyche. All this stress, coupled with the fact of his increasing nightmares and memory flashes made him, and most around him, feel as though he could snap at any moment.

Jacks' training however was going much better: he had finally reached the second form of Super Saiyan, but lacked the stamina to maintain for very long. So far he was up to five minutes.

"Come on, come on!" Jacks grunted as the arcs of electricity moved around his slightly enlarged body and extra spiky hair that now stood on up straight (minus a single bang).

Jacks had his fists clenched and was in a squatting position as he tried to maintain this new form. After a few more seconds, he finally gave out and he reverted to his base form as he fell on hands and knees on the floor of the gravity chamber.

"Whew." Jacks sighed in relief, "Got up to six minutes there, as long as Cooler and King Cold stay out of the way, I should be able to beat Freeza no prob!"

As Jacks exclaimed this, he suddenly felt a very familiar power, "No way. It can't be!" Jacks ran to the console at the pilot's seat and pressed some buttons. After a few seconds, the screen in front of him fizzled on to confirm his fears: Freeza's lead ship.

"Darn it!" Jacks cursed through gritted teeth and then slammed down a large red button with his fist.

Jacks then quickly ate a Senzu Bean from the pouch he had brought with him and then pushed a button to open the main hatch.

'He was supposed to be another week, I'm not ready yet! I just hope I can buy them enough time…' Jacks thought worriedly as the cabin depressurised.

**[BGM: Collision by Disciple]**

Once the Saiyan was outside, he sent a weak blast at Freeza's ship. It wasn't enough to do any damage, but it did its job and gained their attention.

Within in a few seconds, the large, round ship landed on Planet and the front hatch opened, Jacks was surprised to see who walked down the ramp.

"So, Hisashi. It's been a while." Jacks said as he folded his arms and smirked.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again." Hisashi greeted back and then mimicked Jacks.

"So, how does it feel to be on the other side of the situation?" Asked Jacks.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know, this is basically like that situation back on planet Nemo, except reversed."

"True. But not exactly."

At that moment, Freeza, King Cold (in his second form) and Cooler walked down the ramp of the ship and Jacks' smirk turned into a frown.

"So, you weren't lying when you said you were well acquainted with this Saiyan? You two seem to be getting along quite well." Said Freeza, "Unfortunately, we have a schedule to keep and I don't want to lose the week we gained from those new engines we… borrowed permanently without asking."

Freeza then lifted his arms and opened his palms, "So if you don't mind, we'll be taking control of your mind now. And don't bother trying to fight it, there are four telepaths in front of you."

Jacks smirked again, "Hisashi, _you _took up telepathy?"

Hisashi shrugged, "Everybody needs a hobby."

"Well, what's really the rush? I mean, I'd like to know how you're still alive after I killed you about a year ago, Freeza. In fact, I'm pretty sure you were killed a good decade and a half ago as well. At least I know why you came back from the first death."

"Oh that." Freeza said waving his hand, "Me, my brother and our father knew that running an empire would be hard…"

"… so we had clones of ourselves made that ran this half of the universe…." Continued Cooler.

"… only we made them much weaker than us to prevent a hostile takeover." Said King Cold.

"But I heard that some Saiyan had killed all of our very _expensive _clones and decided this race was worth checking out. I'm glad I did. Saiyans are not only powerful, but also expendable. The perfect enforcers. And once I get my hands on all the Saiyans from clan Delta, the strongest remaining clan, I can round up the rest and brainwash them with ease. Running the empire will be a breeze!" Ended Freeza.

Jacks frowned again and let his arms drop to his sides, "So that all you see in us, slave labour? Well I've got news for you Freeza!" Jacks then began to power up.

"193*…." Whispered Freeza.

"Your reign ends here!" Jacks yelled as his power skyrocketed and his hair went golden as well as his aura while his eyes became turquoise.

Freeza merely yawned, "How dull." The Cold family then turned around and walked away, "Be sure to be quick Hisashi!" Said Freeza as they went up the ramp.

Hisashi grunted as a response and whispered, "Trust me." Just loud enough for Jacks to hear. Hisashi then powered up and ascended to his Super Saiyan form with only a bit of grunting, parts of his hair now standing up and forming curves on the side.

Jacks didn't have time to ask any questions as Hisashi lunged at him. Jacks could have easily blocked the attack, but decided to trust Hisashi and let the karate chop hit him on the neck, Jacks' world then went blank….

**[Stop BGM]**

* * *

At that moment on The Lookout, Piccolo and Yuken were by the West edge of the large platform. Piccolo floating above the tiles in a meditating position, eyes closed, and Yuken lying down and looking over the edge.

'There they are.' Thought Yuken as his tail lazily wagged behind him, 'All those cities with all those people, I could wipe them out with little more than a thought…' Yuken quickly shook his head, 'Where the heck did that come from?'

As he asked himself this, Piccolo spoke up, his position unchanged, "Feel the energy around you, become one with the Planet." Piccolo said calmly.

"Huh? Right, I'm feeling the energy around me…"

"You're not focusing."

"You're not interesting. What's changed?" Yuken then turned on his back and used his tail to hold himself just above the tiles.

"Boring to you or not, we still need to find a way for you to become a Super Saiyan."

"And… this is helping by….?"

"Every Saiyan has a mental block preventing them from ascending. For Goku, he had to reach a new level of anger, Vegeta had to let go of his pride… for an instant anyway, Gohan had to get over his fear and Goten and Trunks…. well they kind of cheated thanks to their fathers' genes."

"What about Jacks?"

"He also reached it by peaking his anger, that seems to be the most common way to do it. I'm hoping that if you meditate, you can find this mental block and perhaps 'remove' it somehow."

"Already found it."

Piccolo opened one eye, "What?"

"When I meditated for those three hours just now, all I did was run down a road in some sort of vision. Eventually I came to a wall. For some reason, I couldn't fly over it, or go around it. I tried pushing it and it moved a little, but I felt really sick as I did it."

Piccolo then got up and stood over Yuken, "I don't care if it gave you a stomach cramp or a concussion, you had the chance to become a Super Saiyan, and you just let it go?"

Yuken than also stood up, "How was I suppose to know that's what the block was?"

Piccolo sighed, "Just meditate again and see if you can reach that point."

"Aww… come on Mr. Piccolo! I've been doing this for hours!" Whined Yuken, "Can't I just take a break, for a little while?"

Piccolo sighed again and turned around as to return to his meditating, "Fine. But be quick about it."

Yuken fist-pumped, "Yes! I'm gonna go play some Freefalling!"Yuken then flew straight up into the sky.

**[BGM: Falling Star by Disciple]**

Yuken continued this even as it got darker the higher he climbed and put a shield around himself as to protect himself from the heat. Freefalling was his favourite pastime back on Delta Moon. Although the atmosphere there was much closer to the ground and his parents never let him go beyond the height of a skyscraper. As the air was about to become too thin to breathe due to height, Yuken suddenly ceased flying, closed his eyes and let gravity do the rest.

Yuken fell arms and legs spread down to Earth at a fast pace, but he wasn't enjoying the game.

His thoughts dwelled on caring, about how he didn't. It was just that. Every ounce of that emotion seemed lost to him, like a faint memory. As far as he was concerned, these people wanted him for his power and nothing else and Jacks had probably abandoned him here on this strange world, he wanted it all to end.

As he opened his eyes, the ground was almost upon him, but he didn't try to slow down or even raise his ki to protect himself.

'Seems like a waste of life to me…' Said a voice in Yuken's head, it was his voice, but he didn't think it.

This thought snapped him back to reality and he suddenly stopped, hovering over a battlefield with craters and scorch marks in the Earth. He was hovering over a lone dandelion that had somehow survived the battle that had taken place.

Yuken then moved back and landed just in front of the flower and said determinedly, "No. I will not let the same thing happen here. Freeza **will** pay, I'll make sure of it." Yuken then bent down and picked the lone flower, deciding to give it to Bulla.

**[Stop BGM]**

* * *

Yuken then landed back on The Lookout in record time in a much chipper mood, even a smile on his face.

"Hey Piccolo! Did ya miss me?"

The Namekian opened one eye again, "What's gotten onto you?"

Yuken just shrugged his shoulders and was about to speak when Krillin flew near The Lookout.

"Hey guys! Bulma wants us to come and look at something urgently! She says it's important!"

Piccolo stood up begrudgingly and grunted, "If she's trying to set me up on another blind date, I swear…"

* * *

Piccolo, Krillin and Bulma stood in a small room watching footage (courtesy of a hidden camera on the outside of the ship) of what had happened to Jacks while Yuken stood outside, leaning against a wall and talked with Bulla.

Bulma had been alerted to Jacks' situation thanks to an emergency button she had installed in the ship which Jacks had pushed prior to leaving the cabin.

"Darn it." Piccolo said as he slammed his fist down on a cabinet, "Bulma, can that camera tell power levels?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Bulma then began to type furiously on the keyboard and after a few seconds the screen had a red tint with yellow numbers next to each person on camera.

Bulma gasped, Krillin shivered and slowly walked backwards and Piccolo stormed out the room.

"Yuken. We're leaving." Piccolo said plainly as he passed the young Saiyan in the hallway and grabbed his arm.

"Bye!" was all Yuken could yell and then the two warriors took to the sky.

* * *

**[BGM: Riot by Three Days Grace]**

'This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!' Thought Piccolo as the two aliens flew over the Ocean, 'Freeza's power is huge! Without Jacks, we don't have a chance against him! Oh! Darn it!' Piccolo suddenly had a worried expression on his face, 'No, there's another chance we've got, I just wish this wasn't it.'

"Hey Piccolo?" Yuken yelled from behind, "Where are we goin? We're already at Woodlands!"

'I'm sorry about this Yuken.' Piccolo suddenly stopped midair and Yuken almost flew ahead of him, almost because Piccolo had suddenly grabbed Yuken by the hair and thrown him hard into the well known clearing.

Yuken landed head first into the ground, making a small crater. "What the hell?" Yuken yelled as he rubbed his head while climbing out of the hole, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and fight me!" Yelled the Namekian who remained in the air and had two fingers on his forehead.

"I'm not moving an inch until what the heck is going on!" Piccolo suddenly powered up to the max. Yuken realised that his max was only just above half of the Namekian's.

"I think you'll move more than inch! Special Beam Canon!" With that, Piccolo fired his multicoloured blast. Yuken had just enough time to dodge but was blown back by the resulting explosion.

Piccolo landed and threw off his weighted turban and cloak, "Come on, show me what you've got."

Yuken jumped up and did as told, going straight to his max.

"You wanna fight? Fine! I'll give you a fight!" Yuken then blasted forward and had a punch aimed for the Namekians stomach.

Piccolo merely grabbed the small fist and pulled Yuken forward as Piccolo raised his knee and hit the Saiyan right on the chin. While reeling from the attack, Piccolo hit Yuken hard in the stomach, this was followed by a head-but that sent the boy to the other side of the clearing.

Piccolo then made a running start for Yuken, but the young Saiyan jumped up again, moved his hand backward, charged the small, cobalt blue, star-like energy blast and then thrust his hand forward while yelling, "Blue Star Blast!"

Piccolo saw the giant blue energy wave coming and put his arms in front of him, forming an X. Piccolo was then pushed back to his side of the clearing and now had burn marks on his arms.

Yuken fell on the ground, hands and knees, while panting as Piccolo strode towards him calmly.

**[BGM: Never Meant to Belong on the Bleach OST 1 #19]**

"This is it? This is the limit of your power? Pathetic!" Piccolo yelled harshly while Yuken stood up with his back turned to the Namekian and had his hands balled into fists while his head hung low.

"If this is all you have to offer, then it's no wonder your comrades are dead. Your father knew you were too weak to stand up to Freeza…." The sky darkened as Yuken balled his fists harder, drawing blood.

"Your family, your friends, everyone you knew is dead because of you!" Yuken became teary-eyed and his aura fluctuated. Piccolo continued his verbal onslaught nonetheless.

"They died because you were a weak!" Yuken's tail lashed out, "Pathetic!", Yuken's neck jerked up, "Little!" His hair turned golden for half a second, "impudent brat!"

"Shut up!" Yuken's aura spread over the clearing. When the dust settled it revealed Yuken, unchanged, and madder than ever.

"I know what you were trying to do." He said calmly as a single tear fell off his face, "You wanted to make me mad, well, congratulations! I'm furious!" Yuken turned around to face the Namekian, "You think you're so smart and that would help, but it didn't! You just reminded me of all those horrible memories! Every night, I go to sleep and I see their faces, I smell the planet burning, and I can hear his laugh! Heck, I can hear him in my head now! But all you people care about is having someone to protect you! None of you care about me!"

"Listen to you whine! Have we taught you nothing? Show some Saiyan spirit, better yet, show some Saiyan power!"

"You want power, fine! By the way, you did teach me something! Kaioken times five!" Yuken's body was enveloped in the blood red aura and he moved at lightning speed towards Piccolo, unleashing his quiet rage.

Piccolo was stunned by the fact that Yuken had reached this new level of Kaioken so quickly, so stunned that he didn't even move as Yuken hit him square on the jaw, knocking the Namekian above the tree line. Yuken followed up by flying next to him and knocking Piccolo back to Earth with a karate chop to the side, and then the Saiyan finished off his attack by afterimaging behind the Namekian and delivering a bone-shattering kick to Piccolo's back, again making the Namek fly but this time the dirt greeted him.

As Piccolo tried to get up, Yuken flew into the air and charged a ki ball in his hand and threw it with all his might, it hit its target square on the back and Piccolo fell on the ground again.

Yuken then landed next to the broken martial arts master, "It's over Piccolo. I'm done. Protect your own planet. I clearly wasn't any help for mine, so you're not losing anything of value." Yuken floated into the air slowly, but Piccolo managed to weakly grab onto his gi.

"Yuken, wait." The young Saiyan merely kicked off Piccolo's hand.

"You can all go and rot in HFIL for all I care." Yuken said darkly and then blasted off, leaving the badly injured Namekian in his dust.

* * *

Back on Freeza's ship, the tyrant looked on as the stars flew by at incredible speeds. Thanks to the new engines, they would now arrive on Earth in only two Earth days.

Just then, Hisashi walked next to Freeza's thrown.

"So, how did it go?" Asked the tyrant.

"As you requested, he has been tortured for three hours straight, but doesn't seem any closer to breaking, sir."

Freeza shrugged, "No matter, he will break eventually. Besides…" the Icejin smiled, "I put my gaze onto Earth and found another Saiyan from your clan: a young boy. Very powerful and just had a very bad day. Heck, I only had to nudge him over the edge and his psyche became mine in an instant! Would you like to take a look?"

Hisashi grunted and closed his eyes, 'Who on Delta could this be? No. No! Not Yuken! I thought he was…'

"Do you perhaps know him?" Freeza interrupted Hisashi's thoughts.

"Very well actually, in fact…" Hisashi opened his eyes, "You could say we're as close as brothers."

* * *

Yuken had just opened the latch to the window of Bulla's room and had gathered his things quickly, leaving the way he came in, after putting the dandelion on the pillow of the bottom bunk.

Yuken then made a quick flight over to the dome where his pod was housed. Yuken threw the door open and this startled Ship awake.

"Come on Ship, we're getting away from here." Ship made a few beeping sounds as he bobbed up and down, "I don't know where we're gonna go, but we are leaving and that is final." Yuken said sternly and then blasted off with Ship in tow.

* * *

Rain clouds had gathered as Yuken sat inside his pod thinking of what to do, '_Research…' _A distant voice whispered. Yuken merely shrugged his shoulders and did as told.

"Ship, could you bring up all files on Saiyans?" Ship complied with two beeping sounds that resembled a "Uh-huh." And the small screen turned on, illuminating the inside with a dim light as a narrator spoke.

"_The Saiyans are known for being very close in genes to humans, so close that it is possible for the two species to have children…"_

"Hmm… Ship, can you bring up files on where babies are from?" The screen showed an _"Access denied by Daidaiiro* Kaminoke until son is 13."_

"Figures. Dad always kept the good stuff from me. Continue with the Saiyans."

"_The Saiyans acquired Planet Vegeta after a lengthy war between them and the Tuffles, who occupied the planet before them. After some time, the Saiyans mastered Tuffle technology and was seen as useful by Freeza's empire as planet purgers, becoming well known and feared for this." _Yuken's eyes bulged at this, he had heard that purging was bad, but had never known exactly what it was.

"Ship, define purging."

"_Purging: The act of ripping a planet of all its inhabitants and sometimes vegetation, making it available for sale."_

Yuken stared boldly at the screen and then took off his gi and replaced it with his blue body suit, 'They never cared about me…' Yuken put his chest-guard on, 'They never did, all they wanted to do was use me…' Yuken pulled his gloves on tight, 'They just insulted me over and over again, and then decided I would start doing all their dirty work…' Yuken shoved on his boots and opened the pod door, welcoming the rain as it fell on his skin and his tail curled around his waist, 'They want to see what a Saiyan is really like, I'll show them what a Saiyan is really like!' A bolt of lightning illuminated the soon to be purged Highlands.

**193*: A little something for fans of DBZ Abridged.**

**Daidaiiro*: Japanese word for orange (the colour).**

**A/N: Please review! I worked really hard on this chapter and even harder on this story! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.**


	9. Snapped

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had to think really hard about this chapter, but better late than never.**

**Disclaimer: A man in a business suit walks up onto the stage with a briefcase in hand. When he reaches the top he takes out some papers from the briefcase and adjusts his glasses before reading aloud, "The following is a fan based, work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all property of Funimation, Toei Animation and Akyira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi belongs to Bandai Namco Games. The author denies ownership of any and all related characters and memorabilia. The names and lyrics of any songs mentioned go to their respective owners. Please support the official release." (Now if that isn't a disclaimer, I don't know what is.)**

**Claimer: "The author claims sole ownership of the characters: Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Emerald, Sara, Lyrics and Ship. The author also claims this plot. It is politely requested that before any other works of fiction or art using these characters, or related attacks, be acquired from said author before use. The only other current authors who have permission to use Yuken are Raiden221 and SSJ5 Kiezen. Enjoy the show." Business suit man walks off stage.**

**Chapter 9**

…**Snapped**

Jacks tried to double over in pain, but was unable to, due to the chains that bound his arms and legs.

Jacks was held up in a small, dark, circular torture room, with a purple alien carrying out his hourly beating. The Saiyan was held slightly above the floor with the shackles keeping his arms stretched and his legs apart.

His left eye was swollen, his lip was bleeding, his gi was in tatters, he was covered in scrapes and bruises and his right arm was broken. Jacks had to try breathing through an almost collapsed lung, but his panting was stopped as another gloved fist landed on his stomach, causing him to cough up more precious blood.

The alien carrying out this torture was a slightly tall, purple creature with an average build and an elongated head. His red eyes looked Jacks up and down, admiring his handiwork.

"What's the matter Jacks? Tired already?" Sneered the alien as he spoke in a raspy voice.

Jacks smirked, "Nah Lyrics, just getting warmed up."

Lyrics smiled, "Good. I didn't want you to pass out before I got you back for the academy."

"Oh and here I thought you forgot about me. I didn't realise you cared so much." Jacks said as he tried to keep in a chuckle.

All Lyrics did was crack his knuckles and smile still, "Laugh it up while you can monkey boy. When I'm done with you, you'll look so bad, your own mother would vomit."

"So then, I'll look like you?"

Lyrics growled and reared back his fist. Millimetres from touching his target, Lyrics' fist was suddenly grabbed. The purple monster turned to see the perpetrator of this act was Hisashi, holding his fist almost tight enough to cause pain.

The Saiyan suddenly released Lyrics' fist, causing him to stumble back.

"Lieutenant Lyrics: You are hereby dismissed from torture duty. I'm here to relieve you."

The lieutenant grumbled a few words and then said, "Yes… sir." As he walked out Hisashi spoke again, "Oh yes, and if I here you or anyone other than officials ranking higher than myself, give the comment about 'monkey' to any Saiyan, they'll be lucky to be able to walk again. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Lyrics then slammed the door behind him.

Hisashi then turned to Jacks and folded his arms, both of the Saiyans smirked at one another.

"You look like hell." Said Hisashi.

"And I still look better than you." Replied Jacks.

"Why so mean? Even after I brought gifts?"

Jacks' expression turned serious, "Are you sure you got it all?"

Hisashi nodded and took out items as he said them, "Your scouter, it's a little chipped, but no massive damage. Your bag of 'magic' beans. Here's one like you asked." Hisashi flicked one into the prisoner's open mouth, and saw the immediate affects, "And your sword. This one was a little harder to get because it was still in your ship, which is currently in the cargo hold, and because of its size, but I managed." The long haired Saiyan then unclipped the sheath's strand and revealed that the sheath and the sword were hidden behind his long hair, "Where should I put these?"

"There's a dark spot in the back of the room where no one will look."

Hisashi nodded and put the pile in its decided place. As he made his way back to the front of Jacks, Hisashi slipped a keychain (with keys) onto the spiky haired Saiyan's tail.

"Now then, don't release yourself till we land. We don't stand a chance against Freeza and his family due to numbers."

"Got it. Until then, mind telling me how our tribe, and you, got wrapped up in all this?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Ya. Cause we have such busy schedules right now." Said Jacks sarcastically.

"Hmm… Point taken." Hisashi then sat on the floor, facing Jacks, "It all started when my father…."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

Krillin and Bulma were currently in the main kitchen of Capsule Corp. The small white kitchen was eerie due to the lightning and thunder outside, courtesy of the darkened skies.

Martial artist and business woman were discussing escape plans for citizens if the battle went… less than desirable.

Both were sitting at the breakfast table, saying nothing due to current lack of ideas.

Suddenly, the white door burst open. The silence was broken as two girly screams were heard. One from Bulma and the other from… well one scream was from Bulma and the intruder didn't scream.

As they calmed down, said intruder revealed himself to be a badly beaten Piccolo. He had purple blood on his jaw, his body was covered in scrapes and bruises, he was clutching his right arm and the top left of his gi was ripped, revealing some of his torso.

"Piccolo, what happened to you?" Asked Krillin, "It looks like a dog chewed you up, spat you out, a herd of buffalo ran over you, you got hit by a nuclear warhead, you got ran over by a fire truck, you went swimming with piranhas, you got fired out of a cannon and then the dog chewed you up and spat you out again!"

"Thanks, cause that's how I feel. At least it isn't worse than it looks." Said Piccolo as he limped towards a chair. He plonked down on the wooden seat and tried to regain his breath.

"Who, or what, did this to you Piccolo?" Asked Bulma worriedly.

"Well I was trying to unlock Yuken's Super Saiyan powers and…"

"It worked!" Cried Krillin, "How else could he have done this to you?"

"Actually, it didn't work. He got me with the Kaioken."

"Wait, wait, wait. The Kaioken? But that only doubles his power, how could he…"

"Look, I don't want to get into specifics. All I want is a Senzu Bean, so that I can go talk to him without getting killed."

"Oh no!" Said Bulma sternly, "You won't so much as think about that vegetable until you tell us what happened!"

"Yuken left…" Came the voice of Bulla from the doorway. They all turned to see the crestfallen girl with a daisy in her hand.

"Well… yeah. That about sums it up. But maybe I can reach him before he…"

Piccolo, Bulla and Krillin suddenly gasped as they felt a ki rise.

"What? What's going on you guys?" Asked a confused Bulma.

"Yuken, he's at the Highlands." Started Krillin.

"And he's doing something really stupid." Piccolo turned to Krillin, "Krillin! I need that bean! Now!"

The monk nodded and began a frantic search of the kitchen drawers.

* * *

**[BGM: Bleach OST 2 #20]**

Yuken flew above the tree tops to get a better view of the area. It was trees all around as far as the eye could see.

"Not for long." Snickered Yuken.

The small Saiyan then began to blast the area with small, but powerful ki blasts, littering it with craters. Yuken smiled darkly as the explosions resonated throughout the area.

Yuken then flew down to ground level again and fired a "Masenko!" And the trees were disintegrated by the golden beam. Yuken then turned around and cupped his hands together, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" And a blue streak destroyed all the vegetation.

Yuken picked up a tree and started knocking other trees over with it, animals ran from this terrible onslaught, and Ship started floating backwards in fear.

"That's right! Run away from the mighty Yuken!" He said this and then chuckled, "I should've listened to that voice ages ago! This is the most fun I've had in years!"

* * *

Lucy was readying her gi hurriedly as she thought, 'Oh my gosh! Yuken! What are you doing?' She then ran out her door and took to the skies in a hurry.

* * *

Lucy found Yuken in midair, blasting things again, "Yuken! Please stop!" She shouted, but Yuken merely ignored her.

Yuken then swept down, fist extended, ready to do things by hand again. But as he reared back his fist, Lucy afterimaged in front of the tree, arms spread.

"Move." Said Yuken angrily.

"No! Yuken, this isn't you! You have to stop this!" Pleaded Lucy.

"This isn't me? What do any of you know about me? All you guys care about, is your precious planet! None of you care about me! All you guys see is another weapon for your protection!"

"Yuken, that isn't true." The woman practically begged.

"Yes it is! Now, since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you one last chance to move." The young Saiyan then cracked his knuckles, but Lucy stared at him determinedly.

"No."

"Suit yourself." Yuken again reared back his fist. Lucy tried to move back, but underestimated Yuken's speed, and got a punch in the gut. She was knocked back into the very tree she was trying to protect, and then some. She finally stopped flying backwards after the fifth tree, and she lay back on a broken-in-half trunk, dazed.

**[BGM: Bleach Rain OST: Requiem for The Lost Ones]**

It started to rain heavily and Yuken looked at the broken tree, with Lucy resting on it, angrily for a second but then, the image of Lucy was suddenly replaced by Sara.

This seemed to snap Yuken out of it, "Oh, what happened." Asked the Saiyan cub as he grabbed his head and looked around. He then realised he had caused all this destruction.

"Oh, wow… I didn't… mean to… I'm so sorry." Yuken still looked at the scorched Earth and deep craters.

"Yuken." Muttered Lucy as she came out of her daze.

"I'm so sorry." Said Yuken again as he became teary-eyed, "This is all my fault, I didn't mean to." Yuken began to walk away, crestfallen, crying and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Yuken wait." Lucy said quickly as she stood up.

"Darn it!" Cried Yuken to the heavens and he brought his fist down on the Earth, creating another crater.

"Why me? Why did it have to be me?" Asked Yuken as his voice cracked and tears flowed down his cheeks as he kneeled on the dirt, his head down, "Why did I have to survive? Why couldn't it have been mom, or dad, or Sara? W- Why me?"

Piccolo floated above the scene, ready to step in if necessary.

"Why did I have to come to this planet? Why?" Yuken's voice became a soft plea, "I just wanna see them again. Mom… dad… grandpa and grandma… Sara… They're all gone forever." Yuken shouted again, "All because I was too weak!"

Yuken looked down at a small puddle in front of him and saw the outline of someone with short, flat hair.

"D-dad?" Asked Yuken, "Dad! I'm so sorry! I wasn't strong enough to protect you guys!"

"_No Yuken, I'm sorry for what I did: all my actions led to Freeza finding us, and now many have paid the price for my slipups." _Came a calm voice from seemingly nowhere.

"What? I don't understand."

"_I know son. You have forgotten many things, but please remember this: me and your mom will always love you, and that you have been given a new chance at life, it is your choice of how you live it."_

The puddle's image then changed to the outline of someone with long, messy hair and a new voice appeared, _"Yuken please listen to me."_

"Wait who are you?"

"_My name is Goku, the protector of Earth. Please, these people need you, this planet needs you and I need you to be strong and help against this tyrant, I know you have the power."_

Again came Daidaiiro's voice, _"Remember son, this is your choice."_

'It's my choice, but who do I help? I'm so confused…" Thought Yuken as he sobbed and the rain poured around him… he felt truly alone.

**[BGM: Bleach Soundtrack: On the Precipice of Defeat (I highly recommend you play this for the next part if you can)]**

"_You little maggot!" _Yelled Freeza in Yuken's mind. The galactic tyrant was not used to being ignored, let alone having to wait his turn to speak, _"I am offering you riches and armies on scales beyond your dreams, and you go and think about family?"_

"Freeza." Whispered Yuken. The evil frost demon suddenly gripped his head in pain and agony as he stumbled backwards on his ship.

"You insufferable…" Yuken clenched his fists and growled. "Piece of trash!" Yuken stood up and his aura flared out, causing any remaining trees to bend backwards, "You think you can come into my head, and order me around? After what you did to my tribe and whole race!" The Icejin stumbled backwards further and his eyes bulged.

"Co… commander Freeza? What's wrong sir?" Asked a pudgy, blue officer.

Back on Earth, Yuken's power reached new heights as Piccolo and Lucy looked on awestruck.

"Un-unbelievable." Muttered Lucy as she stood back up.

Yuken's body was being covered by blue energy, his tail lashed out in fury and the area began to shake as his power increased further.

"Let me out…" Whispered Freeza, "Let! Me! Out!" And Freeza's own purple aura erupted, disintegrating the officer and frying pieces of equipment.

"You disgusting vanilla milkshake! How dare you come into my mind!" Pieces of ground started floating in the air around the angry child and Piccolo became worried.

'If this kid doesn't watch it, he'll blow up the whole planet!' Thought the Namekian.

Freeza began to see visions, visions of people screaming and running. Visions of scowls, punches, kicks, blasts, all forms of fighting. The tyrant then began to feel the pain from any hits taken, the sorrow of loved ones dying before his eyes.

"Yeah, how do you like it Freeza?" Asked the Saiyan cub who had turned the telepathic tables on the monster, "This is all my memories from that day. How does it feel, not nice huh?" The tyrant then found himself in a black void, nothing surrounding him but total darkness.

"My father and mate were vaporized in the escape pod hangar… _by you._" Freeza could hear his own mischievous cackle, although this time it crept him out thoroughly. Yuken felt tears in his eyes forming again as he forced these memories on the tyrant, but he closed his eyes and persevered.

"My mother and grandparents were murdered by your men at my home… I barely made it out alive…" Freeza felt the fear forming as he ran down the streets, away from the smouldering building. He could feel tears stream down his cheeks as he mourned yet more losses that day.

"The rest of my friends and family suffered similar deaths…" Yuken opened his eyes and the tyrant in space felt yet another mega headache, "All because of you and your precious army!"

Yuken began to seethe with rage as his breathing got heavier, "I don't care how long it takes to kill you! I don't care how powerful you are! I swear on my father's name, and his father's name…" A hole in the ground began to form where Yuken was standing, "I swear that you will suffer! I swear that you will pay! I swear that you won't leave this planet in one piece!"

Freeza screamed in agony as troops began to arrive, checking out what was happening to their leader.

Yuken continued his speech to the tyrant, "So come on Freeza! You want me? Come and get me! Cause I'll be ready for you!"

Yuken heard the evil being cry in agony and smirked, "So you want out? Well then here's out!" Freeza was then blasted back into his throne as the connection was cut off.

"I'll be ready for you, Freeza…" Yuken whispered as he fell on the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Freeza's men helped him up, "Captain." An orange being stiffened, "Make a note: Yuken Kaminoke is now on the list of people I will torture personally…"

**[Stop BGM]**

* * *

Yuken fluttered his eyes open several hours later. When his vision cleared, he found himself lying on the couch of Lucy's pink cottage, covered in a green blanket.

The cub looked around a bit and found the home owner making tea, the pot whistling in the kitchen. She then poured herself a cup of the boiling liquid, put in and stirred the necessary ingredients and turned around to see Yuken looking at her.

Yuken expected to hear an earful, or at least find a scowl on her face. But to his surprise, she smiled at him and spoke in a cheery voice, "About time you're up. I was starting to get worried!"

Yuken was taken back by the friendliness, but quickly recovered and began an apology with his head down, "Lucy… I am **so **sorry for what I did. I didn't mean any of it and…" The cub was cut off by the slightly pepped girl when she shoved a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

He looked up at her and she smiled warmly, "Yuken, its okay. You gave more than an apology back there. And besides! I'm a lot tougher than I look! All you really did was knock the wind out of me!" Yuken finally gave a small smile back, as a form of a silent acceptance of her explanation.

Yuken looked down at the brown liquid and tried to hand the mug back, "Sorry, but I don't drink coffee."

The older woman giggled, "It's not coffee silly. It's hot chocolate!"

Yuken again stared at the murky brown mixture, "Well, we didn't have chocolate back on Delta Moon."

Lucy then jumped back in shock, almost spilling her tea, "No chocolate? How did you survive?"

Yuken shrugged and hesitantly drank the liquid. After his first sip, a huge smile came onto his face as he tasted the sweet, chocolaty, smooth, milky drink*, and he downed the whole cup in six seconds flat, leaving a brown moustache above his upper lip.

Lucy giggled at this as he wiped off his new facial hair. The young Saiyan suddenly widened his eyes, "Piccolo! I have to go find him!"

"Who? Mr. Gloom and Doom? He's outside in front of the house, watching the storm go by."

Yuken thanked Lucy for his new favourite drink, pulled off the blanket and ran towards the door. Yuken suddenly stopped halfway when he noticed he was back in his gi.

"Umm… Lucy, how'd this get on?"

"Oh, your armour was wet, so I had to change you."

Yuken's pupils contracted and he blushed a deep red as he stared at Lucy, hoping it was a joke.

His prayers were answered when she chuckled a bit, "Relax! Piccolo changed you…" Yuken sighed in relief and visibly relaxed, "… but I did get a glimpse of your teddy bear boxers. Those were **so **cute!"

Yuken trudged towards the doorway with clenched fists, "They… they were on special and my mom bought them!"

"That doesn't make it any better!" Yelled the laughing female as Yuken slammed the door, and stood on the opposite side of the doorway from Piccolo.

Said Namekian had his eyes forward, arms folded and was leaning on the cottage. Yuken did the same.

After a few tense moments, the cub broke the silence, "So… are we gonna have one of those heart to heart apologies, or are we just gonna stand here in silence, as a form of a silent sorry between us."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought you would've been too emotionally drained to even think about something like that."

Yuken shrugged, "Hot chocolate got me hyper again." And he put his hands behind his head.

"I curse the day this planet discovered sweets."

Yuken chuckled, "So… I guess I'm… sorry?"

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"Mr. Piccolo…" Groaned Yuken and the Namekian cracked a smile.

"Fine, I'm sorry too."

"Well, is that it then? Cause it feels like something is missing here…" Yuken inched closer with his hands behind his back and Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"Try to hug me again, and I swear I'll kill you." Yuken then inched his way back to his former position.

* * *

Freeza and his men would soon arrive, and although the heroes were outnumbered and in some cases outclassed, they were ready to give the tyrant the fight of his life.

They were ready to fight for family, friends and for the planet Earth…

But, can they win?

* * *

**A/N: I know, that last part was really corny, but I don't really care.**

***Who wants a hot chocolate right about now?**

**Please review! I worked really, REALLY hard on this chapter and I would love some feedback, also, the person who is able to guess the name of Yuken's mom, will get a chapter dedicated to him/her!**


	10. Warriors meet Tyrants

**A/N: Short chapter yes, but very important.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Drgonstar for guessing the name of Yuken's mom: Kinpatsu (Japanese word for blonde).**

**Disclaimer: A man in a business suit walks up onto the stage with a briefcase in hand. When he reaches the top he takes out some papers from the briefcase and adjusts his glasses before reading aloud, "The following is a fan based, work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all property of Funimation, Toei Animation and Akyira Toriyama. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi belongs to Bandai Namco Games. The author denies ownership of any and all related characters and memorabilia. The names and lyrics of any songs mentioned go to their respective owners. Please support the official release." (Now if that isn't a disclaimer, I don't know what is.)**

**Claimer: "The author claims sole ownership of the characters: Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Emerald, Sara, Lyrics and Ship. The author also claims this plot. It is politely requested that before any other works of fiction or art using these characters, or related attacks, be acquired from said author before use. The only other current authors who have permission to use Yuken are Raiden221 and SSJ5 Kiezen. Enjoy the show." Business suit man walks off stage.**

**Chapter 10**

**Warriors meet Tyrants**

The planet was practically empty. No one was in the streets. No one was in the malls. Few even dared to be on cities at all.

The general population had taken cover in military barracks. All knew the best these installations could maybe do was slow the menaces down as they laughed at this technology or maybe take down a soldier or two. But the latter would cause the bunkers to gain Freeza's attention, no one wanted that.

They all cowered beneath the Earth and prayed that their best warriors could defeat these intergalactic beings.

Said warriors stood in a clearing in an unnamed forest, said to be the location where Freeza's ship would land. The monk, child and antisocialist were just inside the circle where the saucer would land in a few short moments, ready to give the tyrants the fight of their lives.

**[BGM: Infamous 2 Soundtrack: Cole McGrath]**

"Mr. Piccolo." Yuken said, disturbing the Namekian from his trance and giving a grunt as permission for Yuken to continue, "Can we really win this? I mean, these guys are pretty tough." The Saiyan cub said somewhat ashamed about his cowardice.

The Namekian sighed and ceased his floating so as to stand up, "Listen kid, it doesn't matter how hard the fight is, as long as you're doing it for something worth fighting for."

Yuken raised an eyebrow, "Wow. That's pretty deep."

The monk in the background chuckled a little and smiled as he said, "Well that's Piccolo for you: The world's only living fortune cookie."

Piccolo growled and was about to bonk Krillin on the head when he felt it. A power so large and frightening yet familiar at the same time.

The Namekian stopped dead in his tracks. The others felt it as well and Krillin shivered, "Is… is that him?"

Piccolo merely nodded and shed his weighted turban and cape. At that moment, a saucer-like ship entered the atmosphere and headed for the clearing at an amazing speed.

"Krillin, be on guard! Yuken don't be afraid, you're ready for this!" The other two nodded and assumed battle stances and Piccolo did the same.

The ship's landing gear grabbed onto the ground beneath it, crushing the Earth as it clasped down.

Krillin sweatdropped as he felt the two other large ki's of the other Icejins, "Well, it was nice being alive again… for a short time anyway."

The catwalk opened and the fearsome threesome walked down it as Freeza said, "My, my. Look here, there's a welcoming committee for us." Yuken growled at the mere sound of that voice.

After a few steps, the tyrants were visible to the warriors and Yuken clenched his fists when he saw that milky-white, slender body.

"Let's see, this is the best the Earth has to offer: a midget, a wannabe telepath monkey and a runaway Namekian… oh my! I'm quaking in my boots!" The three Icejins entered a small laughing fit.

Yuken's power steadily rose as he growled more. A small spark of electricity appeared in front of the cub.

"Yuken." Piccolo said assertively, "Restrain yourself. We don't have any margin for error here."

The three on the catwalk ceased their laughing and Freeza snapped his fingers, "My right hand man will take care of you. Hisashi!" With that, the longhaired Saiyan teleported next to his 'master'.

"Yes sir?" Hisashi said as he kneeled.

Yuken was flooded with memories. That name, that face, that voice. Everything that had been blanked out from his memory was back in an instant, this was not good for the other Saiyan.

At first Yuken felt comforted by Hisashi's presence. There was an air of protection around him. For a moment, Yuken was happy to see his fellow Saiyan. All these feelings of caring were soon replaced by ones of anger and hate

"You." Yuken said with an eerily calm voice, his head down, "I remember you. I remember it all now." Yuken's power made several leaps and bounds, taking everyone off guard as he reached new limits and his calm demeanour dropped.

"You!" He pointed at Hisashi, "This is all your fault!" The cub's power was incredible to say the least. Both Piccolo and Krillin moved away as Yuken's energy started to make a hole in the ground.

Sparks of electricity appeared everywhere. Animals ran away from this massive surge of energy seeking cover. The Cold family looked on, jaws agape as they felt this energy. Within a matter of seconds, Hisashi's green scouter burst into bits.

The forest shook as Yuken's power and anger grew. Winds erupted from the cub and his tail lashed out in absolute fury.

"Yuken!" Piccolo yelled out over the winds ,"Who is that?"

"That person standing there. That Saiyan. That monster, is the reason why I'm here. The one who told Freeza our location. The one who practically killed our entire tribe." Yuken spoke all these words with venom in his voice, "He is Hisashi Kaminoke. My brother."

**[Stop BGM]**

**A/N: Now who saw that coming huh? I did, but I don't know about you guys. I hope that this was epic enough to make up for it being short.**

**Now then, my hint to this was several puns I've put in:**

**Yuken Kaminoke (Snow Hair)**

**Kinpatsu Kaminoke (Blonde Hair)**

**Daidaiiro Kaminoke (Orange Hair)**

**Hisashi Kaminoke (Long Hair)**

**(Doesn't everything just sound cooler in Japanese?)**

**Please review! **


	11. The Tyrant and The Monk

**A/N: And… Here's Chapter 11! This is where we finally get to the fighting phase of this fic! But you'll have to wait a little while for the matchups you guys wanna see. I'm just gonna start things off with a more comedic fight, and then we get serious.**

**And there's something I'm very excited about! (Probably a bit too excited, but, c'est la vie [Look it up.]): The views for this story are… Vegeta, if you would do the honours,**

**Vegeta: (Clears throat) "The views for this story are… over one thousand!"**

**Thanks for all the support I've received so far! I never expected to get so much interest in a story mainly about OC's (original characters if you didn't know).**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, have a great read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Rights go to Toei Animation, Funimation and Akira Toriyama.**

**I do not own any songs mentioned throughout this work of fiction.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and the following characters: Yuken, Hisashi, Jacks, Lucy, Emerald, Sara, Lyrics and Ship.**

**My permission has been given to Raiden 221 and SSJ5 Kiezen to use Yuken.**

**Chapter 11**

**The King and The Monk.**

Yuken still had his fists clenched so hard that blood was coming from them. Winds blew from his young body as his navy aura whirred around him and he stared daggers at Hisashi.

Piccolo looked on awestruck at the scene before him, 'Unbelievable.' He thought, 'His power is at my level and he's not even going Super Saiyan. But there's something different about him. I can't put my finger on it, maybe it's his ki signature. Yeah, for some reason it feels… darker.'

The Cold family had gotten over their initial shock and had realised this was merely an angry power up, causing more damage to the surrounding area than what would have normally been caused if one were calm.

Freeza snapped his fingers and a blue, fish-like alien appeared and kneeled before his master with a red pillow in his hands. On this pillow was a golden scouter with a black lens and silver button.

The tyrant smirked and picked up the royal scouter, it being configured to read power levels of any height like Jacks' scouter.

Once the scouter was on his face, Yuken's power returned to its normal peak, the Saiyan deciding it best not to use… that power source.

Freeza activated the scouter and smirked at Yuken's power level, "Very, very impressive young one. You even scared me there for a bit. But you're just as strong as the Namekian and that is no threat to me. Even less so for the human." Krillin suddenly had a dark cloud over his head as he bent down and Freeza continued, "Still, I could use some exercise."

"Come now son." Said the gigantic King Cold, "We also want some fun. Isn't that right Cooler?"

His firstborn nodded, "Yes brother. Don't be such a brat, taking all the cake from the party."

The youngest tyrant sighed as he put the scouter back on the pillow and the soldier teleported away again, "Fine, fine, fine. You two choose your opponents. But the child is mine… we have a score to settle."

"That we do, chrome dome." Yuken said spitefully. During the entire conversation though, the child's gaze remained on Hisashi, giving a look colder than the planet that was the cause of the young Saiyan's hair… situation.

Hisashi was surprised by Yuken's reaction. He wasn't scared that his scouter exploded, he knew it was just too weak a scouter for a fight like this. He wasn't scared of the look Yuken gave, he even returned it to play his part of the henchman. He was scared of the way Yuken reacted, 'Why?' Thought the elder Saiyan, 'Why is he so angry?' Does… does he know? Well, I think he did say it. Can't blame him then. If only I could get him alone… explain things to him.'

The youngest Icejin suddenly spoke up, snapping his minion out of his thoughts, "Oh, and Hisashi, you're fighting with me."

Hisashi was startled by this, "Umm… but why sir?"

"Simple. Unlike my counterpart, I don't take risks and I don't have an ego the size of a planet. Two of many reasons I made so that he could never surpass me."

"I'll take the one in red." Cold said pointing to Krillin who shuddered, "I never judge a book by its cover."

"That leaves me with the Namekian." Piccolo stared at Cooler and narrowed his eyes, "He seems like a somewhat worthy opponent."

"Alright then, how about we get this show on the…" Freeza was interrupted by an explosion from behind. The Cold's turned around to see a Super Saiyan Jacks, floating in midair over their ship which now had several large holes.

"Oh I'm sorry, are these yours?" Jacks said sarcastically, and Freeza's soldiers began to drop from the sky, dead.

Each reaction was different: Freeza smiled, King Cold put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, Piccolo smirked, Krillin said, "Well it's about time!", Yuken remained unfazed and kept his glare on Hisashi, said Saiyan smirked as well and Cooler was red with rage.

"WHY?" Yelled Cooler, "Why? These things are expensive you know! You could have just flown out the back, but _no_! You had to make a grand entrance, and blow the whole thing up! Who do you think is going to pay for all this? Oh that's right: me! I'll be lucky to afford Christmas gifts this year you oaf!"

Jacks scratched the back of his head and said in genuine sincerity, "Gee, I'm sorry. Guess I wasn't thinking."

Freeza then spoke up, "It appears there's more to this form than lets on. Change of plans: Hisashi, handle the brat. This Saiyan is all mine."

Freeza then floated up to Jacks' height and they both teleported away. Piccolo looked over to his friend and then looked to his pupil and nodded at them. Krillin returned the gesture while Yuken grunted. Both the Namekian and his predetermined opponent vanished.

Hisashi tried to speak, "Yuken I…"

"Shut up." Yuken interrupted through barred teeth, "We are going to fight. So pick the place, and let's do this." The older Saiyan nodded and they both teleported away.

This left the king and the monk all alone. The wind blew across the field, causing some of the flames on the ship behind Cold to be snuffed out.

Cold smirked at his opponent as Krillin got into a fighting stance. The monk could feel the energy from one fight, then another, and then another. They had all begun their battles to the death, and here he was, standing like a weak child, afraid to go into a fight that could save lives.

'No! This is not the time to be weak!' Thought Krillin, 'What would Goku, or Gohan do at this point? Do what I'm doing? Heck no! Well maybe Gohan when he was younger, but that's not the point! The point is: I can do this!'

Krillin looked over at his opponent who smirked and Krillin copied his action, 'Look at his smile. Well, I'll show him. Yeah. I'm gonna go right over there, and wipe that smile right off of his sorry excuse for a face!'

Krillin's pep talk was interrupted as the Icejin flashed in front of him, and Cold sent the human through the tree line behind him with a solid punch to the face.

'Owy! Owy! Owy! Sweet mercy that hurts! It feels like I was attacked by cheese grater and then took a bath in rubbing alcohol mixed with lemon juice!' Thought the currently airborne Krillin, who then made contact with the ground in an open field. Krillin then skidded on the ground for a short bit, creating a rut, followed by his head colliding with a boulder which then exploded, and covered his body in small pebbles.

Krillin groggily opened his eyes to see his opponent staring down at him mockingly, 'Why me? Why is it always me? I could've gone with a fight with a Freeza soldier, but now, I get him.'

"Well?" asked the king expectantly, "Are you getting up, or are you just going to lie there like a corpse? Because I can arrange the former if you wish."

"No. I'm cool." Said Krillin as he got up groggily and dusted the dirt off of him and got back into a fighting stance.

"There we are." Declared Cold and he flew back a ways to gain some distance, "Now you have some fire in your eyes. This will make the fight far more interesting. Tell you what: I'll let you have a free move on me."

Krillin was taken back by this, "S… seriously?"

"Sure! Why not? You're obviously not going to make a move at the moment, so perhaps it would boost your confidence if I took some damage."

"So… any move I want?"

**[BGM: It's All Over by 3 Days Grace]**

"Any one at all. Look! I'll even cover me eyes!" Cold then did as said and covered his eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad?" The monk said as he charged up his attack.

"I swear."Cold chuckled.

The King then heard Krillin yell something, but couldn't make out what. He then heard a strange whirring noise and the next thing he knew, he felt an indescribable pain in his arm.

When Cold looked, he found his entire left arm was gone and he shrieked at the stub that was left. Covering the wound with his remaining arm, Cold knelt down on the ground in pain.

"Darn it." Said Krillin as he snapped his fingers, "I knew I should've aimed higher!"

"You idiot!" Yelled Cold, "You son of a…" Cold's verbal onslaught was cut off as he grabbed his stub in agony and then growled at Krillin who took a step back in fear.

"You… you said you wouldn't get mad!"

"That was because I expected an attack…" grumbled Cold, "That wouldn't take off my arm you imbecile! I mean, how would you feel?"

Krillin scratched the back of his head in shame.

"That's what I thought." The Icejin stood up and walked to his cowering opponent, "I was just going to kill you but now, I'm going to break you…" Krillin shuddered, "Like a chocolate bar."

Krillin was confused by this, "Wait, what?" The monk was slapped across the field by the King's tail and landed hard.

Krillin got up groggily again and thought, 'Well, I should've seen that coming. At least I might have an advantage now that he's a limb short.'

Krillin was proven wrong as Cold teleported in front of him and delivered a bone crunching kick to the monk's abdomen. Said monk was out of breath as he flew straight into the air. Cold then teleported above Krillin and slammed his elbow down on Krillin's back, sending him down again and causing yet another hard crash.

The king then started firing purple ki blasts with his remaining arm and Krillin barely managed to roll away from this onslaught. When Cold stopped, Krillin used the cover of the dust to teleport behind the Icejin and deliver a kick to Cold's neck.

Cold stumbled forward a bit but soon recovered and turned around with a growl. Cold then stuck out his palm and fired a huge blast of purple energy, which Krillin barely dodged.

This proved to be a diversion as the king appeared next to Krillin and gave a kick to his gut, causing the monk to double over in pain and the kick was followed by an elbow to the back, sending Krillin back down for a third time.

This time however, Cold followed Krillin's decent but the monk retaliated with a sudden, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" and the wave hit Cold dead on. But this only served to slow the behemoth down as when the dust settled, it revealed an unscathed Cold with a scowl on his face.

When Krillin finally met ground again, Cold's horns landed right next to each of Krillin's sides. For once the human was glad for his diminutive stature and proceeded to knee the king in the face, breaking Cold's nose and making him stumble back slightly.

Krillin suddenly got an idea and flew right in front of the sun's current position and put his three centre fingers of both his hands on his forehead, closed his eyes and yelled, "Solar Flare!"

As Cold was asking, with a voice that sounded like he had a blocked nose, "What is he up to now?" And the Icejin behemoth was met with a blinding blue-white light and his vision was practically gone and his eyes literally burnt when opened.

Krillin then took this chance to make his move and flew back down with great speed towards his opponent, leg stretched out and yelling, "Ha! Let's see if you can handle the Incredible Krillin Kick!"

Krillin's yell had alerted Cold to his position and just before the kick connected, the Icejin grabbed Krillin's leg which was followed by a sweatdrop and some shivers from Krillin and a continuous smack down from Cold as he held onto Krillin's leg, eyes closed, and bashed him into the ground over and over like a child throwing a tantrum with a doll in their hands. Except this tantrum caused a hole in the ground per connection with the ground.

After about ten seconds of this, Cold felt a bit tired and simply dropped the almost lifeless body of Krillin in one of his craters and panted as his vision slowly returned.

When the world was in view again, Cold smirked at his panting opponent, "I must admit, I never expected such a challenge from you. You have done well my petite friend. Too bad you sliced off my arm. Now I am a forgiving person, but I'm afraid that crosses the line." The Icejin said this all with a nonchalant tone, as if he were having a conversation, "Now then. You seem to be a family man, besides your power. I should go and pay your family a visit." Cold then read Krillin's mind and got the address for his home, "There it is!" Cold turned around with a wave, "See ya later. Moptop."

Krillin's eyes sprang open in rage. The monk slowly got up, clutching one arm and glared at Cold, his voice slightly rising in volume as he spoke, "You can make fun of my height…" Cold turned around intrigued, "… you can make fun of my power…" Krillin balled his fist and charged up some power, "… you can threaten my family… but nobody!" Krillin stuck his hand in the air and a familiar yellow disc appeared above his palm, "Nobody makes fun of the hair! Destructo Disc!"

The disc flew with amazing speed across the field. So amazing, Cold was only able to move part of his body, and off went his other arm and the tip of his tail with an, "Oh come on!" From the king.

"Kaioken!" Yelled the other fighter and he was enveloped in a red aura as he flew towards the behemoth at incredible speed.

All Cold did was stand there and ask, "Kaio-what?" And Krillin began to pound every square inch of the behemoths body with super enhanced punches and kicks at lightning speed.

Cold felt as if every inch of his body was on fire and thought, 'Why me? Why is it always me? I could've gone with a fight with an Earth soldier, but now, I get him.'

After some more pounding, Cold finally fell backwards, dead. Krillin stood in front of the body with a smirk as his red aura vanished and he panted, "That's right buddy!" Krillin weakly pointed at the corpse, "That's what happens… when you mess… with the best!" Krillin then fell backwards, unconscious.

**[Stop BGM]**

**A/N: Well, that's that! I hope you guys liked it and had fun reading!**

**You might not get some updates from me in a while now because I'll be moving to Canada :'( [I have nothing against Canada. I'm just sad about going is all] and I don't know when I'll have access to a computer again.**

**But please review while I'm gone! And thanks for reading!**


	12. Skill vs Power

**A/N: I have arrived in Canada safely! Yay! And after 33 and a half hours of travelling, it was a long journey.**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter and its one that I've been wanting to do for a while!**

**Disclaimer: (per request, I'm doing personalized disclaimers again)**

**Vegeta walks on stage: "The following is a fan based"**

**Nappa: "Hey Vegeta! Can I do the disclaimer? Please?"**

**Vegeta: (sighs) "Fine"**

**Nappa: "Yay! The following is a fan based work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT all belong to their respective owners and so do all the songs mentioned. Was that good Vegeta?"**

**Vegeta: "Yeah, whatever."**

**Nappa: "Ya know, this reminds me of that time we were in jail and you were a prison..."**

**Vegeta: "Shut up Nappa!"**

**Claimer: Sara walks on stage: "Me, Yuken, Hisahsi, Jacks, Lyrics, Ship, Emerald, Lucy and this plot are all owned by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan. So no stealing, kay?"**

**Chapter 12**

**Skill vs. Power**

"**It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."- Mark Twain**

**[BGM: The Dragon Theme by Bruce Faulconer]**

An open farm field. That was the chosen fight for the two titans known as Piccolo and Cooler.

The dirt had a yellow hew and was as dry as sand. The farm itself was long since abandoned, leaving the white fence with cracking paint and leaving it in disrepair. The same could be said for the farmhouse and nearby tractor.

A small wind blew by, blowing up dust in between the Icejin and Namekian who seemed to be having a staring competition as both glared at each other and had their arms crossed. But, what these two warriors were really doing was sizing each other up and formulating plans to take the other down.

The purple and white skinned ice lizard then decided to speak up as he smirked, "Well, it appears we are both at a stalemate. You won't attack me because you want to find out my style first and how to combat it, and I won't attack you because, unlike my brother and father, I learnt how to sense energy and know how powerful you are."

Piccolo was caught off guard by this, 'Great He can sense energy! There's a big advantage I thought I had out the window!' Thought the Namekian who also put on a smirk so as to not act surprised, "Ya, I guess we are stuck. But a fight has to happen, and soon. So." Piccolo got into a fighting stance, "I'll let you have the first move."

**[Piccolo vs. Android 17 by Bruce Faulconer (just loop it when it ends)]**

"Why thank you my friend. I thought you would never offer." Cooler then struck without warning and teleported right in front of Piccolo, delivering a hard punch to the Namekian's chin, sending him flying.

Piccolo quickly steadied himself in the air and then stuck out his palm at Cooler and let loose a barrage of ki blasts.

The Icejin continually flew backwards to avoid the incoming blasts, teleporting at the last second to dodge the purple energy balls.

The result of all these blasts was that Piccolo lost some stamina and dust was thrown from all the new craters in the Earth, concealing Cooler's body and the Icejin then suppressed his energy and hid in the clouds.

Cooler then teleported next to Piccolo and hit the Namekian in the stomach with his tail, causing Piccolo to double over and spit to come from his mouth as he gasped for air.

The Namekian inwardly smirked. Piccolo now had Cooler right where Piccolo was most comfortable: the air.

Piccolo quickly regained his composure and grabbed the thick appendage of the frost demon and began spin midair as he held on.

Piccolo continually increased his speed, making the prince nauseous and his vision blurry. Just when Cooler thought his stomach couldn't stand anymore, Piccolo released him, sending the tyrant away at high speeds.

As Cooler flew against the winds, Piccolo teleported a few miles ahead of him, Piccolo's hand stuck out.

All Cooler could do was stop himself and put his arms in front of his body as Piccolo yelled, "Explosive Wave!" And the yellow wave of energy engulfed the frost demon.

Brown smoke came from Cooler's badly burnt body as it was slowly revealed he was panting and his arms were crossed in front of him.

The Namekian smirked at his handiwork and Cooler smirked back at him as his arms returned to his sides.

"Most impressive Namekian. You've managed to char my skin. But now it's my turn." Cooler pointed his index fingers at Piccolo and began to fire the purple, streamline blasts of energy known as Death Beams.

Piccolo managed to swat a few aside, but one caught him off guard and his body was soon covered in small yellow explosions, tearing his gi to shreds. After a few seconds of this, Cooler ended his combo by teleporting in front of Piccolo and delivering a hard punch to his face, sending the Namekian back to the ground.

Piccolo stood up groggily with one eye closed and clutching an arm, 'You're a lot stronger than your clone."

Cooler landed a few feet away from the slightly injured Piccolo and smirked, "Well it's only natural. My brother, father and I all fought on the front lines and trained frequently, something else that sets us apart from our clones."

"But what about the age difference? You should be in your forties."

"Oh that. Father wanted our rule to spread more quickly so he sped up our clones physical age. Nobody takes kids seriously."

"True." Piccolo stood up straight and cracked his neck, "Ready to end this?"

"Gladly." Cooler squatted down with his hands balled into fists. Pieces of dirt rose into the air as the frost demon grunted and his power steadily increased.

The Icejin's shoulders shot up and his body's bulk increased twofold. Four horns sprang out from Cooler's forehead and his eyes took on a red hue as a white mask now slid over his mouth, both hiding and darkening his facial features.

Cooler cackled as he stood up again and rocks floated around him, "Scared Namekian? Surely you sense that my power is now twice as great! Gaze upon the fabled fifth form of the Icejin race that only I can control!" said frost demon said in a now slightly metallic voice.

Piccolo gave a single chuckle. He'd been waiting for this, "Not bad for royalty. Now, let me show you how to power up!"

Piccolo clenched his fists and screamed as his power went up dramatically, near the same level as Cold in an instant.

Piccolo surprised the Icejin with a sudden charge attack, delivering quick blows to Cooler's armoured chest with lightning speed. Piccolo finished his attack with a single hard punch to Cooler's stomach, making the frost demon skid back as he clutched his stomach,

The frost demon quickly recovered however, and sent a large purple Death Beam at Piccolo who simply teleported and the beam destroyed the farmhouse and tractor.

Piccolo appeared behind Cooler and hit him on the head with his elbow.

The prince quickly turned around and tried to grab Piccolo, but the Namekian was too fast for him and teleported behind again, delivering another blow to Cooler's abdomen with a swift kick.

And the two entered into a flurry of blows, not a single one hitting Piccolo.

This happened several more times before Cooler became fed up and screamed out in rage, blowing dust everywhere and the nearby area was enveloped in a yellow explosion.

When the lightshow died down, Piccolo was shown to be floating calmly in the air, unharmed, "Are you done with you tantrum now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why?" Cooler yelled from his newly made deep crater, "Why can't I hit you?" The now clearly angered frost demon again shouted.

"Simple." Piccolo started as he slowly floated down, "Your new form is too slow to even come near me. Your 'fabled' form is riddled with flaws." Piccolo smirked daringly, "I bet you couldn't even hit my forehead if I stood right here."

Cooler called Piccolo's bluff and appeared in front of the warrior, delivering a humungous right hook to the Namekian's forehead.

"You see what happens when you toy with me!" the now overconfident prince declared while Piccolo seemingly held his forehead.

It was a costly hit, the shockwave dislocating his jaw, but Piccolo had to make sure his next attack would hit. He knew all too well of the Icejins' amazing stamina and needed to end this now. What looked like Piccolo grasping his head was actually only two fingers on it, yellow arcs of electricity crackling around them as the attack charged up and Cooler gave his villain speech.

"And furthermore!" Cooler ranted, "I was never afraid of the dark, unlike my brother said!" Cooler panted from being out of breath, "Well, I actually feel better now that that's off my chest, but now I have to kill you."

Piccolo smirked, "Well I'm sorry but I know three words that will put quite a dent in that plan."

"And what words would those be?"

The Namekian warrior turned around and yelled, "Special Beam Canon!" and the thin beam of yellow and purple-lined energy cut through the air faster than you could blink, and went right through Cooler's right lung.

The frost demon took two steps back as his storage of air quickly depleted. It was true Icejin's had no need to breathe, but their lungs contained a special fluid that was highly necessary to their survival.

The prince fell on the ground and coughed up some of said vital, purple liquid, his mask now gone so as to help him pant.

Piccolo walked over calmly and stood hard on Cooler's chest, increasing his pain.

"Do it." Said Cooler, followed by two coughs, "You 'good guys' never do have the guts to finish what you started. Always doing the right thing and not making sure the 'bad guy' is..." Cooler was cut off as a blast of energy blew off his lower limbs and right of his upper chest.

After sensing for the faintest bit of Cooler's energy Piccolo walked away calmly, "Too bad for you I'm one of two good guys who does do that."

The Namekian sat down in the field to regain his energy and sensed out the energies of the other fights.

Piccolo gave a small chuckle as he found out the result of Krillin's fight. The warrior sighed as he thought, 'Yuken, Jacks. It would be an honour for me to help you in your battles, but these are your fights. I just hope you can win them.'

**[Stop BGM]**

**A/N: And that's that! Well for now anyways. I think this is one of my better fight scenes (at least I hope so). I might even come back and lengthen it one day.**

**Until next time, **

**Please Review!**


	13. Past life

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been struggling with a bit of writers block, but I hope that this is up to standard!**

**Disclaimer: Guru: "Nail. I do not wish to do the disclaimer. Gather the Dragon Balls."**

**Nail: (Sighs) "Guru, let me just do it."**

**Guru: "This pleases Guru."**

**Nail: "The following is a fan-based, non-profit work of fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. All songs suggested go to their respected owners. Please support the official release."**

**Claimer: (Ship floats on stage) "_Beep-boop-beep-beep-boop-beep_"**

**(loosely translated): "He owns it. You steal it, you die."**

**Chapter 13**

**Past life.**

**[BGM: In The End by Linkin Park]**

The two stood on opposite sides of the clearing in the forest, arms crossed and smirking at one another. The surrounding area was blocked off by trees and a mountain could be seen in the distance. The clearing itself was almost square in shape, and seemed to be anticipating the upcoming battle.

Jacks was the first to start the banter, "So. Freeza. It's kind of weird looking at a dead man."

The frost demon gave a small chuckle, "Well, I myself find this strange. On the way here, I did some research on my clone, why he would be so afraid and even beaten by a Saiyan. And after all the tales and stories I found, I expected something... well grander than a hair change and a bulk increase."

"Well, you should know all too well not to judge things by appearance. After all, you're barely taller than a ten-year-old, yet you have the power to decimate planets with a finger."

Freeza chuckled again, "True."

The Super Saiyan's face now became serious, "I'm curious as to why, why you would want to use your power for things like this."

"That my friend, is a bit of a story."

"Like either of us need to be anywhere."

The tyrant thought about this for a moment, "Fair enough. This tale starts back before I was even born, before my father was even born."

'Come on guys...' Thought Jacks, 'I need help with Freeza. I might be stronger than I was, but not by that margin...'

Freeza continued his story, "My ancestor, Chilled, was killed by _the _first Super Saiyan, and with his dying breath, ordered for his family to be told of this great power. Realizing we were actually outclassed by a race, we Icejins began to train. We began to unlock our new, stronger forms, but as we gained strength, our soldiers revolted against us, fearing our power and enslaving everyone.

For many years, our people were put through unbelievable hardship, but one among our race achieved the fabled fifth form, and we were freed! But, as years went by, our numbers dwindled due to starvation and lack of supplies from other planets. That's when my ancestors declared war on all races.

At least one of every race or species in the universe had enslaved us, a torment that lasted for five hundred years, so we declared that they would suffer for five hundred years as well."

Jacks smirked again, "You're totally insane, you do realise that?"

Freeza smirked as well, "Meh, makes life more interesting."

"Out of curiosity, when is your five hundred year reign suppose to end?"

The frost demon put his hand on his chin in thought, "Well what do you know, it's suppose to end this year."

Jacks got into a fighting stance, "Then it looks like destiny is on my side."

Freeza pulled his royal scouter from seemingly nowhere, "Maybe, or maybe not. I suppose we'll find out soon."

The Saiyan had a look of surprise upon seeing the scouter, "But, how?"

"I managed to salvage it while Cooler gave his whiny speech. Thought it might come in handy." The frost demon pushed the large button on the side and the small machine made a few beeping noises before displaying the yellow, alien symbols for numbers.

Freeza sighed but kept his smile, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I was hoping for something spectacular. True, you are powerful. Powerful to the point where you could give me a proper challenge, but..." Freeza reached to take the scouter off but was stopped by Jacks who was still smirking himself.

"Wait." Freeza's hand stopped midair, "Let me show you my max power in this level first."

The Icejin prince smiled and put his hand back down, "Alright, I'll bite."

Jacks balled his fists and grunted as air was pushed from beneath him, sending dust in all directions. Small clumps of dirt and some pebbles rose into the air but were turned to atoms as a golden aura enveloped the area.

The ground shook and trees bent backwards as the number on Freeza's scouter skyrocketed, but the frost demon never lost his smirk.

Jacks' power seemed to darken the sky, but the Super Saiyan knew that was not his energy...

After a few more seconds, the full-powered Super Saiyan stood up calmly and smirked.

**[Stop BGM]**

Freeza chucked his scouter away like an old toy, "My, my. You seemed to have fried it. Very impressive." The frost demon then had a look of realisation on his face, "That's it! Change the hair colour back to normal, get rid of the sword and put some armour, and you'd be a dead ringer for him."

"Who?" Asked Jacks confused as the tyrant chuckled.

"I remember your picture now. You were the first person to ever escape from my clone's military! He made the mistake of a single act of kindness that day, when the second to try and leave he wasn't so lucky." The frost demon smiled evilly, "I remember your file now. Oh, the things you did, and you were a mere cadet! You would have gone far kid! Just like your parents! Why did you have to go and throw away a future like that?"

The Super Saiyan clenched his fists as he tried to repress all those terrible memories, "That is not me anymore. That will never be me again!"

This outburst had surprised Freeza to the point where he never saw the punch until it connected with his gut. The Icejin coughed up some blood as he clutched his stomach and stumbled back.

Jacks stood determinedly and gave a look colder than the tyrant's namesake.

Said tyrant looked up with a smile and wiped the blood from his chin as he eyed his opponent, "Very impressive. But now it's my turn to go all out."

It happened faster than anybody could have guessed. Freeza's power doubled in an instant, his body only gaining slight bulk but his terror gaining a new level.

The frost demon displayed himself by leaning forward and spreading his arms gracefully, "Feast your eyes upon the terrible Freeza's one hundred percent power!"

Jacks was awestruck by the sudden increase, "But, your clone..."

"Became a big balloon of muscle? I know about that, but as I said: I've trained. Through training at my full power, I have managed to get rid of the speed issue as well as the factor where this hurts my body. As a plus, I get to keep my lean figure. So Super Saiyan..." Jacks returned to his fighting stance, "Are you ready to die?"

**[BGM: Battle Lines by Disciple]**

The two stared at each other, both in battle positions and anxious to begin. Without warning the two jumped at one another and a humungous wave of energy was released, creating a deep crater in the ground.

The two teleported from place to place, exchanging blows at lightning speed. Dust was thrown everywhere as the titans delivered planet-destroying blows and blasts.

Several sonic booms were heard as they travelled through the air faster than the eye could see.

They met in the middle of the field and Jacks moved to the side to avoid a blow aimed at his head, and could feel the power radiating off the tyrant's fist.

The Super Saiyan was then hit in the side by Freeza's tail, and then in the stomach by a knee.

Jacks took a few steps back in a daze, but Freeza didn't let up. The Icejin jumped forward with a flying kick, but the Saiyan managed to grab the leg and spin around, suddenly stopping as he threw Freeza through a tree line.

A deep rut was created as the alien went through the forest, but Freeza managed to steady himself and fired a giant purple wave of energy.

Jacks flew into the air to avoid the mass of purple, and then fired yellow blasts of ki balls in rapid succession. A veil of Earth was thrown up as a result and the frost demon managed to teleport in front of Jacks and hit him square in the cheek, throwing the Saiyan's scouter off his face.

Jacks growled and unsheathed his sword. The Saiyan swung for Freeza's right arm, but was surprised when the appendage was suddenly surrounded by swirling white energy.

The frost demon smirked at Jacks and they entered a duel of blades.

The sound of swords clashing could be heard through the forest as Jacks blocked an attack aimed for his midsection and then countered by pushing off Freeza's beam sword and making a stabbing motion for the prince's chest.

Said Icejin was able to just dodge to the left, but still received a large cut on his stomach. Jacks' sword was then pushed down as Freeza tried to slice it, but the Saiyan moved backwards and the two swords clashed again as their masters tried to assert dominance by pushing with all their might.

Suddenly, Freeza turned off his sword and jumped back, sending Jacks forward uncontrollably and the frost demon took this opportunity to knock Jacks' sword out of his hands with a swift kick.

The sword landed in the dirt with the hilt up as the two titans again entered an exchange of blows.

This time however, Jacks could truly feel all the strength from Freeza's blows as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jacks' bones felt like they would snap any moment and his muscles felt like putty.

The Saiyan could sense his power draining with every blow he took, and was slowly being knocked back to Earth.

Freeza broke through Jacks' defence with a kick to his groin and a fist to the forehead. The Icejin finished off his combo with a hammer fist to Jacks' stomach, and the Super Saiyan's body was sent back down to Earth.

Faster than expected, Jacks jumped out of his private hole, and prepared a full-powered energy, golden wave at the tyrant with one arm.

Golden ki swirled around Jacks' arm as it built up and his aura flared out and the frost demon closed in.

At the last possible second, Jacks fired his golden beam which hit the tyrant dead on in the face.

Yet, before the smoke even cleared, Freeza with a scowl on his face flew at the Super Saiyan and began a punching spree on the Saiyan's body. Every blow felt like fire from the sun, and every blast felt like magma from the Earth's core.

With a final heave, Freeza aimed a punch at Jacks' head and sent the battered and bruised Saiyan into a tree, cracking it in half as his seemingly unconscious body lay there.

**[Stop BGM]**

Freeza panted for a short while, as he kept his fist in the same position and watched Jacks for any sign of movement. When the Saiyan made none, the tyrant stood up straight and smiled, "I know you can hear me. And I must say, you've impressed me very much, especially since all the damage you've caused. If it weren't for your anger, you would have beaten me or at the very least critically injured me. But your temper blinded your foresight. It's a shame really, I would have liked to fight the real Saiyan who killed my double on Namek."

Jacks opened one eye and stared at the tyrant.

"That's right. I did do _all _my research. You are no legend. You are just some run away goody-two-shoes with a big power level, and pointy sword, playing super hero. Here's some advice: grow up. Leave this place and think about your place in the universe kid." A smirk came onto the tyrant's face, "Unbelievable. Forgive me, but I couldn't help but poke around in your mind and well..." the tyrant gave a chuckle, "I just can't believe that's the reason you're reason for becoming a goody-two-shoes, is a girl! How cliché! And you actually like that brat and that loner? I must say, you are a strange one. But, even though this you is entertaining, I would prefer a fight with someone near my level of insanity. Removing the girl, should be the right push."

The tyrant turned around and waved as he said, "Be good now, and don't wait up."

'No. I won't let him win...' The Super Saiyan caught a second wind and jumped off the tree towards the Icejin yelling, "I won't let you hurt her!"

The frost demon turned around and smiled, "Now that's more like it!"

The battles rage on as the fate of the universe hangs in the balance, as well as the fate of two brothers...

**A/N: Was the ending corny? Yes. Was it fun to write? Even more so!**

**Please review!**


	14. Memories

**A/N: And here we are! I never thought this fic would actually get this long! Thanks for all the support so far you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and/or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own the characters Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Emerald, Lucy, Ship, Sara and Lyrics. I also own this plot. The only authors with permission to use Yuken are SSJ5 Kiezen and Raiden 221.**

**Chapter 14**

**Memories.**

_("So hotshot, you want to fight Majin Buu?"_

_Fight you? No. I want to kill you.")_

There they were. The brothers' fighting grounds seemed almost exactly the same as Freeza's, except its shape was round and the clearing was far larger.

Yuken's small body radiated with power as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, while Hisashi stood calmly with his arms crossed, staring at his brother.

The elder had no idea what to say. As far as he knew, Yuken had died on Delta Moon by the hands of one of Freeza's henchmen. Yet, time and time again, Yuken had proved himself quite the stubborn child, and it was unlikely he would go down without a fight.

That was Hisashi's only comfort during those months under Freeza: knowing his family had at least died with honour. However, upon hearing that he indeed still had kin, his brother at that, he was elated beyond belief. Even more so when he found out that Yuken had made it to the safety zone.

The elder Saiyan was never one for compassion, but he truly felt a need to go and pick up his sibling and merely hold him. Giving his body and mind proof this was no illusion.

But, Hisashi knew better than that, _"It... it was you?" _The images of a teary-eyed Yuken played through Hisashi's mind. The way his body shook and his sobs filled the air, it brought insufferable guilt onto Hisashi's shoulders.

However, Yuken's sadness had clearly given way to rage. He was not that teary-eyed boy from months ago. Thanks to some special training, Hisashi had learnt how to sense ki and could tell like himself, Yuken had received a power up from training, a power up big enough to put the siblings on par with one another.

The elder Saiyan tried to put his thoughts into words, "Yuken. I understand you're angry..." Hisashi was cut off as a fist collided with his jaw and made him stumble back.

Meanwhile, Yuken seethed with rage as he yelled, "I'm gonna rip out your intestines! Pull out your hair! Cut your eyeballs in half, and shove them down your throat you jerk!"

Hisashi blinked twice, "Okay. You're very angry. That's understandable. Let me explain"

Yuken however, was not interested and leaped forward, rapidly punching his older brother over his body as he yelled, "Explain what? Why you betrayed us? Why everyone I love and care about is dead?" Yuken began to accent each syllable with a hit, "Why! You're working! For! A! Mass! Murderer!"

Hisashi couldn't stand not having a chance to explain himself anymore and had no interest in being a punching bag.

The older brother felt something click in his mind as a familiar feeling took him over and his hair colour changed from black to gold, and stood up on end as he ascended.

**[BGM: Ace Combat: Assault Horizon OST Track 7]**

Yuken was blown away from the force of Hisashi's aura and landed on the dirt with two thuds. Yuken then looked at his ascended brother with daggers still in his eyes.

"Yuken." Said Hisashi calmly, "You can't beat me. I'm too strong for you in this form."

The younger Saiyan stood up and balled his fists in anger, as his head was down as he mumbled, "I don't care..."

"What?"

"I don't care!" Yelled the small boy as his tail smacked the ground hard and destroyed a large section of dirt.

"I don't care that you're stronger than me! I don't care that you're bigger than me! It's your fault they're dead!"

The sky began to darken as clouds moved over the battlefield, "It's your fault Freeza found us out! It's your fault mom, dad, Emerald and Sara are dead! It's all your fault!"

Yuken began to pant and his hair stood on end for a few seconds as his tail continued to smack around angrily. The boy's head began to fill with memories. Memories of Hisashi calling him 'bro', Yuken's landing on Earth, Freeza laughing, Piccolo attacking him, his parents smiling down at him, Sara and him walking in a park, his grandparents' faces as they tried to protect him, his father's sacrifice, his fight with Cell...

"It's all your fault!" The boy's aura became gold in an instant and blew up columns of dirt, hiding Yuken. Another burst of energy revealed the Saiyan cub again. This time however, he was slightly taller, his muscle mass had increased, his irises were now teal and his hair and aura were golden and stood up straight.

After ascending, Yuken spoke in a calm, hate-filled voice as his aura whirred around him, "And I'm gonna make you pay for it."

Hisashi was shocked by his younger brother's transformation and didn't see the fist coming. The pain was tremendous as the cub's fist collided with his abdomen, making Hisashi double over in pain as he gasped for air.

This attack was followed up by a kick to the face, knocking Hisashi on his back. The elder quickly jumped up and steadied himself as he landed a punch of his own on Yuken's cheek.

Hisashi himself had some pent up aggression for different reasons and was more than happy to fight someone.

The two brothers had a quick stare down before they teleported and hit each other across the face simultaneously in the air a few feet above the forest canopy.

The brothers both quickly recovered and entered a brawl, sending out shockwaves as their punches and kicks collided. While Hisashi had the advantage of strength, size and practice in this form, Yuken was far more nimble and agile as well as faster, making the two equal matches in attributes, bringing it down to fighting skill and experience.

Hisashi decked Yuken in the face before following up by grabbing his leg and spinning around before suddenly stopping and releasing the boy, sending Yuken back down to Earth.

Said Saiyan jumped out of his crater in an instant and began to fire Masenkos in rapid succession, forcing Hisashi to continually teleport. Finally, Yuken got lucky with a direct hit, sending the elder Saiyan down to Earth.

The Super Saiyan managed to steady himself with one hand and a knee on the ground. Hisashi quickly stood up after regaining some stamina and stood in a pose similar for the Kamehameha Wave, but with one hand in front of the other.

"Galick Gun... Fire!" And the royal purple beam was sent towards Yuken who had planned ahead, "Destructo Disc!" The yellow disc appeared above Yuken's hand, but instead of throwing it, Yuken kneeled and put the disc in front of him, using it a shield.

The two attacks collided and the mix of colours resulted in green crackles of lightning on the disc. Hisashi pushed more power into the attack, but all this did was push Yuken back further and make him strain slightly.

Seeing the fruitlessness of this attack, the older brother turned off his attack, releasing Yuken from his position, and allowing the younger Saiyan to throw his attack.

Hisashi narrowly avoided the attack by jumping up, but the disc proved as a ruse when Yuken slammed his foot into Hisashi's gut, causing yet another double over, but this time, Hisashi returned with an elbow to Yuken's stomach, causing the two to move away from each other.

The two Super Saiyans landed on the ground with their backs to each other. Both then powered up familiar shaped small, balls of ki (except Hisashi's was purple).

"Blue Star..."

"Purple Star..."

The brothers turned around and simultaneously yelled, "Blast!" as they both thrust their hands forward, and the attacks connect, resulting in a crater in the ground as the beams struggled for dominance.

A bolt of lightning from the clouds struck the beam as each brother pushed harder and harder, trying to outmatch the other. Their hands burned and their joints ached, but neither would give up.

Finally, it seemed as though purple was pushing back blue. Yuken tried as hard as he could, but the transformation had drained much of his stamina, and he was soon forced onto a knee.

"No... way... am I letting... him... win!" With a final push, the smirk that had formed on Hisashi's face vanished as he saw what his brother was doing. Yuken's eyes were purple and he knew what that meant: Yuken was finding a weakness in his attack.

Although all the power in the area and his new transformation had affected this technique, the cub was able to see a single weakness near the collision of the two attacks. The new Super Saiyan sent a weak blast to it. This specific blast was thin enough to actually pass through the epicentre of the attack, and come out of Hisashi's resulting in a massive explosion from all the pressure suddenly being released.

The explosion of energy was seen from all around and trees were obliterated, when the dust settled, both brothers were down for the count...

**[Stop BGM]**

Neither Saiyan was out for long, but Hisashi woke up to find blue ki bonds on his ankles, wrists, neck and tail. The Saiyan tried to move best he could, but the effort was useless.

It was then that Hisashi noticed Yuken. The boy was sitting on a rock a few inches from his feet. Said boy was covered in burn marks, bruises, blood stains, wearing a slightly torn gi and he was in his base form. Hisashi would've asked how he was, were he not in the same condition himself.

Then, Yuken spoke while staring at the ground. Not with malice. Not with anger. Not even with sorrow. He spoke as if he were having an everyday conversation, "Ironic isn't it? You were the one to teach me that technique, and now, here you are. Bet you never thought this would happen huh?"

Hisashi gave a small chuckle and rested his head on the dirt, "That's the understatement of the century. I still remember that trip to the outskirts to train you. You could barely make a ki ball at that stage and now, look at you: you were able to not only beat me, but become a Super Saiyan at the same time."

The boy then kept his head down even further, "It would've helped that night... in the alley."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! And we're not gonna talk about that! You promised we wouldn't!" Yuken said this with some tears in his eyes.

"Very well then. What do you want to talk about then?"

The boy stood up, prepared a ki ball in his hand and walked menacingly towards Hisashi, "How about reasons I shouldn't blast you into Otherworld?"

**[BGM: DBZ Long Flashback Theme]**

Hisashi sighed as he brought up bad memories, "Fine. I don't know how much you forgot, cause you seem to have had a bit of amnesia, so I'll start from the beginning..."

_**Our father was one of the stronger Saiyans on Delta. While most lived in fear of Freeza, he believed we could save lives, by monitoring his actions, and forewarning the inhabitants of planets. But as he saved more lives, the calls became closer, and eventually there was a battle on a planet. We won with ease, but that was sure to put us on Freeza's attention list.**_

_Hisashi and Daidairo stood on a cliff as they overlooked the city in the distance, and Hisashi tried to argue with his father, "Please, doing this will only alert Freeza. We have to stay hidden. At least until we're strong enough to properly fend him off if the need arises."_

_Daidairo merely turned to his son, smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Son, I will not let a victory go to my head. I'm smarter than that. But I also cannot let people suffer the way we once did. Trust me Hisashi, you'll understand when you're older."_

_**He just wouldn't listen. No one would. So I... I took matters into my own hands...**_

"_That's interesting. So are you certain your father will be there on the third planetary cycle?" Asked the voice of Freeza from a video screen._

"_Yes. I'm certain if you merely show him your power, you'll never hear from us again." Replied Hisashi._

"_Hmm... very well. This will take care of that thorn in my side. You have done well."_

_**But when they arrived, Freeza wasn't there. All went well. I even came along in case Freeza turned on us. Instead... he followed us home...**_

_The cities burned as Hisashi tried to make his way through the hordes of soldiers. He then saw Emerald fighting her own group of soldiers, and not faring well._

"_Emerald!" Was what the Saiyan yelled as he punched his way through soldier after soldier, but when he arrived it was too late._

_**I held her for a long time and just... cried. After that, I felt the rage in me boil over, and I ascended. It was for a short time, but I had unlocked the power. After I gave her a quick burial, I ran to the city, where me and you bumped into Freeza.**_

"_My, my. What have we here? If it isn't the man who made all this possible."_

_Yuken was confused as he lost his stance and looked at Hisashi, "What does he mean?"_

_The elder merely put his head down in shame, making Yuken teary-eyed._

"_It... it was you?" The boy ran away, looking for his parents._

_**I had to think quickly and I pretended to have actually planned all that. He gave me a position as a 'reward'. But I despised him. The only reason I stayed with him was to gain enough power to kill him..."**_

Yuken's face remained unchanged throughout the entire story.

"Yuken... brother, I never intended for Freeza to cause anyone harm. If anything, I only wanted to keep people safe. I messed up, and no apology can make up for what I've done. You do, what you think is right."

The cub had no idea what to do. Would he let his brother go? It was not his fault, but every fibre of his being wanted to end off Hisashi.

Would Yuken choose compassion, or instinct?

**Please review!**


	15. Demon vs Monkey

**A/N: Hi there! It's me, again, in case you were wandering. Now, I have some bad news: Due to... certain circumstances, the amount of computer time I have will go down a HUGE amount, which will mean slower updates for all my fics. I do apologize, and will try my best to update as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot as well as any and all original characters in this work of fiction: Yuken, Hisashi, Jacks, Ship, Lyrics, Emerald, Sara and Lucy.**

**Chapter 15**

**Demon vs. Monkey.**

Jacks found himself face first in the dirt. His body in unimaginable agony, made worse by the fact that he had to remain in his Super Saiyan state just to survive one of the tyrant's punches.

Said Icejin walked calmly over to Jacks who was trying to get back up. Freeza smiled and wiped some blood from under his lip as he stopped behind the Saiyan who was only on his elbows at the moment.

"My, my. It looks like you're hurt. Here, let me help you up." Freeza said coldly and planted his foot hard on Jacks' back, forcing the Saiyan back down and causing the ground to crack slightly. All this knocked the wind out of the Super Saiyan, and his pain increased as Freeza pushed harder.

"Oh! My bad! I think I did that wrong. I am new to this 'helping' thing. Maybe I should do it..." the Icejin prince lifted his enormous, the toed foot into the air and smiled darkly, "...like this." With a mighty heave, the frost demon's foot landed hard on Jacks' back, this time completely destroying a section of Earth and leaving Jacks nearly unconscious.

'Come on guys...' thought the downed Saiyan weakly, 'I need your help. I thought I could beat him, but I wasted too much time and now, I can't even go to the next level. What are you two doing...'

Hisashi lay on the ground with one eye swollen shut, looking up at his younger brother. Normally the long-haired Saiyan would be able to tell people's expressions, see things in their eyes to tell what their plans or feelings were. A bonus from his telepathic training.

But now, in his brother's eyes, he saw nothing. No feelings of hate, anger, guilt or even contemplation were evident on his face. Like he had gone to his own world to figure things out.

The blue orb of energy floated just above Yuken's hand, and without protection, could easily kill Hisashi. But the Saiyan made no move to break free of the bonds, or talk his way out. No. Hisashi was ready for whatever fate had in store for him.

Suddenly, Yuken's hand twitched and his eyes were filled with frustration. Yuken moved his arm back as he readied to throw the ki ball and Hisashi closed his eyes, certain this was the last thing he would see in this dimension.

Jacks looked up as he heard an explosion, "No. He wouldn't."

This caused the Icejin to chuckle, "How do you know? You only knew the boy for about two days. I've only seen him once in person, and I already know more about him than you. But, if you're so anxious to meet Hisashi in Otherworld, that can be arranged."

Freeza extended his index finger and aimed for Jacks' heart. As he was about to fire, the Saiyan turned onto his back and fired a yellow blast at the Icejin's face, hitting him right in the eye.

Freeza howled in pain and clutched his face as it bled slightly while Jacks made a move for his boot. The Saiyan opened a side pocket and pulled out a well know type of bean.

"Hey Freeza!" the frost demon looked through one eye at his opponent who seemed to be healed of all injuries as a renewed golden aura blazed around him, "Ready for round three?"

Freeza chuckled and uncovered his face, revealing that half of it was severely burnt, "You _are _a troublesome monkey. Guess you need to learn your lesson three times before it sinks in."

The Saiyan give a single chuckle, "Something tells me you won't have all the good cards in this round." With that, both took their battle stances, ready to end it.

Moments prior...

Hisashi kept his eyes closed, expecting to feel a warm sensation, then pain, then nothing in a few short moments. To his surprise, he heard the explosion, but felt no pain other than that he was already in.

The bulky Saiyan opened his eyes to see Yuken heaving in both exhaustion and anger, a long rut of destroyed Earth in front of him, showing where the ki ball hit.

The young Saiyan suddenly screamed out in anger to the sky, fists clenched and eyes teary.

"I don't know what to do." Yuken said as he sat fell down onto his knees, "Why does this have to be so hard? Why aren't you here with me dad? I just wanna see you again..."

Hisashi watched this display and first had thoughts about how his brother would always be so emotional. These thoughts changed to those of guilt and pain, as memories flooded his mind.

"Huh?" Yuken looked to the sky, and seemed to be listening to someone speak. After a few moments of this, the boy wiped his eyes and nodded his head, "Right. I understand."

With that, the cub made his way to Hisashi with his index finger extended. A third shock occurred when the elder Saiyan felt no Death Beam penetrate his chest, but instead felt that his arms, legs and neck were once again free.

The confused Saiyan looked to Yuken and asked, "Why?"

The child merely smiled, "Because you're all the family I have left, and dad told me that your intentions were pure. Oh and that he, mom and everyone else forgive you."

For a moment, Hisashi thought his brother was insane, but soon got over it and took Yuken's hand, the two Saiyan's ready to take revenge on a tyrant.

**[BGM: Bleach OST: Invasion]**

The two warriors stared one another down as they prepared to enter the final round. Without warning, they both launched forward, leaving a trail of dust in their wake before their fists collided, destroying a large area of the forest with the shockwave.

The Icejin and Saiyan then entered into a flurry of punches and kicks, going higher as they did so. Jacks managed to land a hard blow to Freeza's midsection, making the frost demon double over and Jacks took this opportunity to deliver a double fisted blow to Freeza's neck, sending him to the Earth below.

Freeza turned the tables on him when he used his large, white tail to grab onto Jacks' neck, and they switched roles.

The Saiyan landed hard, but stood tall. Freeza suddenly teleported in front of him and fired a well aimed kick to his midsection. However, the kick was blocked by a yellow wall of ki, as Jacks pushed out his aura.

They both battled for supremacy, but Freeza ultimately won and his kick broke through, sending Jacks through a tree line. The Saiyan quickly came out of his daze, but upon seeing Freeza follow him, he decided rather than stop himself, to attack.

Jacks put his hands in front of his chest as a yellow, star-like, ball of ki formed. When the Icejin was a mere foot away Jacks yelled, "Yellow Star Blast!" And fired his version of the Star Blast, hitting Freeza square in the face and sending him back and taking a toll on the tyrant's stamina.

The Saiyan managed to do a back flip so as to face the frost demon when he returned. And Freeza did return, quickly and with a look that could crack Mt. Everest in half.

Jacks crossed his arms so as to block a punch aimed for his face, sending out yet another shockwave and making a deep crater in the ground. The Super Saiyan managed a knee into Freeza's stomach and tried to follow up with a body slam, but Freeza averted it by tripping Jacks with his tail.

The tyrant prepared another Death Beam, again aimed for the heart, but was this time stopped when he felt the burning sensation of a ki blast hit his back, giving Jacks time to blast Freeza himself, making the frost demon fly high into the air so as to avoid another hit.

Freeza looked down to see Hisashi had entered the battlefield in his own Super Saiyan form.

"'Commander' Freeza." Spat the angered Saiyan, "I would like to inform you that that blast was my letter of resignation. But please, by all means allow me to write you a letter with all my feelings so that you may better understand my position."

Freeza gave his usual smirk, "My, my. This is unforeseen. I kept you around Hisashi so that you could maybe prevent any problems with my Saiyan army, but you appear to have done the opposite."

"Glad to disappoint you fishbowl head." The Saiyan said grinning and then turned to Jacks, "Let's end this poor excuse for a clown." His fellow Saiyan nodded in agreement and they both attacked the tyrant at once.

Hisashi landed a hard punch onto Freeza's jaw and Jacks followed up with a kick to the ribs, a definite crunching sound being heard.

Freeza was dazed thanks to their combined efforts, and made a sloppy punch at Hisashi's face, which the Super Saiyan easily avoided and then grabbed the tyrant's arm and delivered a blow to his stomach with his knee.

Jacks then grabbed Freeza by his tail and began to twist him in midair, finally letting go and sending the frost demon higher. The prince steadied himself in the air as blood dripped from his lip and his face showed signs of absolute rage.

"How dare you! I am the mighty Freeza! Legends or not, you won't defeat me! My power is greater than..." Freeza was cut off as a boot connected with his head.

The Icejin turned around to see a smiling Super Saiyan Yuken with his arms outstretched, "Hi." A blue energy ball appeared in Yuken's hands, "Bye." With that, Yuken fired his blue beam, sending Freeza back down, where his face collided with the fists of Hisashi and Jacks.

The three Saiyans then came together and beat upon the frost demon with all their might. Freeza had no time or energy to block any of the attacks as he began to become a bloodied pulp of his former self.

Without warning, Yuken flew away from the others, landed and stood in a familiar pose with his hands cupped behind his back, "You guys keep him busy! I'm going to end this!"The two gave nods as they continued to beat on the prince whose figure was now full of purple blood and red bruises.

"Ka... me... ha... me..."

Suddenly, Freeza's eyes sprang open and he grabbed the two Saiyans by their necks, followed by flying down quickly and smashing them into the ground, leaving Yuken stunned as a gigantic ball of energy, thrice his size, was already behind him.

**[Bleach OST: Quincy's Craft]**

Freeza seemingly had gone even more insane, "Go ahead! Do it boy! But if you want to take me down, you have to finish them as well! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The young cub had no idea what to do. Would he lose his last bit of family?

"Don't think so... Freeza!" Jacks yelled and his muscles bulged slightly, his hair became super spiked and his aura gained lightning.

The Super Saiyan 2 Jacks delivered a hard punch to the tyrant's face, making Freeza release him and Hisashi. Jacks quickly grabbed Hisashi and teleported away, leaving Freeza open to attack while he clutched his now shattered facial structure.

The boy smirked and Jacks and Hisashi yelled, "Yuken! Do it now!"

With a mighty heave, the boy moved the blue orb of energy to the front and finished the incantation, "Ha!"

Freeza finally noticed the blue beam heading at him, "What? No! But I am the mighty Freeza!" Said being extended his arms and stopped the beam, "I will not die by the hands of a monkey!"

Yuken felt the wave collide with something hard, forcing him to pour in more energy, but the Icejin stood firm, "I will not be beaten by a mere child!"

Freeza pushed back with all his might, slowly gaining ground. Yuken continued to use every last spec of energy he had to end it, but it was not enough and the frost demon continued to step forward.

Hisashi saw how this would end if he did nothing, and so he made up his mind. Almost all his energy had been sapped by Freeza's last attack, making just flying fast hard, yet the Saiyan flew until he was directly over Freeza.

Freeza's grip was suddenly loosened when a purple ki ball, courtesy of Hisashi, collided with his back, and forced him onto a knee. With his concentration lost, the prince's body was slowly obliterated, a dark blue hue lighting the Earth as Freeza's heart finally stopped beating.

**[Stop BGM]**

The dust slowly settled, revealing a gigantic rut in the Earth and Freeza's body. The tyrant's lower half was totally gone, an entire arm was missing and a chunk of his face was nowhere to be seen.

After several seconds of panting from Hisashi, Yuken and Jacks, and no sense of Freeza's life-force, all three dropped their Super forms, collectively sighed and collapsed on the ground (Hisashi landing before he collapsed.

Then, all three started a small chuckle. This turned into a tired laugh and soon the remainder of the forest was filled with the sound of joy.

"Woohoo!" Yelled the youngest as he laid back, "We won!"

A few miles away, a certain Namekian gave a smile, "Wait to go you three."

Not so far away in a forest, a badly beaten monk awoke slowly, "I'm alive! And I actually won? Looks like everything's comin up Krillin! Ha ha ha ha, ow! My ribs..."

Back with the Saiyans, Hisashi sat up, "So, now what?"

Jacks contemplated his answer as he also stood up, "Well, you did say other Saiyan's were coming here, right?" Hisashi nodded, "Well, I think we should put up some kind of beacon. Ya know, so that they all land somewhere far from cities and don't cause any problems with the general population."

Yuken then sat up himself, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!"

The other two looked at one another, "You want something Hisashi, cause I'm starved myself."

The long-haired warrior shrugged, "I could go for a snack. About a five course meal or so should do it."

With that, the three stood up and made their way to Capsule Corp. Unaware that Freeza's body had disappeared...


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all OC's in this story.**

**Chapter 16**

**Epilogue.**

A short week later, Earth's mightiest warriors were summoned by Dende, saying that the dragon had urgent news for them.

Once all five were there, they discovered that Shenron was not his usual serious self as he seemed quite embarrassed.

"Umm... guys. There's no way to say this but... I kinda... screwed up. Big time."

"What do you mean?" Asked Krillin worried that the others might not be able to come back.

"Well, you see when me and Yuken were playing cards, I kind of stopped looking at all the evil energy and focused more on fighting it. When I looked again today... it was pretty much gone."

Piccolo was the first to catch onto the dragon's explanation, "So you could've brought back everyone sooner?"

"Well... kind of..."

Hisashi's anger broke faster than a paper bag filled with acid rain, and flew into the face of the dragon, "Are you freaking kidding me! We almost died! And you're saying we could've gotten help from the strongest people in the universe this whole time! Give me one good reason that I shouldn't blast you into oblivion!"

The Namekian decided to answer this question, "Because if you do, several very powerful people will be very upset, and one of them is a Super Saiyan 2."

This argument caused Hisashi to slowly float down whilst mumbling several curse words not proper for the ears of Yuken.

When Hisashi finally touched down on the Lookout, Ultimate Shenron's eyes glowed blue as his mystical energy began to do its work. Soon, the lightshow was over and his eyes returned to normal, "Your wish has been granted, farewell!" And with that, the dragon glowed orange and his body was replaced with the seven Dark Star Dragon Balls, which dispersed into the sky and the dragon returned to his dimension, waiting to be summoned again.

When Shenron disappeared, a large group of people came in his place: all the once dead Z-Fighters. At first, the warriors were confused to their location, but magic did its work again and all knew the current situation.

There were smiles and greetings all around as the warriors got to know one another and got caught up with things. However, a certain someone went and spoiled the cheery mood.

Vegeta burst through the crowd and yelled, "Where is he? Where is that boy?" and then made his way to the three saviours.

Yuken had been talking with Yamcha, but all three Saiyans went on their knees and bowed their heads to Vegeta, while saying in unison, "Prince Vegeta, sir!"

Said prince was taken back by this form of respect, even more so than the others, but soon got over it as he directed his anger, "Which one of you is Yuken?"

Hisashi and Jacks heard the prince's anger, and quickly pinted at said boy, earning a, "Thanks a lot you guys..." from him.

"Stand!" Ordered Vegeta as he folded his arms and Yuken obeyed, "Are you the boy who is interested in my daughter?"

"Well, I wouldn't say interested. We're friends and all... but sometimes I really like her and..."

"So it's true! And what makes you think you can obtain my daughter's heart?"

"Well, I can become a Super Saiyan..."

"Pfft!" The prince lifted Yuken by his shirt and pointed at Trunks and Goten as all watched, "Those two could become Super Saiyan's when they were two to three years younger than you! I will not have some frosted midget have my daughter!"

Yuken's eyes snapped open and he lost all courtesy towards the Saiyan royal, "Midget! You're one to talk flamehead!"

"Brat!"

"Bigmouth!"

"Weakling!"

"Stinky breath!"

All looked on as the two continued their name calling toward one another, Gohan making the first comment, "Well, at least they're getting along."

"Yeah, no kidding." Responded Goku, "Anybody else would have been turned to dust by now."

"Maybe they'll get along when they're a bit more mature."

As the Z-Fighters looked on smiling at the two Saiyans' argument, they were unaware of what was happening in a secret bunker far below ground...

Freeza weakly opened one eye and heard the sound of a heart monitor and felt his body had been laid on a cold metal table. The prince looked around and saw nothing but computer screens and the bodies of his father and brother being scanned.

The Icejin looked up to see Cell standing over him, "Where... where am I?

The biological android chuckled slightly, "All will be revealed soon, but first, I need to borrow a few cells."

Before Freeza had time to ask, a needle-like tail pierced his left breast, and he could feel his energy slowly leaving him. Then all went dark.

Cell turned around and smiled as his tail left Freeza's body, "Finally. With this new power, those buffoons won't stand a chance!" The lab echoed with maniacal laughter as a new threat had been unleashed upon the world.

**A/N: And... done! This is my first completed fic! Yay for me! I would also like to throw some thanks to all those of you who reviewed and read this. Really helped me continue.**

**But, as you can tell, this story is far from over! Yuken and friends will return in my first movie special: Ultimate Tenkaichi: A Chilling Reception.**

**Please follow me so that you can see when it comes out, or if ypu are in the far future, go to my profile to check it out!**

**Until next time, thanks again! And remember to review!**


End file.
